Fate's Ripple
by phoenix catcher
Summary: Complete. HP/Charmed/Tru Calling/Ghost Whisperer. Harry/Chris/Harrison. Harry dies at the hands of the Dursleys and becomes an Angel of Death at a time when Earth's Destiny is at risk.
1. Death

Destiny

Disclaimer; I don't claim any ownership of Harry Potter, Tru Calling or Charmed themes nor any other recognisable ideas from this story.

Chapter 1; Death

**Little Whinging; Privet Drive**

Harry gasped in pain one last time as the police burst through the doorway of the Dursley's house with a loud crack just as Vernon Dursley plunged the knife into Harry for the last time.

It was Harry's fault really; he had gotten angry and lost control. He'd finally managed to destroy all of the Horcruxes with Hermione and Ron's help but he'd wanted to come back here one last time before he faced off with Voldemort. He had never expected the house to have such an effect on him now that he was eighteen but his Uncle's comments had gone too far and he had lost control on his magic.

The effect had only been little, no more than a cracked glass, but it had been too much for his Uncle who had launched himself on Harry before he had had a chance to do anything to defend himself. The fist struck had hit him followed by the first knife wound. Somewhere along the lines somebody must have seen the fight through the open window and called for the police since he heard his Uncle hit the wall as one of the police officers expertly struck him with a baton.

"God kid! Hold on!" The visor of the policeman's helmet was pushed up but Harry's vision was fading fast, the last thing he saw was flashing blue lights on the Dursley's living room ceiling.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Royal Surrey County Hospital; Guildford**

Harry's vision was blurry when he was woken by voices but he could still make out the white ceiling rushing by over his head and the worried words of the paramedics rushing him through the hospital.

"Approximately eighteen years of age, multiple knife wounds to the chest and abdomen, broken arm, broken leg, fractures alone left rib cage. Possible concussion." One Paramedic was telling the Doctors with a saddened tone though it was still professional. The voice of somebody that loses hundreds of victims without losing themselves but feels for each of them. "Heart rate is erratic and weakening."

"Take him straight to OR-5 and page Doctor Felps immediately."

Harry met the same police officers eyes where he followed the cart through the halls. The officer had kind eyes Harry realised before his head went limp as he fell into unconsciousness for the last time.

He found himself standing in the Operation Room. He did feel concerned that his rather beaten body was laying on the table in front of him with no fewer that eight people fussing over him but he wasn't really shocked. It had to happen eventually, he couldn't always be lucky.

"Watching people fight to keep you alive is inspiring is it not?" A gentle voice muttered in his ear. Harry didn't take his eyes off of the Doctor who had his hand in his chest trying to restart his heart. He nodded even though he didn't turn to face the stranger, he felt safe, he didn't feel pain and he didn't feel troubled. "This is the part of humanity that makes up for people like Tom Riddle."

This comment made Harry jerk around. "You know of Tom Riddle?" Harry gasped out. "Who are you?"

"I am what happens after this." The black haired and tall man told him as he pointed towards Harry's dying body. He was wearing a long black cloak that although it looked ominous it looked welcoming at the same time.

Harry remembered the horror stories he had learnt as a child from eavesdropping on Dudley and his Friends. "You're supposed to be the Grim Reaper?"

"That's one of my names I suppose. Most just call me Death." The man told him.

Even though Harry was almost eighteen now he was still a child at heart. "Am I going to see my parents?"

Death's previous neutral look vanished and a sad glint filled his eyes. "You're different from these others."

"Because I am a Wizard?" Harry asked with a frown still watching the doctor fuss over his body more than the man beside him.

"No," Harry actually looked around at him. "Wizards, humans, Witches, they're all the same. Mortals. They all die. But you are different; you cannot die in their way."

"I think you'll find I can." Harry told him with an amused grin despite the severity of the situation. "They don't seem to be able to produce miracles."

Death looked at the doctors with amusement. "Some things are out of their hands yet without them Destiny is thrown out. You see, Harry, every mortal being has a time to die set into place since before their birth and even though there are always changes they will always die eventually." Death turned him by the shoulders. "You will never die though. You were marked by the Angels of Destiny, the guardians of Destiny and Fate, when you were born to walk in my footsteps. You have an affinity for Death."

Harry knew he should be panicking but he felt with every ounce of his mind and heart that this was right. He was finally where he belonged. Something bugged him though. "Why did I survive the Killing Curse?"

"The Killing Curse has no effect on you and never will and now that you have shed your body then no magic can harm you."

"What about Voldemort?" The sound of the doctors faded away as they finally gave up their attempts. Harry watched as the Police Officer that had stayed with him watched helplessly from behind the glass of the operating room's wall. He looked like he had failed. The room shifted changed, the room itself was the same but it was empty. The door was the only animate object left. No Doctors or nurses, no equipment and no lighting.

"Voldemort is still your problem." Death told him. "You're last task as a Wizard is to remove his soul and send it through the vortex."

"What vortex?" Harry frowned. "How do I remove his soul?"

"You are no simple Wizard anymore. The moment your heart stopped you _became_ Death. You are Death with everything that that entails. Listen to your instincts." Death told him. "This is the Ghostly Plain; it lies alongside the normal one. It is where we transport the Souls of the dead so that they can pass through to the beyond."

"The beyond?" Harry questioned.

"It has many names. The Afterlife, Heaven, I call it the Beyond since it is beyond the vortex." Death Explained.

"The Next Great Adventure." Harry sighed remembering his late Headmaster's words.

"Indeed." Death smiled at his apprentice. "In this Plain we have complete control; we can manipulate it to our own desires. When I leave focus on speeding up time for two days. Then go to Diagon Alley. That is when you must finish your mortal Destiny."

"How do I get to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"Trust in your instincts." With that Death vanished. It wasn't like apparition though, one moment he was there and the next he was gone. Harry surmised that he had returned to the normal Plain.

'_He said to focus on speeding up time.'_ Harry thought to himself but hung his head in defeat. What he saw shocked him. He was dressed in the same clothing as Death had been in. It complimented his appearance well. Travelling with Ron and Hermione had been good for him, the constant meals and activity had caused his body to transform into what it should have been. With the vision of his clothing, the Grim Reapers clothing, he felt confidence bubbling up inside.

He focused on the time but instead of trying to push it to two days in the future he listened to his instincts and let it adjust itself. When he opened his eyes there was no difference around him and for a split second he thought he'd failed but that went out of the window when he felt a pulling, like something was calling to him from afar. He tilted his head slightly as he 'listened' to it before focusing on travelling to it.

Nobody saw his departure or his arrival but if they did they would have seen a hazy flicker of a skull become his head and body with a strange shadowy haze around him which faded after a split second. He smiled in happiness, he'd transported himself across England with barely a thought and even though he was Death now he felt more alive than ever before.

It actually took him a few seconds to realise that he was in the midst of a battle and also the fact that he was standing right beside Voldemort and he didn't feel a single thing, no pain or emotions whatsoever. It was then that he realised that he wasn't Harry Potter anymore, he was Death. Just as Death had been for however long it had been.

Harry noticed that nobody had noticed him and knew instinctively that he was invisible to everyone and not just in the magic spell type of way but more like he wasn't really there. Harry saw Ron and Hermione nearby, there was over sixty Death Eaters there and only ten or so defenders left standing.

"You made it then, Harry." Death's voice whispered in his ear.

"Why are you here?"

"We will always be where there is death." Death told him simply. "Before it was just we, for now it will be both of us and when you are ready it will be just you."

Harry glanced over at his old friends, far beyond his reach now. They fought side by side and Harry knew that it would be better for them to believe in his death. They wouldn't understand like he did. "Will they die?"

"Of course they will, they all will, eventually." Death told him. Harry gave him an exasperated look so he continued. "You sensed the pull of a soul before?"

Harry nodded.

"Remember how it felt but don't let it pull you to them, instead focus on a list of them." Even as it was spoken Harry felt something form in his hand with a wisp of smoke. He glanced down and saw a list of names. At the top of the List was Tomas Riddle. Harry smirked at it before glancing down the list. There were twenty names and though as he watched a couple were rewritten with fresh ink neither Hermione's nor Ron's appeared on it.

Even though he knew instinctively that dying wasn't so bad anymore he was glad that they'd have a chance to live. Harry glanced at Death who nodded encouragingly. "You can appear only to Tom Riddle if you wish to say a goodbye before you take his soul."

Harry grinned maliciously and focused for a second on becoming visible but only to the soul he was there to take. "Hello Tom." Harry whispered quietly. The Wizard span quickly at the mention of his hated name.

"Potter!" Voldemort growled out. "You're dead."

"Death actually." Harry smirked at him. "You've been running from me for too long now, _Voldemort_." Harry stressed the last word knowing that the man was scared of death more than anything else. He also knew that he was being rather dramatic but he wanted to scare Voldemort before he claimed his soul.

"We all saw your body." Voldemort glared at him bringing his wand to bear on Harry.

"I'm not a Wizard anymore, Tom. I'm more, I'm eternal. In existence to collect the souls of the dead just like I was born to do."

"**Avada Kadavra!"** Voldemort yelled. The curse flew through the air and Harry sidestepped watching over his shoulder in amusement as an unsuspecting Death Eater fell to the curse.

"Don't do that again, Harry. You just changed the order of the souls." Death told him from his position to his side. Harry frowned before summoning the List again. Tom's name was still at the top of the left column titled 'To Die' but now a second list had appeared headed 'To Collect' with the single name of Morris Spencer on it.

"Opps." Harry said meekly. The battle had ended rather abruptly once Voldemort had seemingly turned on his own troops.

Voldemort was seething with rage. He began to rant about spectres of death before firing another Killing Curse. His Death Eaters dove to the ground but this time Harry didn't dodge knowing that it wouldn't hurt him. He didn't even feel the spell impact him and just smirked at Voldemort's horror filled face as the space rebounded and struck him in the chest. The light instantly fled from his eyes and his body collapsed to the ground.

Harry felt a tug at the edge of his vision and turned to look at a white robed Tom Riddle standing beside him. The murderer of his parents was shaking in fear. Harry focused on travelling into the Ghostly Plain with his 'charge' and suddenly they were in a rather grey tinged and deserted Diagon Alley. "There is no escape from where you're going, Tom." Harry waved his hand at the swirling blue vortex to the Beyond that stood before him.

He knew instinctively that this wasn't where Voldemort would end up but he didn't say anything to the pale and scared man beside him. "This is where our struggle ends."

On more instinct Harry backed away and waited for Voldemort to take a slow step forwards before swiping his hand down. A red well of fire erupted from below Tom's feet and his soul was sucked down into it. Harry knew he'd never see him again and was glad.

Death appeared next to him. "Are you ready to enter your new life?" Harry nodded. Death smiled at him in that strange way that made it look like the smile was painful. "I'm going to take the main work load for the time being and give you a special list. You'll only have one soul at a time to focus on but they will all be special cases. Just remember to use your instincts."

Harry nodded. "So I just collect the souls and put them through the Vortex?"

"If it was that simple it would happen automatically." Death told him. "We are the main tools for keeping order in the World. We keep Destiny on course and ensure it isn't tampered with. It is why we are invincible, sometimes we have to go against the mortals to claim what we want whether they are witches or demons."

"Demons?"

"There is much to learn but it will all come to you as time passes." Death told him. "Should you need me I am just a thought away."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	2. Making do

Fate's Ripple

Chapter 2; Making Do

Harry never imagined that his first 'job' would be somebody he had only just met. The name on his list was Joshua Phillips and he had let the pull transport him to a small residential side street in Surrey. He looked around in confusion wondering why he was there until he saw a police car pull up outside one of the houses. A man stepped out and Harry almost gasped as he recognised the face.

It was one of the last things he could remember from when he was alive. The police officer who had carried him from the house to the ambulance and then watched through the operating rooms windows as he died. Harry almost wanted to run away and not take the soul as he felt drawn to the man. Harry followed him into the house slowly and into the houses kitchen.

There was a woman at the table and the police officer sat without preamble. The woman, his wife, looked up at him with tired eyes. "Why are you home so early?"

Harry glanced at a clock and saw that it was only ten in the morning and that obviously he didn't come home this early on normal occasions. "I couldn't work again." The police officer muttered sadly.

"Oh, love, it's been three days since it happened. You've seen kids die before but why is this affecting you so much?" She asked him.

He struggled to start the explanation for a while before finally settling on bluntness. "It's just that with Joshua it's hard to see somebody treating their own child in such a way." Harry was almost relieved that it wasn't his attempted saviour's soul that he was taking but then his hopes crashed into reality as he realised that they were talking about Joshua who's soul he was about to take.

The woman sighed and he continued. "I'm so sorry, Michelle. It's just I keep seeing him everywhere. The poor kid was barely an adult and beaten to death by his own Uncle."

"And with us slowing losing Joshua, it's hard to see somebody throw away a child so carelessly. I understand Nate." Harry dropped his head as he realised that it was he that they were talking about. Nate slowly stood from his seat and turned to leave. "I'm going to see him."

Harry felt the pull change, whereas before it was making him listen to the conversation it was now directing him to follow him upstairs and to do something else as well. "Take her with you Nate." Harry whispered in Nate's ear as he passed.

Nate turned to his wife with a tear in his eye. "Michelle, could you come with me?"

"What's the matter, Nate?"

"I don't know, I just have this feeling." She nodded at him and the two left the room in silence. Harry focused on transporting himself to the soul he would have to take and found himself in a bedroom upstairs. The most prominent feature was the hospital bed and the numerous machines that the boy in the bed was attached to. The boy's eyes opened and they focused on him proving to Harry that he was visible, at least to Joshua.

"I'm here to help you, Joshua." Harry whispered as he leant over the bed. The boy nodded up at him showing how effective Death's appeal was on the person they were helping.

The door opened quietly and Harry moved to the side of the room as Nate and Michelle entered the room hand in hand. They walked up to the bed and Michelle sat in the chair by the side of the bed while Nate sat on the side of the actual bed and took up Joshua's hand.

"How are you feeling, Joshua?" Nate asked in a quiet voice as if speaking any louder would disturb the order of the universe.

"I feel better." Joshua told them glancing passed Nate towards Harry. Harry walked passed the bed and brushed his hand across Joshua's forehead. He was very cold and Harry could feel his soul close to passing over.

"No pain?" Nate asked looking worried knowing that he would always be feeling cold.

Joshua shook his head and looked at Harry. "Will it hurt?" Joshua asked him.

"No, Joshua, you won't feel a thing. It'll be just like falling to sleep." Harry didn't know how he knew this but it was as instinctual as breathing, though it occurred to him that he didn't need to do that any longer.

"I don't want to leave them." Joshua told him ignoring his confused parents who were looking panicked at one of the screens in the room. Nate though turned at the statement at looked right at Harry though he didn't focus on him. He could only see a dark shadow floating in the room, barely noticeable against he natural shadows of the room.

"Who's there?" Nate asked with a frown. "Joshua, who are you talking to?"

"Him." Joshua said pointing a weak hand in Harry's direction. "He's here to show me the way."

Nate looked horrified and turned to Michelle. "Go and call the doctor. Quickly Michelle."

Michelle didn't need telling twice and she raced from the room. Harry knew then why he had appeared before Nate first and not just jumped to where Joshua was. Harry focused on appearing before the man. "Nate." Harry whispered quietly appearing as the cloud flowed to the ground and became his human shape.

"Who are you?" Nate leapt from the bed.

"Death." Harry told him quietly with a gestured towards Joshua. "I was Harry in a past life but that is behind me now."

"Why are you here?" Nate asked after gaping at him for a time. "I saw you die in the hospital."

"I did die. I became Death, it was my destiny. I had nothing left in the world to stay for." Harry told him. "I'm not just here for Joshua, I'm here to tell you that you shouldn't blame yourself. You gave me the chance to survive that I would never have had. I would have died and he would have gotten away with it."

"But I should have been able to save you. That's why I became a policeman." Nate told him crying freely now.

"You let me die in the company of people that wanted me to live, not with a man who wanted me to die in pain and despair." Harry assured him. "People die by destiny's decision. You can't fight the when and where but you can help the quality of peoples lives. You arrested that man and now he can't do it again. That makes you a hero in my eyes."

"But I can't save Joshua." Nate sobbed. Harry smiled down at Joshua who had been watching this with awed eyes. The ten year old wasn't confused in the least.

"Joshua's time in here. Even I can't prevent that, I'm here to ensure that he passes smoothly and that he finds a place to be happy on the other side. One day you'll see him again." Harry told him.

"I love you dad." Joshua told him as he grabbed at the man's hand. "Don't hate me for going."

"I'll never not love you Joshua, my son." Nate said as the monitor beside the bed began to beep erratically.

"It's time, Nate." Harry told him. "Just remember that no matter what you will always be a hero in Joshua's eyes and those that you try to help, even if they die, they will remember you."

Nate looked up at him with a determined look in his eyes but Harry was already invisible to him. Harry looked down to his side at the small boy now standing there in pyjamas. Nate looked down at the bed as the monitor went silent and Michelle ran in. Harry took Joshua's little hand in his own glad that it felt warm now. He had a good soul.

"Are you ready, Joshua?" Harry asked after letting Joshua watch his parents hug his body for a few moments. The boy nodded and it barely took a single thought for Harry to take both of them into the Ghostly plain. The blue vortex swirled into existence in front of them where the bed was in reality and Harry took a small step forwards towards it knowing that walking through it wouldn't take his own soul to the next plain. Joshua caught up with him and Harry squeezed his hand as he walked into the vortex.

Harry spent a moment enjoying the feeling of warmth of the Other Side before focusing on returning to Earth knowing that Joshua would be well looked after now and no longer in pain.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Several years later**

Elise Davies was the first name on his list and as he followed her down the road he realised one thing. Destiny had had many plans for this one but this last plan was the end for her. Harry had been hardened to watching people die, it was always easier when the person was in pain since he took that pain away from them but even when he was taking the soul of children who had had happy lives he knew that what was waiting on the other side was peaceful and far better than this world of pain and strife.

She walked into a shop and he followed but what he saw next came as a shock to him. There was another woman in there that he knew, with practice, was the second name on his list. Annabel Graham, this sort of situation had him confused since he felt a pull to both but since the one to Elise was the greater he stayed near to her.

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as a man approached the counter of the shop while Elise started browsing for a dress. He knew he had to be here and he knew that the man was holding a gun in his pocket and planned to use it to scare the shop assistant to empty the cash machine but also that something bad would happen. He figured it would be Elise's way to die.

He watched in silence as the gun was fired into the ceiling sending a cloud of dust to rain down on them all except for Harry who was immune to physical matter. Elise dashed over and started to try to talk the man out of whatever he was doing and Harry noted that she seemed to be in her element until the door swung open and the criminal flinched. The gun went off in Harry's direction, missing Elise in the process and hitting the woman behind him.

In an instant the list was in Harry's hand but the names still claimed that Elise's soul would be the first to be claimed even though Annabel had been killed instantly. In the moment of confusion two men in the shop tackled the assailant and ripped the gun from his hand. Harry stood near to Annabel but his eyes were fixed on Elise as she crouched by Annabel's side. "Who are you?" Elise suddenly asked looking up at him. He was visible to her obviously.

"I'm Death."

"You're here for her soul."

Harry saw no reason to lie to her. "Eventually, but I'm here for your soul first." She gasped but didn't seem to think to argue with him. Both stared down at Annabel as she jerked her head around shocking Harry but not Elise.

"Help her!"

Harry was jerked out of existence and into the Ghostly plain and growled irritatingly. The dead weren't supposed to speak to the living, let alone hold onto their souls. "Death!" Harry snapped out and only a second later his mentor appeared out of thin air in front of him.

"Hello Death." Death said evenly, having made the point to keep using Harry's proper name. No matter how many times Death said it Harry still viewed himself as Harry in his own mind. "What's the matter?"

"I'm confused about what just happened." Harry told him before launching into the description of the events from the clothes store and the mix up of the names.

"Those events have not yet taken place. Just concentrate on the pull and it will tell you what to do." Death told him simply.

"That's what I did." Harry told him referring to the pull. "What do you mean by not yet taken place?"

"The woman, Elisa Davies is what we call a Ripple of Fate." Death lectured. "They fix mistakes in Destiny. There are always two in each area but they always act without training. One fights to save and the other fights to kill but both work to set Destiny in the right."

"So whichever succeeds is in the right." Harry surmised logically. It was interesting at least.

"They dead ask them for help when they shouldn't die and Elisa helps them but if they manage to ask for help when they shouldn't before we collect their souls or when they have unfinished business then the Echo deals with it." Death told him.

"And the Echo is?" Harry asked.

"Elisa's husband." Death told him.

"Does she know?"

"She doesn't but he does." Death told him. "The Echo is drawn to the Ripple of Fate and in the end one of them dies. In this case it is Elisa."

"Why did Annabel say; 'Save her!'?"

"Sometimes the dead don't know what they are asking for. They speak what Destiny wants them to say." Death told him. "In this case it is the life of Elisa's daughter and the future Ripple of Fate which is on the line. The Echo is going to have Elisa killed and that is Destiny's wish but Tru, the daughter cannot be allowed to die or the order will be set out of balance."

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked.

"That is something you will have to ask the Angels of Destiny yourself." Death told him plainly.

"How do I do that?" Harry asked.

"You won't have to do anything." Death told him. "They come to you if they want you to do something that is out of the ordinary." Harry nodded and was about to leave when Death stopped him. "Just remember, Death, no matter what just trust your instincts. You are built specifically for this task and can't get it wrong."

Harry teleported out of the Ghostly Plain into the real one but simply felt a port-key like feeling before he could even see his surroundings. He found himself in a white area where his black clothing stood out like an ink stain on a handkerchief.

"Death, I am the Angel of Destiny." A woman in flowing white robes introduced herself. "Without your action Tru Davies will be killed. We have decided to have a more active role in her survival or we will lose control of Destiny and be forced to take more drastic measures to restore it."

"Even risk exposure?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Only on a small scale. Tru can discover what you are since she won't remember given a few years. The assassin doesn't matter." The Angel told him. Harry frowned at the last part. The only way the assassin knowing wouldn't be a problem is if he died but his name wasn't on the list. Only Elisa's and Annabel's who died later in the day.

Before he could question it though he found himself standing in a small house on the outskirts of the city. He automatically knew that it was Elisa's house from the pull that was prompting him to wait there. He glanced at the clock and it read 12:25pm in red letters with the date below it though that meant nothing to him. He knew it was the same day as before and that he was technically redoing it but time meant very little to Death.

Harry stood aside as a man walked into the room even though the man would have walked through him regardless. The man, presumably Richard Davies, sat at the table and poured himself a cup of coffee at the same time that a small fourteen year old boy ran into the room with another girl. "Harrison! Meredith! You two should be upstairs doing your homework."

"But mum said we could do it when we got home!" Harrison whinged and his sister nodded her head frantically in agreement.

"Well I just got home from work and I don't have time to amuse the two of you so go out somewhere." Richard told him. Harrison got a hard look in his eyes and looked like he wanted to hit his father but Meredith, the eldest of the three according to the pull, pulled him bodily from the kitchen. Harry frowned at the man but there was nothing he could actually do to the man since he was nowhere on his list.

Harry was shocked out of his glaring when the front door slammed shut not five minutes later and a sharp crack resounded across the room. He thought for an instant that it was a Wizard Apparating in before he noticed that the man wasn't holding a Wand or focus of any kind and that instead of Apparition he had 'Blinked'. A Warlock then, a type of Demon that he had only ran into a few times whilst collecting the souls of Wicca Witches.

"I thought they'd never leave." The Warlock told Richard with disgust littering his voice.

"Tell me about it." Richard told him. "I want it done tonight. Whilst we're on a rewind day. I'm tired of waiting."

"You sure you want both dead then?" The Warlock asked, obviously he was a hitman in the employ of Richard. Harry felt slightly disgusted that a man could kill his own wife and child with so little regret though since he was the Echo it didn't surprise Harry in the least.

"Of course I do!" Richard snapped angrily. "Otherwise Tru will just inherit the power and I'll lose mine."

"That's the way it is supposed to go though isn't it?" The Warlock asked rather uncertainly. "One of you dies and the other retires to allow two new ones to appear."

"Well, I've decided to take it to the next level. We're here to put order back into Destiny's hands whilst they selflessly save people who are meant to die. It's time someone took a more active role in this fight." Richard lectured.

"If you say so." The Warlock told him. Harry smirked darkly; the warlock knew that he was attempting to change Destiny but he didn't seem to associate that with the risk it entailed. Demons didn't have souls, it didn't matter to Destiny when they died as long as it didn't interrupt somebody else's Destiny. Unfortunately, Harry realised after listening to his instinct for a few seconds, this Warlock had a purpose later in life. "Where are they?" The Warlock continued.

"Tru decided to stay home for the day with her mother." Richard told the Warlock. "You should be able to find them both at her house. Now go, I need to start packing."

The Warlock vanished with another sharp crack and Harry followed seamlessly arriving far sooner than the Warlock with his limited powers. "You again?" The familiar voice of Elisa Davies spoke to him.

He gave the slightly shorter woman a small smile. "It's time, Elisa." He spoke quietly.

She frowned at him but seemed to accept her fate, she turned to a sixteen year old sitting at the counter drinking a soda who was listening to the one sided conversation with a strange look on her face. She had brown hair and dark eyes that seemed to see and accept so much. She didn't look confused at her mother's insane actions but more amused. "Tru, get out of here. Go pick up your brother and sister."

"It won't matter where she is, her Destiny lies is intertwined with your own here today." Harry told her as Tru argued her presence.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mom, who are you talking to?" Tru asked with a frown.

"That's a good point!" Elisa seemed to realise. "Who in the hell are you?"

Harry bowed ever so slightly before looking down at her with a kind look. "I am Death."

"Death?" She seemed shocked.

"You are wasting your chance to talk to Tru one last time." Harry told her sadly. "I'd suggest you use it."

She went pale as she finally realised what was coming. She dashed over to Tru and grabbed her in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Tru. It can't be helped." She kissed the sixteen year old on the forehead before turning back to Harry who the girl still couldn't see. "Who was the 'her' I was supposed to save?"

"Not you, Elisa." Harry said simply. "It was a message to prompt me and the 'her' is Tru."

"She's supposed to die?" Elisa whispered in horror.

"She is not on my List." Harry told her bluntly. The Warlock should arrive any second now. As if on cue there was another sharp crack and the Warlock appeared in the middle of the kitchen. He didn't seem to be bothered with taunts like Voldemort had always done and he fired a sharp spear of magic across the room. It hit Elisa like a bullet throwing her backwards into the counter before she slopped onto the floor.

Harry glanced sideways to see her soul standing next to her with a shocked look. "Wait here." Harry told her before he was suddenly on the other side of the room standing beside Tru and facing the Warlock who was smirking at the girl as she cringed against a counter.

The Warlock came up short as Harry became visible to all. Harry knelt to the side and grabbed Tru's hand. She looked up into his eyes and seemed to gain courage from his very presence. He leant closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Never cringe away from Destiny, Tru. You are truly the Ripple of Fate and no Echo will stop you from doing what it is your Destiny to do." He pulled her to her feet and turned to face the Warlock.

"Who are you?" The Warlock spat as a glimmering shard of magic appeared on his palm.

"You should know what I am." Harry said simply.

"Death is supposed to be neutral!" The Warlock spat before throwing the dart. Harry had to suppress his instinct to dodge and allowed the shot to impact right over his heart. It fizzled out with a small puff of smoke and the Warlock charged another.

"You can't harm me, Warlock. It isn't this ones time to pass on, neither should it be yours but I will take your life if you do not leave now and not return." Harry reminded the Warlock as he reached out and snuffed out the magic in his hand.

"Death isn't supposed to take sides!" The warlock stuck to his argument.

"I am not taking sides but Destiny has noted this ones life. You are well aware of the consequences for both Good and Evil if the Ripple of Fate is destroyed. The balance would be irreparably damaged." Harry told him. "Leave."

"I have orders to kill her." The warlock glared at him though he seemed to realise his mission was over.

"He is already gone." Harry told him and held the Warlocks gaze until he vanished with another crack as he Blinked out of the house. Harry turned to the girl behind her and met her tear filled gaze. "Forget about Demons and Death. Live for yourself until the time comes." Harry's words held power and it was almost as if her memories of the events were changed. It wasn't an active power but Harry knew that his very words helped people cope with situations like this and that in this case the best thing for Tru was to think her mother had died of natural causes.

Harry prepared to leave as Tru ran to her mother's side, the murder of her mother finally catching up to her. Harry gave them one last saddened look before transporting away to the Ghostly Plain thinking to himself that this wouldn't be the last time her was involved with the girl.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	3. A Lost Soul

Fate's Ripple

Chapter 3; A Lost Soul

****

Ten Years Later

Harry appeared within familiar halls that sent a jolt of surprise through his system. He'd never been sent to collect a soul from Hogwarts before and it came as a shock to him that it was him who had been sent here and not the former Death. Normally Death took the souls of Wizards since so many of them would recognise him. Perhaps since he was in Hogwarts it was a child, one that wouldn't easily recognise him.

In all honesty though it didn't really matter if the soul recognised him since they wouldn't be able to tell anyone. The rule was there really so that Harry wouldn't have to take the souls of those he had known even if Harry wouldn't have a problem overcoming the urge to protect them since he knew what he was doing was right. He had been taking souls for twelve years now though he wasn't sure on the exact time and had taken tens of thousands of souls to the Other Side in that time, some were easy some were trickier in their circumstances especially when magic was involved.

The draw was pulling him down the passageway and he followed it to the sounds of a struggle. A seventh year Ravenclaw student was crouched over the two fallen forms of two first year Gryffindors. Twins if he had to guess though he only felt a pull to the nearest of them.

"Looks like your parents will be too slow after all. If you'd only lasted another minute you might have been saved but then again what could two foolish Gryffindors do to hold out against me for that long?" The seventh year chuckled. Harry ran his hand through the older boy's chest and through his heart to find it cold. The boy was destined for purgatory on his current path. The boy shuddered as Death touched his soul but pressed the feeling down and started to chant under his breath.

The two Gryffindors glowed and Harry felt his connection to their souls attach themselves to the seventh year boy's soul just like a Dementor did before administering the kiss. **_"Avada Kadavra!"_** The green light shot into the nearest of the two boys and Harry prepared to take the soul on to the Other Side like he had down countless times.

He could only watch in shock however as the soul streamed from the boy's lifeless corpse and into the Ravenclaw. "Death!" Harry shouted out and instantly another form materialised beside him. His face was shocked as he consulted with the pull to find out what had happened.

"This is wrong." Death frowned. "The Soul should have passed on not been absorbed."

Harry materialised his list and read the name for the first time as it reluctantly faded from the list. "Zacharias Weasley." It vanished before his eyes and Harry glanced up at Death in surprise. This Ravenclaw boy had circumvented Destiny and captured a soul that should have passed on to the Other Side.

**__**

"Avada Kadavra!" The second curse was spoken with an elated tone but the curse was still the same. In an instant Harry checked with his list before seeing that the other Weasley's name wasn't on it. Harry was across the room in seconds and materialised in the path of the curse. The boy's eyes widened as Harry became visible to him as a ghostly figure that absorbed the curse without effect. Harry's eyes narrowed as he stepped forwards ignoring the laboured breathing of young boy behind him.

"Who are you?" The Ravenclaw growled out as he overcame his shock of Harry's appearance and survival of the Killing Curse.

"The rightful custodian of that Soul you now possess." Harry spoke quietly hating the fact that he knew instinctively that there was no way for him to claim the soul now. Silence met his answer but Harry could see the wheels turning in the Ravenclaw's head as he took in Harry's messy hair and facial features. It wasn't hard to see Harry Potter in his features even without the scar and with only pictures in texts books to go by.

It was just as obvious who he was when two very familiar people ran around the corner followed by what seemed to be every staff member in Hogwarts. Harry looked at their shocked faces before he concentrated on vanishing from sight. After the successful stunning of the Ravenclaw and the questioning of the surviving Weasley twin and the murderer it was clear only that the Ghost of Harry Potter had returned to save his best friends' son from the killing curse yet again proving that only Harry Potter could ever survive Unforgivable Curse.

To Harry, Death and the Angels of Destiny however it was far more complicated. Harry's actions had prevented more damage being done to the Grand Design but they hadn't been able to save the soul of Zacharias Weasley from what had happened.

Harry and Death both appeared before the three Angels of Destiny who stood in silence before them with glowing golden eyes that showed that they were using their powers to probe the Grand Design. Harry and Death waited patiently for them to finish.

"We are concerned by this event." The woman told Harry and Death. "You were right to take the action you did, it prevented further damage to the Grand Design and gave a plausible reason to the survival of the Killing Curse thus minimising the exposure risk. The damage already done is minimal and will soon be repaired." Harry succumbed to the urge to look down at his list and saw that Zacharias Weasley was back at the top of his list as well as a newly added Paul Seccomb who hadn't been there before.

"Why was Destiny circumvented?" Harry asked with a frown.

"We do not yet know but there is only one type of being that can do so without our prior knowledge." The older man told him.

"A Deviant," The younger man concluded.

"What's a Deviant?" Harry asked though by Death's face he already knew.

"A Deviant is a very old being, there were three originally created by the old powers to cause chaos." The woman explained him. "We were able to destroy two and banish the third to the lowest reaches of Hell. It is possible that he has found a way to the world and is using his limited abilities to influence mortals to free him."

"Could he manage it?" Harry asked.

"Not easily. The mortal would have to become very powerful." The older man told him. "He'd have to absorb the souls of many mortals to be able to cross into hell without becoming trapped and then sacrifice more to escape with the Deviant."

"Be careful, you two are the only things that stand between their hording of souls. You are their enemy." The woman told them both. "Return to your tasks but keep vigilant. One of you will be present when the Deviant attempts his next move but if history teaches us anything then we can be sure of only one thing, the Deviant grows in power every day he has influence over mortals."

Harry and Death both bowed lowly before vanishing from the white expanse and to their next charges. Harry appeared in the Wizengamot trial room after what was obviously a time jump and found himself standing beside the chained up Ravenclaw in front of the entire Wizengamot.

"Mr. Seccomb, we find you guilty of one account of murder and one account of attempted murder against Zacharias Weasley and Luke Weasley." The woman in head chair spoke coldly. "Due to the horrifying nature of these crimes, your status as an adult in the Wizarding Community and the fact that without the timely appearance of Harry Potter you would now be being tried for two murders we have unanimously voted to administer the Dementors Kiss."

A Dementor floated into the room and the temperature dropped suddenly as the boy beside him groaned in horror. Harry was unaffected as he turned to look at the boy as the Dementor closed in from the other side.

"You promised to protect me!" Seccomb groaned loudly enough to surprise everyone.

"Your master cannot help you now." Harry told the boy becoming visible only to him.

"No! No! Keep away from me!" Seccomb twisted away from Harry and to the shock of the entire room he pulled towards the Dementor favouring his oncoming death to that of his tormentor.

"I told you I was the custodian of that soul you have captured. Now I will have it back as well as your own." Harry smirked unkindly at the man. Even if Death and Harry were neutral that neutrality didn't spread to cover acts that countered the Grand Design which they were charged with protecting.

The Dementor swooped down on Seccomb and almost instantly Zacharias Weasley was standing beside Harry looking around in confusion and shock. "Welcome to your rightful place, Zacharias." Harry told the boy kindly before greeting the newly standing Paul Seccomb who was very pale at seeing a fully corporeal Harry Potter and his own murder victim.

Zacharias dodged behind Harry in fear and Harry half turned to him before taking all three of them to the Ghostly Plain. The room turned greyish green and was suddenly just an empty chamber. "You have nothing to fear from him any longer. He won't be able to touch you where he is going." Harry spoke kindly before turning to Seccomb. "Enjoy the hell that your master has suffered for an Age." Harry swept his hand in a violent jerk and Seccomb sunk into the ground and into hell never to be seen again.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you?" Zacharias asked him. Harry smiled at the eleven year old. "My mum and dad told me all about you! They said you were a hero!"

"I used to be Harry Potter but now I am called Death. I guide souls like yours on to the Other Side so that you can rest in peace with loved ones." Harry told him without preamble. "You'll be able to see your Uncle Charlie for the first time and see you Grandfather again. Would you like that?"

Zacharias nodded happily before he got a concerned look on his face. "Will I ever see Luke again?"

"You'll be able to watch him all the time, as well as your mom and dad, and your little sister, Lily." Harry assured him. "Now it is time to go. Give me your hand."

Harry stood with the boys hand in his own and they both walked into the newly opened vortex where they parted ways.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

San Francisco; Two months later

Harry could feel magic in this house, it was a house where magic had been an integral part of life for generations. Harry didn't have a charge at this moment and his next one would be ready for him in the early hours of the morning but he still felt a pull to this home. He knew the family from their reputation though he had never met them before, a family of Wicca Witches with enough power to do almost anything. Two generations in this home with the most power magical mortal alive with another two branches that lived in the area that would back them up in an emergency.

His attention was drawn to a small girl of fifteen who seemed to be ready for school along with her two older brothers of eighteen and twenty. The mother, the oldest of the Charmed Ones and the father were both in the other room and even though they represented some of the greatest powers in the world they couldn't sense him nor that he could feel a pull towards the soul of the girl. He checked the list again but didn't see any Halliwell on the list.

Harry decided to follow her and keep an eye on her as much as possible, at least until he needed to go for the first soul on his list. "Miranda!" Piper's voice came from the other room, "You need to leave if you want to get to school on time."

"I could always orb you to school you know." The eldest and most powerful whispered to her.

Miranda just shook her head before jumping off of her seat and out the door with her school bag over her shoulder. Harry looked over the two boys calculatingly before making a decision. "She's in danger." Harry whispered in both their ears and they looked at each over as concern for their younger sister came over them both. Obviously they knew enough about magic that they knew not to pass off a feeling like this lightly. They were out of the door within a minute and Harry only waited long enough to make sure they did as he wanted.

He transported himself to where he could feel Miranda walking along a deserted street towards her school. The road was unnaturally quiet and Harry would have been worried if he wasn't immortal to anything that mortals or demons could come up with. He stood in the middle of the road as Miranda came to a sudden halt with a worried look over her shoulder.

Harry had to hand it to her reflexes as she ducked the knife that should have struck her in the stomach but she was simply too small and too spooked to be able to dodge as a figure appeared from the shadows and grabbed her around the neck. The Warlock grabbed chanted the same words as the Ravenclaw had and Harry felt his blood boil.

The Warlock finished the enchantment with a satisfied smirk on his face and the girl glowed silver for an instant and Harry once again felt the tug of her soul as it was bound to the Warlock's own. The knife flew from the wall it had imbedded itself into and the Warlock grabbed it before he held it against the skin of Miranda's neck.

Harry concentrated for an instant and appeared to both of them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry snarled. "You'll upset the balance and your life isn't important enough for me to spare."

"Death!" The Warlock snarled, a crazed look passed over his face. "Move and I'll kill her."

"You were planning on that already but I'm afraid she isn't on my list so I can't allow that." Harry held up his hand and the knife burst into smoke trail that flew to Harry's hand before materialising back into the knife. Harry closed his hand on it sharply and it exploded into nothing. "You Master isn't here to help you but I can. Yield to my questioning about his motives and I might spare you."

The Warlock didn't even consider it and Harry was about to transport himself and Miranda temporarily into the Ghostly plain to protect her when the two Halliwell sons appeared around the corner. The Warlock loosened his grip without realising it and Harry flashed his skeleton as he transported to Miranda and then away into the Ghostly plain.

Harry studied the surprised girl with a small smile. "It wasn't your rightful time to die." He told her before transporting her home while he stood within the Ghostly plain as he called for Death.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

The next day

It was still dark out, probably around two o'clock in the morning if Harry had to guess and he had just sent his one soul through the vortex, a woman who had died in a car accident leaving her son an orphan, hence why Harry had been given the job rather than Death.

Harry had been about to track down his next charge when he felt like he was being pulled in all directions at once. He frowned as he resisted it but whatever was calling him was more powerful than him unless he decided to call on Death's help. In the end he simply transported himself back along the incoming magic and found himself appearing in the middle of an attic in San Francisco.

The three woman and two men before him were instantly recognisable and Harry raised a sarcastic eyebrow at them. "It's rather arrogant of you to summon me that rudely." Harry told them as he looked over the Charmed Ones and the two younger Wicca Witches. Three of them were half-Whitelighters whilst the other two were fully human.

"We need to ask you some questions." The eldest, Piper asked. "To do with my daughter."

"And if I say no?" Harry asked them though he had no intention of just leaving them. Miranda had been targeted because of her relationship to them, it was possible that the Deviant would do so again. The Angels of Destiny had already given him permission to hint towards a power out of Destiny's control.

"We could make you!" The eldest of the two boys told him with a smirk as he raised his hands. Pressure enveloped him restricting Harry's movements to only his expression. The boy, Wyatt, seemed smug but the expression vanished from his face as he found himself flying backwards through the air and into, and through, the door.

"I'm Death, you can't make me do anything." Harry told him simply before snapping the restraining magic from him and taking a half step forwards to prove his freedom to the others. "As long as there is death in this world I cannot be harmed by you.

"We've met Death though." Piper told them.

"I know you have but one Death does not live out through all eternity, they cycle through." Harry told them.

"So you're new then?" The youngest of them, Christopher, asked.

"I've been taking Souls since before you went to school and before that I fought in a magical war." Harry told them as he narrowed his eyes at them all to prove that he wasn't just a child. "What is it you want from me?"

"Why did you save my daughter?" Piper asked him.

"Because she isn't on my list." Harry shrugged.

"So she wouldn't have died anyway?" Christopher asked him.

"I didn't say that, if I hadn't of warned you that something would happen she might have and if I hadn't saved her she would have died and her Soul would have been captured by the Warlock." Harry told them with a serious expression. "And used to free something from the depths of Hell. That was why I was given permission to interfere."

"I thought Death never interfered." Wyatt stated more than asked as he brushed himself off with a wounded expression.

"We are charged with the protection of the Grand Design where Souls are concerned. Her Soul's eternal imprisonment would have been detrimental to the Grand Design and therefore I stopped her death from happening." Harry lectured as if it was obvious.

"As horrible as it would be how could it happen if it wasn't Destiny. I thought people only passed on according to your list." The last sister, Phoebe, asked.

"Normally they do but there is a power building that is capable of circumventing Destiny." Harry told them.

"What is it?" Christopher asked.

Harry instinctively knew not to say any more or they would try to actively fight it now and die whereas they were meant to help more at a later time. "That isn't your concern. We are the guardians of Destiny. It is merely your place to live it out."

"Wait!" Wyatt yelled as Harry made to leave. "Thanks for saving her."

"I didn't save do it to save her life, I did it to preserve the Grand Design. I am neutral, I take whatever action is needed to keep the balance even if that is construed as Evil." Harry vanished in the usual way leaving the impression of his bones in place for an instant longer than the rest of him.

Wyatt turned to his mother and aunts with a confused look on his face. "What did he mean by 'used to free something from the depths of hell'?"

"I don't know but if it has Death and the Angels of Destiny worried then we should talk to the Elders." Piper sighed.

"I can't believe I just heard that from you." Chris raised his eyebrows. "Are you feeling ok?" He teased.

"I'm fine!" Piper growled at him. "Whatever this thing is it managed to almost kill Miranda while it's still locked up in Hell. We need to know what it is so we can fight it."

"Agreed." Paige nodded. "Jacob!"

A cloud of Orbs appeared a few seconds later as the aforementioned Elder appeared in the centre of the room with a confused look on his face. He was always the one that dealt with the Charmed Ones, especially since they didn't actually have need of a Whitelighter any longer, but they rarely called him. "What's the matter?"

"We just summoned Death." Chris told him rather bluntly and by the shocked look on the Elder's face they had had no idea what had happened.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Death saved Miranda from a Warlock yesterday morning." Piper told him seriously. "We summoned him to find out why." She and the other launched into a complete description of what had happened, from the feeling on concern that he brothers had gotten in the kitchen all the way to his leaving remarks.

"We have not been told anything about this." Jacob admitted. "The Angels of Destiny have been unusually silent as of yet even for them and this is the first time we have heard of Death interfering in the mortal world but we were made aware that their was a second Death and that only happens before a great event. Perhaps this is leading up to it."

"Who could this thing trapped in Hell be?" Paige asked.

Jacob paused to collect his thoughts before he began. "There is a story from long before any of the current Elders were born of a war that waged between the greatest powers on Earth. An Evil trio called the Deviants worked to destroy our control over Destiny by trapping and absorbing souls to heighten their power. They killed the current Death to do it but after hundreds of years of fighting two of the three were killed and the third was weakened and locked into the furthest reaches of Hell. It is unknown to us how they were defeated or even if the tale has any truth behind it since no record of the battle has ever been found."

"What do we do about it?" Wyatt asked.

"Nothing for now." Jacob told the shocked five. "If the stories are true then we must await orders from higher powers since we could not stand against them ourselves. Do not go looking for trouble."

"There isn't really anything we can do if it's still trapped in Hell." Phoebe pointed out logically.

"How do we know that is even the case?" Chris asked.

"I have a feeling we'd know if it had gained its freedom." Jacob told them in a sad tone. He turned into orbs with a finally warning. "Be careful."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	4. Drawing the Lines

Fate's Ripple

Chapter 4; Drawing the lines

In the two months since the Warlock had attempted to take Miranda Halliwell's soul there had been four more incidents. One a Wizard, two as Demons and another as a Wicca Witch corrupted by the Deviants after he used magic for evil. In most cases the Angels of Destiny warned them after a life vanished without prior warning and Harry was able to track down the wrongly taken soul and lead events naturally to kill the one working for the Deviant and allow the soul to pass on to the beyond.

In one case Death had intervened when a soul he was already collecting had been attacked by a Wizard and almost entrapped. Harry and Death were constantly on the lookout for anything suspicious and gone were the times of time jumps between collections, now whenever they didn't immediately have a soul to collect they monitored all death for anything out of place.

Harry was currently standing on the top of Mount Everest and he half watched as two men, heavily garbed with safety equipment, made their way towards him and to the highest point in the world. The Pull told him that the man on the right would fall to his death tomorrow evening on the way down the north ridge but he wasn't Harry's concern but Deaths. As if his thought had summoned him, said man appeared beside him and looked around him.

"I always have liked it up here." Death told him.

"With so few people around its easier to monitor deaths." Harry told him. "But the view is appreciated." From this height he could actually see the curvature of the earth.

"I've just witnessed the death of another of the Deviant's servants." Death told him.

"The seventh." Harry drew in a breath. "This Deviant is going to keep upping the number until we can no longer cope."

"We know." Death told him. "The Charmed Ones killed the last one. They were scrying for the same signature that was left on Miranda Halliwell after she was bonded to the servant. They managed to find a servant in Chicago when he tried to cast the spell."

"An interesting idea." Harry conceded. "I tried it myself."

"So have I, but the spell is designed to resist our power specifically." Death sighed. "Even so the Angels of Destiny agree that bringing in extra help may be beneficial to us."

"What do they mean?" Harry asked.

Death smirked at him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

With the Wicca Witches most powerful members helping them albeit unintentionally, Harry went to the Wizards to garner their support. He didn't like having to use his fame in this way but he had to admit it was a good idea. They decided to target the new Minister of Magic since Harry could be sure that she would listen to what he had to say and had a personal position in this war even if she didn't know it yet.

Harry appeared in the centre of a study of a large manor in Devon and turned instantly to the thirty year old woman who used to be his best friend and sister. She was gazing out of the window at the sprawling countryside and this gave Harry a moment to look around the room even though she couldn't have seen him yet. A computer sat in one corner along with an electrical radio and fan. Obviously Hermione and Ron kept up a non-magical home. Harry hadn't expected Hermione to be able to cast away all of her roots even with her position as Minister for Magic.

Harry raised a hand and the fan kicked in even though it wasn't plugged into the wall. Hermione turned to stare at it in surprise and eyed the hanging plug sceptically. Still a Witch then if she wasn't scared of the poltergeist trick. "Ron!" She sighed as she rolled her eyes. She lifted her wand and flicked it in the general direction of the fan. Harry thought about resisting the counter spell but decided against it. He needed her to think he was a ghost and not a magical being of immense power.

The fan clicked off but Harry simply flicked his hand at the window and it slammed shut making her scream and jump around. She opened it again instantly with her wand but as soon as it was up the blinds shot down over the open hole blanketing the room in darkness. Harry pre-empted her need to have light and flicked on the light switch with his hand. A spell impacted next to the light switch but Harry was already across the room. He started turning picture frames on the mantle piece, partially surprised at how many she had of him in the room. By the end of his circuit of the room the only pictures left facing her had Harry Potter in them.

"Ron!" She screamed and cast a blanketing impedimenta that simply washed over him.

Harry killed the lights and concentrated on appearing to his scared friend. He appeared in the dim room with only the slatted lights coming through the blinds to illuminate his face. "Ron can't hear you, Hermione." He told her calmly.

"Who are you!?" She cried pointing her wand at him. "How did you get passed the guards and the wards?"

"Wards, magic, guards?" Harry smiled slightly. "They don't effect the dead, Hermione."

He knew he was being overly dramatic but the more scared she was the more she'd believe this had happened later on. He knew Hermione, if it could be explained away by science she would try, even if that science was a stress-induced hallucination. "Who are you!?" She demanded.

"It's only been twelve years, Hermione." Harry sighed before stepping towards her. Her wand shook so Harry stopped and the window blind shot up into its roller letting light bathe the room. "I know you can't have forgotten me already."

"Harry!" She choked her wand falling to the desk with a clatter and her hands came up to cover her nose and mouth as if she was about to throw up. "You were dead."

"Don't worry, Hermione. I still am." Harry smiled reassuringly before giving her a lopsided grin that he knew she hated. She'd once told him that it made him look like he was about to pounce on his prey like a cat.

She opened and shut her mouth a few times and Harry came to her rescue. "Right…proof." Harry brought up a hand in mock thought. He pulled on the bond and it responded with a flood of information from her late grandparents in the beyond. He decided to start a bit closer to home though. "The last thing I said to you was that I had to see where it was I had started before I faced where I might finish. I caught you and Ron in your first kiss when Ron was supposed to be on the look out for swamp lures." She didn't look convinced so he shrugged, she'd realise that only he could have known either of those things when she calmed down a bit. "Your grandmother Patricia wants me to tell you that she always has forgiven you for knocking all of her best china off of the tea tray when you were eight. Your grandfather wants me to remind you about the time you bit him on the side of his right kneecap when you were teething as a baby and also that he's glad you listened to his advice to find a nice red head to settle down with. Your _other_ grandma…"

"Stop it!" Hermione all but screamed. "How do you know all of that?"

"You could say I've spoke to them. Dumbledore was right about the next great adventure." Harry told her and she went pale.

"You're a ghost, a ghost that looks like Harry." She stated as she collapsed into her chair.

"I _am_ Harry, Hermione." Harry told her. "But I'm a spirit."

"What are you doing here?" She sobbed. Harry circled the desk and knelt beside her. She spun to face him.

"I came to warn you." Harry told her. "There's a new evil coming that will make Voldemort look like a primary school bully in comparison."

"Why would you care about the living?" She asked.

Harry felt his eyebrows rise at the interesting question, not one you'd expect at a time like this. "Because you are still living, so is Ron and your sons." Harry told her sincerely. "And because this evil is a danger beyond simple Wizardry, it wants to rule everything, magic, non-magic. Even heaven and hell."

Her eyes widened. "What is it?"

"It's a being older than Wizards and Witches, ancient powers trapped it in the deepest parts of hell but now its acting through living beings to try to escape." Harry sighed and glanced out of the window. "It's teaching servants to trap souls so that they can release it on the world. If that happens it will kill everything you love."

"Trapping souls?"

"You've already seen it once." Harry met her gaze. "Zacharias' soul was trapped by Paul Secomb until the Dementor released it. He's in the beyond now with the rest of us and he's happy. Please Hermione you can't let the Wizards sit aside on this one, everyone needs to be doing something. Find the ones like Paul Secomb and stop them all."

Determination filled her eyes and Harry thought that in some part of the Great Design Zacharias' death had been leading to this. She nodded at him. "Will I ever see him again? Will I ever see you again?"

"When it's your time, Hermione, you'll be able to spend every moment you want with everyone you want to. And you'll see me at least once more, maybe more." Harry promised her.

"Ron will never believe this." Hermione told him with a small chuckle that seemed close to hysterical to Harry.

"I think I should be able to think of something." Harry grinned as he reached for the Pull again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Within days Hermione was using Penseive memories from her own son to back up the information she claimed to have found. She didn't try to persuade people that the spirit of Harry Potter had given her a 'celestial' warning of the upcoming evil even if some, especially those that had seen him block the Killing Curse aimed at Luke Weasley, would believe her. If anyone could do it, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived could.

They were using Luke's recollection of the attack to train their Aurors to recognise the specially chanted spell and had declared use of the spell as worthy of a Capital punishment. So far it would only be Aurors that were permitted to shoot to kill when somebody attempted the spell but since the general population had been told what would happen to their souls if they were killed after the spell was cast it wouldn't be long before the public would shoot to kill too though they were being asked to simply stun.

Harry appeared in a familiar city, he'd been here an uncountable number of times before but the most memorable had been the death of the Ripple of Fate ten years ago. He was on another mission for the Angels of Destiny. They'd decided that something had to be done about the current Echo who they had watched be trained by the old Echo after he had lost his powers. Now that the Echo was soon to move to the city to confront the Ripple of Fate they had decided that Harry should be there to deal with things. With the Deviant's plots becoming more dangerous they couldn't afford the normal strife between the Ripple and the Echo to end in one of their deaths and the upsetting of the balance.

Harry didn't think that the Echo was stupid enough to actually work for the Deviant since he believed in righting destiny and there was no way that the Deviant could claim that that was one of his goals but it couldn't hurt to be cautious.

Harry walked into the nearest building, a morgue, and walked through a side door and down a corridor to the main examination room. A woman was fussing over a body lying on one of the table, presumably prepping it. Tru Davis glanced at him as he entered the room and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Sir." She said as she pulled at her gloves. "This area is off-limits. If you're here to identify a body could you please wait in the waiting room and I'll be with you as soon as possible."

"I'm here to see you actually." Harry told her as he leaned on the side wall. "You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you. You look a lot like your mother though I never saw her when she was twenty-five."

"Uh…you knew my mother?" Tru asked. "I'm really sorry, sir, but I shouldn't let you in here."

"You didn't let me in, I let myself in. Don't worry, nobody will mind." Harry told her with the same lopsided grin that had used against Hermione. Harry turned his head to look at the man on the table, he was dead but his soul refused to move on. It wasn't his time. "How did he die?"

"What?" She frowned before realising what he was talking about. "Uh…I'm not supposed to tell you that."

Harry looked back at her. "It's a shame nobody could stop it." He shrugged. "Maybe next time."

Harry's eyes darted to the body as it's head whipped around to Tru. "Help me!"

Harry felt the world lose focus and was dropped unceremoniously into the Ghostly realm. It was an automatic reaction to prevent Death from being affected by time jumps. He grinned before following the Pull through time and space to a café near to the morgue. He arrived only ten minutes before Tru would arrive and found the man he was looking for. He wanted her to realise that he was more than just a man otherwise she'd simply not believe him even if he started vanishing and so on.

He sat across the table from Harrison Davis who he hadn't seen since the youngest of the three children of Elise Davis had been fourteen. The last time he had seen him was when his father had kicked him and his eldest sister from the house. Harry knew that Harrison and his eldest sister had gone straight from there to their mothers house to find Tru crying over Elise's dead body. It wasn't a pleasant thing for the three to remember.

"Uh…do I know you?" Harrison asked him.

"I doubt it." Harry gave him that same lopsided smile. "I'm just here for the coffee."

"You didn't order anything." Harrison pointed out.

"I don't feel like coffee any more really." Harry shook his head and gestured vaguely about him.

"Why did you sit down then?" Harrison asked.

"You looked interesting." Harry told him truthfully.

"I'm confused." Harrison chuckled lightly not in the least bothered by Harry's presence. Harry's powers always made it easier for people to like him. His mysterious looks always made people curious about him and people were always attracted to the prospect of the Beyond whether they knew it or not. "Who are you?"

"My names Harry." Harry told him, he couldn't exactly say 'Hi, I'm death' after all.

"Harrison." Said man passed his hand over the table and Harry reached over and shook it. "Have we ever met before?"

"I don't think so." Harry admitted. "I'm not really from around here."

"Oh…" Harrison frowned thoughtfully. "I've lived here my whole life. I always thought I'd get out, move to somewhere new but then my mother died and my father disappeared and I couldn't bare the thought of leaving my older sisters."

"My parents died before I could remember them." Harry admitted warming up to the man. "It's been a long time."

Harrison smiled sadly at him. "Sometimes I think my father had something to do with it, the way he vanished even before he heard about her death."

"You don't like your father then?" Harry asked.

"I hate him." Harrison spat.

"Who do you hate?" Tru's voice sounded from behind Harry. She'd obviously walked into the café for her lunch date with her younger brother.

"Our father." Harrison told her.

"Er…sorry I asked." Tru shook her head before turning to take in Harry and by her shocked expression she hadn't looked at him properly thus far.

"This is Harry. We've been getting to know each other, right Harry?" Harrison introduced them. Harry nodded and flashed Tru his lopsided smile. "Harry, this is my big sister Tru."

"We've met." Tru said before shutting her mouth with a snap.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I've met you before." Harry frowned at her.

"Oh, maybe I was wrong." She stammered out.

"That's quite alright. I'd better get going. Maybe I'll see you both again." Harry stood and headed for the door. He vanished from sight along the way and found himself in his normal capacity standing over them both.

"What's wrong with you?" Harrison asked his older sister. "He was a really nice guy."

"Well you certainly hit it off quickly. I didn't know you were like that, Har." Tru retorted.

"It's not like that, he just…" Harrison frowned. "I don't know actually. I just felt like I could talk to him."

"Just like I felt like I didn't have to kick him out of the morgue this evening." Tru told him. So Harrison knew his sister was the Ripple of Fate.

"You're talking in different tenses again." Harrison rolled his eyes at him. "Is this a rewind day then? So, I've technically already talked to him then?"

"Technically no." Tru said like she always did. "Wait. That _is _the first time. I don't understand. He wasn't here when I arrived yesterday…er…today. You were sitting alone."

"And…?" Harrison asked. "I do sometimes have people to talk to."

"He's a stranger." Tru rolled her eyes at her younger brother. "I've never seen anything changed before on a rewind day before. Listen…I was studying the body of a young man who was supposedly hit by a car when he came into the morgue. Said something about being there to see me and that he knew mom. When I asked how he asked me how the man had died. I told him I couldn't say but he didn't seem to mind. He just said it was a shame nobody could stop it."

A look of dawning realisation crossed her face that worried her brother more than anything else she had just said. "What!?" He snapped after a few moments.

"He said 'Maybe next time'."

Harrison frowned. "And then what?"

"And then the man asked for help and I woke up this morning." Tru flicked a discarded and balled up receipt across the table in irritation. "Now I have two things to deal with."

"Two things?"

"I've got to save that man and all I have to go on is a car crash and his name." She sighed. "The thing is somehow that man you just met…Harry…knows that this is a rewind day, somehow."

"That's taking a bit of a leap isn't it?" Harrison frowned.

"He's the first person I've ever seen who has changed his actions on a rewind day without me doing anything." Tru told him.

"Maybe you did something different yesterday that stopped him from coming here." Harrison told her.

"That's a possibility." Harrison grinned happily at her as she conceded to his point. She spoke again and wiped the look from his face. "But that doesn't excuse away his words yesterday. Nobody says stuff like 'Maybe next time' unless they know about the rewind days."

"That's true." Harrison agreed. "Ok, here's how I see it. You have a name for the bloke you're supposed to save but there isn't anything to go on to find Harry. So I'm going to stick with you today in case he's a nut job and shows up again when you don't expect it."

Tru smiled at him gratefully. "Thank, Har."

"No problem," Harrison smiled at her. "Wait, I'm not going to miss out on anything good that I did yesterday am I?"

Tru just rolled her eyes and stood to begin the rest of the day of hunting for Charles Zanders and somehow work out a way to predict when he was going to step in front of one of the six million cars that would pass through this city today.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry didn't show up that evening like he had the day before. He watched Harrison and Tru battle the man rather unceremoniously out of harms way when his girlfriend, who Charles had just caught cheating on him, pushed him into the road in front of a car. He knew that not showing up would cause for greater comment than actually showing up and even though he was there they couldn't see him as the two grew frustrated.

He decided to approach Harrison three days later on the first of a day that he would force to rewind but he'd had to get special permission from the Angels of Destiny to do what he would have to do.

He walked into the Graveyard behind a crowd of well wishers. One of Harrison's friends had been killed the day before and Harry had taken his soul on to the Beyond himself even if the guy had been a little off the main track. His family was obviously well off and whatever problems had existed between the son and parents in life had evaporated with the son's death since the funeral wasn't a cheap one.

Harry stood off to the side in the shadows of a nearby tree. He couldn't hear what was being said but he was Death after all and didn't need to hear it. It wasn't until half way through the proceedings when Harrison looked up and saw Harry watching him and only him. Harrison glanced around him at the funeral before looking back at Harry only to find him gone. Harry appeared invisibly at his side, only a shadow lingering behind him to show that anything was there other than simple air. Only Harrison could have seen that though if he was attuned to Death. "After the Funeral I think you should go say hello to your mother. You haven't done that in a while." Harry whispered in his ear.

Harrison glanced over passed the tree and onwards to his mother's grave but didn't move until after the Funeral had broken up and people were leaving. Harrison silently walked the five minutes to his mother's grave and knelt in front of it.

"I find it interesting that the living talk to the ground rather than the sky when they talk to the dead." Harry spoke sending Harrison spinning around in fright.

"What the…?" Harrison cried. "Harry?"

"Hello, Harrison." Harry smiled his lopsided smile.

"I was just going to talk to my mother." Harrison told him as if Harry was there on purpose to interrupt.

"You don't have to be here to do that." Harry told him. "Your mother can watch you any time she wants." Harrison frowned at him but didn't deem to reply. "Do you believe in anything beyond death?"

"No." Harrison snapped.

"Really, what about your sister? I'm sure she does." Harry ignored Harrison's narrowed eyes. "If you don't believe in anything beyond dying how do you explain what your sister does?"

"She's a lab technician for a morgue. It really doesn't need explaining." Harrison told him.

"Ah." Harry grinned. "At least you're loyal to the Ripple of Fate."

"The what?" Harrison frowned.

"The Ripple of Fate. That's what the higher powers call people like your sister. People with the power to ride back through time to correct Destiny's mistakes." Harry told her. "I know all about your sister's extracurricular activities. Saving people who need saving but even she works for somebody."

"And who would that be?" Harrison asked sarcastically.

Harry laughed. "Do you believe in fate? In a person's destiny?"

"I believe everyone has to die at some point." Harrison told him honestly.

"That's right but do you believe that it's all set?" Harrison frowned but shrugged. Harry took a closing step and Harrison didn't retreat. "Everyone who is born has a time that they must die, to keep the Grand Design in order. A few are there to act as custodians of that path but there are always mistakes. Throughout time some vessels die before their time and people like your sister are here to put things right. Your sister is a tool you could say. An avatar to a great power that is vital in keeping the balance."

"That's all nonsense." Harrison told him bluntly.

"It's hard to believe but it's all true." Harry told him. "If you don't believe it then how else do you explain your sister's ability to ride back in time and how do bodies plead for her help?"

"I don't know. Neither does she." Harrison blurted before gasping.

Harry just gave him that lopsided smile again. "Don't worry, Harrison. I don't know many living people to tell that to." Harry grinned. "How about I throw you a bone?"

"What?" Harrison glared. "Like who you are?"

"All right then." Harry told Harrison bluntly. "I am Death. My job in the Grand Design is to ensure that people die when they are supposed to and that their souls don't linger in this plain."

"Huh?"

"I took your friend's soul yesterday when he was knifed during a drugs bust." Harry told him unrelentingly. "I was there the night your mother was murdered. I helped her pass on."

"You're lying!" Harrison was shaking now.

"Everything has a time and place, Harrison." Harry continued. "I know you wondered how it was that Tru survived such a brutal murder without a scratch on her. The answer is that she wasn't meant to die and it was me that stepped in to save her. I've spoken to her before. If she tried to remember that night she'd realise who I was."

"Then we'll just have to get her to remember." Harrison was still glaring at him.

"Sorry, Harrison, but everything in it's place and time. She cant know of me yet until the man sent to kill her arrives." Harrison's eyes widened and he didn't know that Harry was leading him to do exactly what he'd told him not to do.

"What!?" Harrison glared at him. "Don't you dare threaten my sister!"

Harry shook his head sadly. "You'll partly remember this conversation when the time comes. I'll need the proof you'll be able to provide and the hints that you'll give when needed but you wont have to remember the nasty details until much later."

"And how do you plan on doing that? Drug me?" Harrison glared.

"I'm going to force a rewind." The look of horror that passed across Harrison's face made Harry's lopsided grin appear on his face. "I'm going to upset Destiny."

"Why?" Harrison.

"Because things have to be handled carefully." Harry told him. "Your destiny has always been vital in the Grand Design but I have a feeling that it is more important now than even your sister's."

"You're going to kill innocent people!" Harrison spat at him.

"Not permanently. I won't do it again tomorrow." Harry shrugged just as Harrison lunged at him. His hands passed right through Harry as if he wasn't there and Harry sidestepped to remove Harrison's frozen arms from his body. "Until next time Harrison."

Harry vanished with the skull lingering effect and went straight to the morgue where he knew Tru and her boss Davies were working. Tru's phone rang and Harry smiled happily. Harrison was calling to tell Tru everything. Tru put it on speaker phone and sighed. "What is it Harrison?"

__

"It's that guy Harry!" Harry heard Harrison's slight panic and sighed. Next time he'd do it like he had with Hermione. _"He say's he's going to kill people!"_

"That's ridiculous. Why would he tell you?" Tru glanced at Davies sitting opposite her with a roll of her eyes.

__

"Shut up, Tru. This is serious. You know I don't believe in all that Destiny crap but he said you were working for Destiny without even knowing it!" Harrison's panicked voice seemed to have an effect on Tru's trust as she went slightly pale. _"He say's you saw him when mom died. He said he was there!"_

"Why would he tell you all of that?" Harry wasn't sure if it was shock or something else that was making her think of it all as truth without question but he was proud of her.

__

"He said I wouldn't remember after he forced a rewind." Harrison told her. _"He's going to kill somebody and he's going to have to do it to somebody you're with to make sure it happens."_

"Harrison, you have to get to safety!" Harry killed the phone connection with a sense of irony. He was happy that he'd said enough without revealing what he actually was. As far as she knew he was a human who knew a lot about Destiny. He began his tampering on everything nearby. The lights flickered, the fans running at the side of the room shut of with a low buzz as they wound down. The computers died.

"Oh god. It's not him!" Tru gasped. "Quick, Davies, you have to get out of here!"

"Wait, you believe some nut job is doing all of this?" Davies asked her. "Do you even remember if he was there when your mom was killed?"

"I don't remember anybody that was there that night!" Tru snapped. "Just get out of here before something bad happens to you!"

One of the fans fell from the table and Davies jumped ridiculously high in the air sending his computer monitor toppling onto the next table which sent a glass catapulting out through the office window and into an equipment hoist left outside that by maintenance. It spun around and hit one of the central supports to the room which dislodged from the ceiling.

"Jesus!" Davies swore.

"Just get out of here." Tru turned to stare at him and froze up as she saw a cloud of black lingering in the air behind him in a flickering light. She completely missed it as Davies scampered from the room into the other room. It wasn't until she breathed in that she smelt the gas escaping from the ruptured ceiling. She ran after her friend and shoved him out of the way of the fireball as it lit up against the flickering lights. Heat seared her but eventually she pulled her hands away from her head and found herself looking down into Davies' dead eyes. Her shove had made him trip and fall directly onto the end of the maintenance hauler.

"All in it's time and place." Harry told her though she didn't actually hear the words.

"Help Destiny!" Her head lurched this time as Davies' words sent her bolting up in her bed with a shocked cry.

"Oh god!" She gasped as she fell out of bed in her urge to call Davies and then her brother. Just to hear their voices. She didn't notice the lingering shadow that hovered in the light of her open window.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	5. Spirits and Attraction

Fate's Ripple

A/N; **SLASH WARNING;** I've made an executive decision with this story and decided to give in to my original plans of combining the three main worlds in the story. If you don't like the idea of Harry having a boyfriend then I apologise for that but you really shouldn't be shocked since most of my other stories have the same theme.

Chapter 5; Spirits and Attraction

Harry watched without emotion as Tru Davis hugged her brother tightly shocking him intensely. She barely pulled back long enough to tell him what had happened. About his warning and the 'accident' that had killed Davies in the morgue and his words to her that triggered the rewind.

"Help Destiny?" Harrison asked in disbelief. "What kind of warning is that?"

"You're the one that he talked to!" Tru countered.

"And I don't even remember what he told me." Harrison growled. Harry chuckled to himself. "It's creepy."

"Tell me about it. I've never been so scared. Everything in the office was going crazy, loads of things could have been fatal but it was me pushing him out of the way that killed him." Tru sighed. Harrison hugged her.

"It wasn't your fault." Harrison promised her.

"Davies said the same thing this morning though he was more interested in how he died then why." Tru rolled her eyes. "You know what's weird, I think whoever he is, he's still around."

"Who ever he is?" Harrison frowned. "What I want to know is how he got from me in the Graveyard to you at the office so fast."

"Not to mention how he got so many of the office things to do that when simply turning up and stabbing Davies with a knife would have done the job." Tru sighed. "Are you still going to the funeral later?"

"Yeah." Harrison sighed.

"I'll come with you, maybe 'Harry' will show up again." Tru suggested.

He had no plan to do anything of the kind but his task here was done for the time being. Until the Echo arrived Harry didn't need to have anything to do with this place. They would all find out what Death truly was later. Harry vanished from the city and headed for his next target.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Grandview**

Harry and Death both appeared in the small town square in a flash of identical skulls and they took in the scene even as they hid their presence from even the numerous spirits in the area. Spirits were different to their normal souls. They were people who had died unnaturally but still within the Grand Design but had some purpose on Earth to do with the Grand Design. Death could removed them through the vortex if their purpose was no longer necessary but normally they were simply ignored. There were several families who passed on the ability to see these ghosts and Harry and Death knew that one of those humans was here in Grandview. They had both felt the souls being crossed over on occasion.

There was a reason for their presence there though. Recently the spirits had come into stronger powers, they had been causing physical damage to the world far easier than they should and the Angels of Destiny believed that it could be something to do with the Deviant.

They'd come so that Harry could get to know the Spirit Whisperer, Melinda Gordon, and if he could open her eyes to the Grand Design a little along the way then all the better. Harry looked around the numerous spirit that had stopped to take an interest in the proceedings. Evidently the town Judge was being awarded though by the looks of a particular spirit not everyone was happy with the idea.

The spirit in question was called Ely. He'd been murdered years passed and the crime had been overlooked by the racist judge because the murderer had been from a powerful family. Ely seemed rather angry and was venting all of that anger at the Judge. Normally that could lead to an unnerved feeling for the living person or a cracked or frosted window but Harry and Death both felt the power rise around the human and his heart began to beat erratically.

"Stop!" A woman, Melinda Gordon, screamed across the crowd even as they noticed the Judge starting to collapse. Harry glanced sideways at Death who nodded and in an instant had transported across the square so that all of the spirits, including Ely could see him. Cries of shock rippled through the spirits even as Melinda came to a screeching halt as she caught sight of Death and his billowing cloak of shadow. His very presence seemed menacing as he warned the spirit to retreat. Ely went pale and glanced across the square at two spirits on the far side. He vanished in a cloud but Harry barely noticed as he caught sight of the spirit that Ely had looked to.

"Be gone!" Harry shouted and clapped his hands. Windows shuddered as his power over death rippled across the square and Harry rushed forwards to the fearful spirit who vanished into the shadows. Harry turned to Death and saw Melinda looking at him in confusion. He held her gaze before transporting himself to the Ghostly Plain knowing that Death would follow.

"That was the Deviant." Harry spun on Death.

"You are sure?" Death asked.

"I felt the Deviant's power but it wasn't his spirit." Harry growled but then calmed himself and thought about it. Death shuttered his eyes as the two thought about it. Eventually Harry spoke. "The Deviant has made an agreement with this spirit to collect souls for him. We can't kill this spirit to release the souls so they will have to choose to go with him or crossover."

"This fight between spirit and Whisperer is already part of the Design but if the Deviant is planning on feeding on the souls then we must also get involved." Death told him.

"I will keep an eye on her for the time being." Harry nodded.

"Keep your eyes open." Death warned him. "The spirit won't risk a direct confrontation with either of us but he may find a way to get around us."

Harry nodded and vanished from sight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few days later**

He appeared in a small shop in Grandview called 'As is never was Antiques' and he looked around the quaint place with a grin. It had been several days since the incident in the square and Ely had crossed over after getting over his issues. It always helped for the spirits to see Death lingering so closely to their haunts. The shop was empty apart from the two co-owners, Melinda Gordon and Andrea Marino, and he decided to have some fun with them.

It wasn't all for fun really but he needed to get his point across and appearing in thin air never had the same effect as scaring somebody out of their mind first. The radio flicked on to play an old English song that Harry had always liked. It was about a boy who's family hated him though Harry twisted the song to have screaming in the background.

Melinda reached over and shut it off but Harry simply switched it back on again. "Why do these things always have to happen when I'm around?" Andrea asked sardonically. She evidently knew about Melinda's gift. Melinda sighed and yanked out the plug.

Harry chuckled silently and made it play again. This time Melinda stared at it though she wasn't impressed. Maybe this would be harder than Harry thought. The room went pitch black for both of them and Andrea screamed and smacked her leg into the desk. Harry brushed a hand across the back of Andrea's neck and then flashed an image of a bloody skull in the centre of the room making even Melinda cry out in shook.

"Stop it!" Melinda shouted. Harry did. The room brightened but both looked slightly shaken especially Andrea who was shaking.

"What was that?"

"You saw that?" Melinda was shocked and rightly so, any vision like that should have only been visible to the Whisperer.

"I felt something brush the back of my neck and a bloody skull." Andrea admitted shaken as Melinda crossed the room to shut up the shop. Harry flicked his hand and the front door locked and the sign flipped over to show the word 'closed' to the rest of the world.

"I think it wants help." Melinda told her friend who rose her eyebrows up at the statement.

"Does it have to scare me too?" Andrea asked.

"What do you want?" Melinda asked into the room. Harry flipped on the music again and this time sent a chill through the air. "Why don't you show yourself?"

Harry was tempted but simply stood behind Andrea and let his shadow self take form. Melinda took a moment to see the shadow but when she did she started motioning for Andrea to move away from the counter. Andrea turned to look at Harry but couldn't see anything. Harry flowed over the counter and down to the floor before vanishing.

"Wait!" Melinda cried but Harry was behind her again. He touched her head and sent a chill through her as well as a vision that he knew was incredibly nasty. His Uncle's face just moments before he plunged the knife into him. She screamed and yanked herself forwards and around to stare at Harry in horror who was now visible to her. Harry chuckled sending another chill through the air. "Who are you?"

"You can see him?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, and he's not like the rest. He showed me his death on purpose. Why?" Melinda turned to Harry.

"Because you had to know." Harry told her with a slightly grin before he moved across the room in an instant showing his skull transport to her.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

Harry paused and considered her for a moment. "My name was Harry Potter." He told her honestly. They'd already decided between them that letting her search out his death would make this run more smoothly. "But I don't go by that any more."

"Why don't you look and act like a normal spirit?"

"Because I'm not." Harry whispered in her ear before becoming invisible again.

"Oh god Melinda." Andrea gasped.

"What?" Melinda frowned at her.

"I heard that." She said.

"What?"

"I heard him say he wasn't a normal spirit!" Andrea went white.

Melinda frowned in confusion but shook her head. "Can you look after the shop? I need to do some research."

Harry grinned and couldn't help but brush his hand over Andrea's neck again just as Melinda left the shop. "Stop that!" Andrea yelled and dashed into the back. Probably for a scarf.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Was the teasing really necessary?" Death asked him.

"She's more likely to do some research if she thinks I am going to disrupt her life." Harry told his mentor as they both stood in Melinda Gordon's kitchen watching as her husband Jim tossed a salad for dinner. Melinda had just arrived and Harry knew that she had asked her husband, a paramedic, to look into the name Harry Potter. He also knew that Jim had found something.

"That is true." Death agreed. "Though I am not one hundred percent certain as to the reason for having her know your past. It is of no consequence to the present."

"But it will open her eyes to the reality of the paranormal." Harry told him. "So far she only knows of spirits, the Beyond and she has had one encounter with an Angel."

"I see your point." Death nodded before transporting himself from the room.

"Hey honey, I called a friend in the city about that Potter kid you told me about." Jim told her.

"Oh?" Melinda paused in her attempts to open a bottle of apple juice. "Did you find anything?"

"You sure you want to know this?" Jim asked. "It was a really big deal thirteen years ago."

"Thirteen years?" She asked.

"That was when it happened. It was all over the news in England. They completely reformed child services over it." Jim paused in his salad preparing for a moment to look at her attempts with the bottle.

She drew her hands away from him declaring that she'd manage eventually. Harry chuckled. "I still need to know. He came to me for help and I need to know why he freaked me and Andrea out."

"He freaked Andrea out?" Jim frowned. "What with moving items and stuff?"

"She saw the vision he showed me. A bloody skull." Melinda sighed. "So what happened?"

Jim winced and Harry knew what was coming though he had gotten over it a long time ago. He'd even passed his Uncle's soul on to the beyond. He wasn't so far gone after ten years in prison that he didn't have a place in the Beyond. "He was omitted into the Royal Surrey Accident and Emergency with a two broken limbs, his left rib cage was collapsed and he had eight stab wounds in his chest and abdomen." Jim paused and dumped the salad into a bowl ready for dinner as he thought to himself. "He was eighteen years old."

Melinda frowned and looked up at her husband. "Was he attacked?"

"By his Uncle, his mother's sister's husband." Jim sighed. "The man was locked up until he died of a heart condition three years ago. It was a big deal over there because the police found reports that it had been going on in the holidays for his entire life and nobody spotted it."

"Or paid attention to what it was." Melinda sighed. "Why did you want me to know that?"

"Huh?"

"Not you."

"We're with ghost?" Jim asked.

"I don't feel anything but I didn't earlier either." Melinda told him. "But normally when you talk about their death like we have they hear it and come."

Harry chuckled and his voice echoed through the room as he let himself appear to Melinda only. He'd leave Jim until he really needed to pull out all the stops. "I see you did your research then."

"Is that what you wanted me to know?" Melinda asked.

"Kind of." Harry shrugged.

"Why do you need my help? Do you need help crossing over?" Melinda asked. "You don't feel like the other spirits."

"You're cleverer than the other Whisperers." Harry chuckled. "I'm here because I might need your help and you will need mine in the coming times."

"What do you need?" Melinda asked. "Can't you see the light?"

"Oh I can if I want to. I've been through it a lot but my place isn't there, it's here. I have a task to do just like you do."

"No spirit belongs here." Melinda told him.

"I'm not a spirit." Harry transported himself across the room and lifted the apple juice from her hand. Jim back pedalled rapidly as the bottle lifted from his wife's hand. Harry twisted off the lid and then set it back into her shocked hands.

"Wait I saw you in the square the other day. You appeared with that other man in the black cloak." Melinda frowned. "The spirits ran from you. Why are they scared of you?"

"Not so much scared as they don't wish for what I offer yet." Harry told her.

"What do you offer?" Melinda asked him.

"The same as you." Harry told her with a kind look. "You wont see me again until I'm needed but when I do appear you had better take cover. Oh and Melinda, beware the spirit in the hat. He is but a puppet compared to myself and my friend but his Master is not somebody to toy with."

"I don't understand."

"My whisperer, understanding is like wisdom, it comes in time and not always when we want it." Harry chuckled before reaching out to the side and patting Jim on the head before vanishing just as the man scampered backwards in horror like a kid who just got his hair messed up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few days later**

Harry appeared once again in Grandview on the tail of the disaster of the year. He had shown himself to Tru Davies and the Charmed Ones again though he'd only talked to the Charmed Ones after they had summoned him over the lack of activity all of a sudden. The Deviant's servants had been absent throughout the world since Harry and Death had seen the Deviant's spirit.

The last of the flames were dying out all across the field as Harry walked through the debris and through the spirits of all of the dead. "Harry?" He turned and looked at the speaker even though he had been waiting for it. "What are you doing here?"

"My Whisperer." Harry smiled at her as if they weren't standing in the middle of a disaster. Harry could see her eyes flashing around the field and knew she wasn't looking at the debris but at the spirits filling every space of the field.

"Why do you call me that?" She frowned at him before averting her eyes from a spirit that walked passed them both.

"It is what you are." Harry told her. "You are a Spirit Whisperer. You work for the Angel of Death."

"What?" Melinda took have a step backwards.

"You once said you were in the life business. Death was just a part of that." Harry told her making her eyes widen. It was her grandmother's saying. "The Angel of Death is just a larger part of this world that guides all people through Death."

"But why are you saying I'm your Whisperer?" Melinda asked.

"I am Death, my Whisperer." Harry said before transporting himself to her shoulder and between her and a small child who was stood listening to them. A child who Harry knew didn't know what had happened and didn't care for unfinished business. It was he that Harry was really here for. "I take the souls of the newly dead and convey them to the beyond."

"You're the Light?" She asked and Harry had to thank Death's Appeal for her acceptance.

"I suppose you could say that."

"So why don't you take them all?" Melinda looked close to tears and Harry leaned towards her with a soft smile.

"Sometimes they need to do something else before they leave." Harry told her. "I only take those who cannot benefit from remaining."

"Then why are you here?" Melinda frowned.

"Not all of these souls want to stay." Harry took a half step back and turned to face the small five year old. He held out his hand and the boy shyly tucked his hand into Harry's larger one. "Hi there, Jason."

"Where's my Daddy?" Jason asked. Melinda crouched down beside Harry and he gave her a small smile. "Daddy said he'd meet me when I got off the plane."

"You're Daddy's still waiting for you, Jason, but there's others waiting for you now. Do you know what happened?" Harry asked without taking his eyes from Jason's face.

"The grownups won't talk to me." Jason looked upset for a moment. "Matthew said that but I haven't seen him in ages. Daddy said I shouldn't have to start with."

"Matthew told you about dying didn't he Jason." Harry stated more than asked.

Jason nodded slowly and looked around at all of the wreckage. "Was I in that plane?"

"Yes sweetie, we're so sorry." Melinda gasped out.

"You know what though, Jason. Remember your Daddy told you that you'd see your Mummy again one day, that you'd be with her again some day." Harry asked and got a strange look from Melinda at his tactic for soothing the boy's transition. "And Matthew's waiting for you too just as he promised."

"Can I go?" Jason asked. "I don't like it here."

"Sure Jason." Harry stood and offered the boy a lift. Jason grinned and held up his arms. Harry lifted him and placed him on his hip. "You ready?"

Harry held out his hand to Melinda. "What?"

"I think you need a boost of confidence." Harry told her and shook his hand. "Nobody will notice."

"I'm talking to empty space, I think people might already have noticed." Melinda told him.

"Actually they can all see us, they just wont take notice." Harry grinned at her. He shook his head again. "Come on, you're keeping him from his Afterlife."

Jason giggled and wrapped his hands around Harry's neck as Melinda caved and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry shifted them out of reality and to the Ghostly Realm. The sound of the crash sight faded and the debris vanished. Plain field spread across the area and they stood on the double lane road that cross the fields centre. "Where are we?" Melinda asked.

"In a kind of limbo." Harry explained. "Souls cross through here on the way to the Afterlife."

Harry raised the hand that held Melinda's own hand and the vortex sprung to life shinning with great beams of light that circled around inside it. Melinda gasped and her hand tightened on Harry's.

"I can't go through there." Melinda looked at him in shock.

"Why's the lady so scared?" Jason asked Harry.

"She's not scared. Just confused." Harry told him and took a step forwards before turning to Melinda with a half smile. "You've dedicated your life to helping people to pass through this. It's about time you feel what it's all about."

She looked worried but eager all at the same time. "I can hear my mommy!" Jason told them with a grin on his face.

"Let's go." Melinda gripped Harry's hand tighter and Harry led the other two through the Vortex, one to stay permanently and the other to just touch the edge of the Beyond before coming back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later**

Harry stood at the edge of the crowd carefully hidden from anybodies sight as Melinda tried to convince the spirits of the plane crash that it was their destiny to pass through into the Light. Harry could see the Deviant's servant spirit in the centre with Melinda and Jim and a federal agent. The spirits were arguing with Melinda and evidently the Deviant's servant had promised them power and the ability to live forever with their families in return for staying with him on Earth.

Harry was getting tired of the argument. Even though most seemed to side with Melinda there were still some that wanted to stay, those that felt they had no place in the Beyond. "Stay with me and you can be happy for all time! She doesn't even know what it is she speaks of! She has never been there!"

"Enough!" Harry's voice echoed across the clearing before he transported himself into the clearing right in front of the Servant. He snarled and thrust out his hands. The Spirit was yanked into the air by his throat. "You have overstepped your bounds and lied to these spirits."

"Harry?" Melinda gasped.

"Er, honey?" Jim frowned. "Why can I see him?"

"Shouldn't we be?" The Federal Agent asked.

"He's not a spirit." Melinda told him as she watched in awe as Harry held a spirit up by the throat without touching him. "He's the Angel of Death."

"Uh…" Jim gaped. "Ok?"

Melinda touched him on the arm. Harry eyed those around them. "He lied to you all. He has no power to offer you anything, he says that Melinda Gordon has never seen the Beyond and she hasn't but she has felt it. He knows nothing of this as his soul will rest in Hell for eternity." Harry told them all. "He is scared so he remains here but his time is over. His freedom revoked by this one deed."

"Deed?" One asked.

"Attempting to capture your souls for eternity to raise a Deviant from the depths of Hell." Harry clenched his fist tighter and the servant cried out as he began to burn. "A Deviant that would have destroyed all that live on this world, including your families."

Harry seemed to have grown as they watched. He wasn't just a figure in a black cloak, now he was the ultimate power, the spirits felt it down to their very bones and they cringed backwards slightly though they didn't take their eyes off of him. The living there shivered as the power flowed across the scene and light began to flow from the trees. The vortex was opening and with Harry so angry and so many souls in the area it was opening in reality instead of in the Ghostly Realm.

Harry held the servant tightly in his grasp as the spirits slowly walked towards the light and disappeared. To Harry's irritation though not all of the went and a few lingered. He growled at the servant's pained smirk and released him before he promptly vanished with the six souls that had lingered. "Did they all go?" Jim asked. Harry turned to look at him.

"No, some went with the man in the hat." Melinda told them.

"Who _are_ you?" The Federal Agent asked Harry but he was simply ignored as Harry turned to Melinda.

"He isn't the main threat. A being called a Deviant has been gathering what souls he can and whereas we've managed to prevent all of the incidents that we know of he is gaining power." Harry told her. "If he succeeds you must be careful. Your soul is more powerful than most and he will want it."

"What can I do?" Melinda asked.

"I'll protect her." Jim declared.

"As honourable as that is Jim, we had something else in mind." Harry told them.

"We?" Melinda asked.

Harry raised a hand and the Federal Agent slumped to the ground. "Perhaps without the government listening in." Harry told her with a small grin. "We are assigning you some protection."

"What kind of protection?" Jim frowned.

"Keep your mind open." Harry chuckled. "In the mean time, my Whisperer, the servant has one target left here. Guide her through."

"She's my best friend. I will." Melinda nodded. "Thank you."

"No matter how hard this life may seem at times." He told both Melinda and Jim. "It is important and those your helping will always be grateful to you. Be careful."

Harry let himself fade from their vision before vanishing from reality to find the next piece in the plan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**San Francisco**

Death had already warned Harry that he might feel attraction to people even while being an immortal Angel. He'd said that it was a part of life to love someone just like it was a part of life to die. Death was a part of life so it was expected that Death should be able to love. He had been sceptical by the prospect even after he looked into Harrison's destiny and found that he was destined to be more than just a human.

It was therefore quite a shock when he transported himself directly to Christopher Halliwell and found himself embarrassed by the sight of the man in only his boxers. In a strange twist of fate he noted that he had transported himself as a visible spectre and his gasp of surprise made the technically younger, but older looking, man jump around in surprise.

"Wyatt! What have I told you…?" He trailed off as Harry turned to the side as he felt his face flush. "Oh crap." Harry heard scrambling and the sound of hopping but didn't try to look though he found himself tempted to sneak another look at the well defined muscles of the slender man's chest and stomach. "Um…I'm decent now."

"I'm sorry for intruding." Harry winced even as he looked up and felt himself flushing again. He took a steadying breath but forced himself to look at the young man. He had pulled on a creased pair of jeans and a crumpled t-shirt and his hair was utterly mused.

"Aren't you the Angel of Death? We saw you before." Christopher asked.

"I am one of the two current Angels of Death." Harry conceded. "We want to ask a favour of you, Christopher."

"After what you just saw I think Chris is fine." Chris smirked at him and Harry felt his face heating up again. "I didn't know Death had feelings."

"Of course I have feelings, Chris!" Harry frowned at him. "I just didn't realise this was one of them. I haven't felt it since I died."

"Since you died?" Chris frowned as Harry clicked his mouth shut in shock that he had just said that.

"Look, it isn't a simple thing to explain. I was born with the purpose of becoming the next Angel of Death, I died and now I make sure people pass on." Harry told him. "The rest of this type of thing is just as strange to me as it is to a normal person."

Chris took a sly step forwards evidently enjoying himself. "You're attracted to me?" Chris asked. Harry stepped backwards and hit the wall with a solid thump.

"I don't know." Harry admitted.

Chris smirked and took another step forwards closing the gap between them. For an instant Harry thought Chris was going to push himself against Harry but instead he leaned forwards and kissed him. Harry's mouth opened in shock and he found himself returning the kiss before he realised what he was doing. His hands came up and caught the edge of Chris' hastily put on shirt and placed his hands on his stomach. As soon as Harry's hands touched skin he pulled back and transported himself across the room shocking Chris with the lingering image of a skull.

"I'm Death, Chris." Harry stated from behind the living witch making him jump around. Chris was flustered and his lips were swollen. At least Harry knew he had liked the kiss too. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know. I feel attracted to you." Chris admitted. "I've never felt it this fast before."

"I've never felt it at all." Harry said quietly. "I was killed at eighteen."

Chris sat on the side of the bed and looked up at Harry earnestly. "Tell me how you died?"

Harry frowned but he'd gotten over his death a long time ago. "My Uncle hated me for being a Wizard. I was supposed to kill a Dark Lord but I wanted to say goodbye to my childhood. He insulted me, my parents, everything. I lost control of my magic and he lost control of his temper. He broke my body and he stabbed me again and again until the police dragged him off of me." Chris just watched him with an understanding face. "I died in the hospital surrounded by people who wanted me to live and watched by the police officer who's son was the first soul I took to the Beyond."

"I don't blame you for wanting to feel attracted to somebody. It just took me by surprise that somebody would find me attractive. Everybody just hunts down my brother and never even look at me." Chris admitted. "It just struck me all of a sudden."

Harry shut his eyes and pulled himself upright. "I came here because you have been chosen to guard a charge. An important one." Harry told him. "The Deviant has been targeting Earthbound spirits and in particular a Spirit Whisperer in Grandview. We need you to protect her. Tell her about magic, about Whitelighters, about your family, about anything you want. Protect her and her husband even if it takes all of your family."

"Is she really important?" Chris said.

"As important as the rest of the players in this fight but she is defenceless against magic as is two other players though we have a plan for them too." Harry told him cryptically.

"You guys have been busy." Chris chuckled.

"It's surprising what you can get done when you don't need to eat or sleep and can stand on the top of Mount Everest and relax." Harry told him with a straight face.

"You might not need to eat or sleep but I bet there's some things you do need." Chris laughed as Harry went red again and turned to try to hide it. When he turned back to face him, Chris was standing right in front of him and kissed him again. "Seriously, think about it."

"You don't care that I'm dead?" Harry rose his eyebrows up.

"So was my dad when I was born." Chris laughed. Harry blinked. "Seriously."

Harry shuttered his eyes for a moment before meeting Chris' eyes for a moment. "Her name is Melinda Gordon, you can find her at an Antique store in Grandview's central square." Harry told him eventually trying to avoid the topic now that he'd fallen in the middle of it without warning.

Chris looked at his feet. "I'm sorry if I'm coming across too hard but it was you that appeared in my room when I was almost completely naked. It's a defensive reaction."

Harry gave a small smile and cupped the back of Chris' neck with his hand. He brought his head forwards and gave him a lingering kiss before he vanished from sight. Harry shook his head to clear his traitorous emotions before looking up at the pale coloured ceiling of the Ghostly Plain's version of Chris' room. "Death!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	6. The Immutable

Fate's Ripple

Chapter 6; The Immutable

**Ghostly Realm**

"Yes, Death?" Death asked with a smirk.

Harry actually growled at the cocky git but Death seemed unfazed by any irritation in Harry's expression. "What the hell just happened to me?"

"I think you garnered the interest of Christopher Halliwell." Death told him bluntly. "And since I don't fear your wrath I'd have to say that you've developed quite the crush on him."

"You're an irritating old man." Harry told him bluntly.

"But I'm an old man that speaks the truth." Death told him. "I told you when you first became an Angel of Death that you'd have to face up to all the parts of life that a normal mortal goes through. Your involvement with Christopher Halliwell is part of destiny. It was not clear to even the Angels of Destiny why it was needed but it is required all the same."

"So I have no choice in the matter?" Harry asked.

"After all this time as Death and you still ask that question." Death chuckled. "We all appear to have a choice in everything but yet we all choose the way it must run out anyway."

Harry gritted his teeth. "I don't think Chris is going to see it that way."

"He made the choice to kiss you." Death told him.

"You were watching?" Harry asked.

"I learnt of it across the Pull." Death assured him. "Come now, we can't do anything about your growing feelings but we do have work to do. The time is near where the Ripple of Fate will near the edge of her determination. And your presence is required when Christopher Halliwell meets Our Whisperer."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Listen to the distortions and see if I can find out what the Deviant is planning next." Death told him. "Speak to the Charmed Ones and warn them that things are about to pick up again."

"No short list then." Harry surmised.

"It never is." Death vanished from the Ghostly plain and Harry took one last look around the deserted bedroom of Christopher Halliwell before transporting himself through time and space to the next place he was needed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He reappeared silently and invisibly in the middle of a street during the repeat of the same day he'd already lived through. It was technically the morning before he'd talked to Chris but that didn't matter to him.

He looked across the street and felt the Pull attract him to a man in his mid forties lying on the ground between two paramedics. This was the way to die, with people trying to save you. Harry looked to his side at the man in the simple white robe and smiled.

"What's happening?" The man frowned.

"Hello Frank." Harry greeted without answering.

"Am I dead." Frank stared at his body in awe.

"Yes."

"I have a strange feeling that I've done this before." Frank told him. "Those two there?" He pointed off to the watching crowd just as the paramedic declared him dead. Harry looked over and saw Tru standing with Jack, the Echo.

"You told them to save Nadine Casola." Harry told him calmly. "They have the power to relive days to correct small mistakes."

"Can they save her?" Frank asked.

"Tru will." Harry smiled at him. "You wanted to stay to save Nadine and by telling Tru you have done just that."

"Will you make sure?" Frank asked, unconcerned by his own fate."

"That's my job." Harry told him. "Come, you have another place to be now." Harry took the man's hand in his own and an instant later they were in an empty street standing before the vortex. Harry walked through it with Frank and let his presence at his side smooth over the transition before he returned to the mortal world.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Later that day**

Harry watched quietly as Tru and Jack ran across the front lawn of the house where Nadine was trying to kill herself. He knew that this would be where Tru found out the difference between them. She'd discovered Jack's identity as another like herself on the first time this day had played out but she was about to discover that his purpose was completely different to her own.

"We're too late." Jack told her simply.

"I have to see for myself." Tru told him. Jack grabbed her arm as she tried to run passed him.

"Why are you being like this?" Jack asked though Harry doubted he was genuinely curious.

"I'm trying to do my job!" Tru told him as she tried to break away from him.

"So am I." Jack told her. That was the cinch of it to Harry. He was on neither of their sides as long as they were doing what they should be but he was more on Tru's side in the fact that he was here to protect her from Jack since he had been twisted in his own views of this fight between Ripple and Echo. He'd been manipulated by Tru's father and while his actions wouldn't normally be construed as evil the Echo was always seen that way. He was here to make Tru see that the Echo was as vital to the grand scheme of things as she was.

"You don't want to save her!" Tru realised in shock. "You want her to die! So help me god, if you don't let go of me!"

"Tru!" Jack tried to get her attention. "Tru, would you just listen to me! Nadine Casola is supposed to die. Why should you change that?"

"Because somebody asked me to!" Tru snapped trying to break away again. "Because I can!"

Jack readjusted his position to block her attempts at escape once more before arguing back. "That's not good enough. You have no idea what you're doing! If you save someone who shouldn't be here then they'll be consequences!"

"You think I'm messing up some Grand Plan?" Tru almost seemed to mock him. "Maybe I am the plan? If somebody needs my help then I'm not going to just stand by and watch!"

"Then I'm not going to stop you." Jack suddenly acquiesced and took a step to the side to let her go. Tru ran passed him and around the building. "This time."

Harry watched him as Tru ran off before deciding that he was too much of a risk. The Ripple and Echo were both out of Destiny's control when it came to their decisions. It was the only way that they could work and it concerned Harry that Jack might decide to do something extreme to win his side of the argument. Harry plunged the area into shade as if the sun had just been blotted out and Jack looked up at the still brightly burning sun in shock.

"You think you're the plan?" Harry asked harshly in his ear still invisible. Jack shot around.

"Who's there?" Jack gasped as he felt extreme cold fill every part of his body.

"You can't touch her or you'll face my wrath." Harry warned and this time let his body flicker into a visible image of a cloaked man. He forewent using his magic to give himself a scythe viewing that as a bit cliché, for now that is.

"Who are you?" Jack fell back onto the ground in shock staring at where Harry's image had flashed.

"I am forever." Harry told him in a whisper from his ear. "I am always, you are but a moment in its passing. Don't ever try to defy me."

Harry didn't bother to see if he'd react to that one. He'd let Jack stew on it for a while happy in the knowledge that Jack was fearful of repercussions. It may not last forever but it was a good enough scare for the time being. Harry transported himself around the building to Tru and looked down gently at the dying Nadine barely conscious in a patio chair.

He reached out to the pull and knew that Nadine wouldn't need his help in passing on to the beyond. Tru had done her job and protected the Grand Design as far as this went but her real battle was about to begin and it was vital that she won so that she could be there for Harrison when it was time for his own role to come into play.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Mount Everest**

Harry decided to stand guard over the world for the rest of what remained of the day. He couldn't use the day, a repeat one, to speak to the Charmed Ones since even now he was telling Chris to take Melinda Gordon as a charge. He listened to all the death in the world and the few out of those that Death was required to respond to. He could have stood there indefinitely on vigil over the mortals but it wasn't necessary this time. Just as Death was taking a soul from China into the beyond Harry felt the magic that he had started to hate with his entire being.

He traced the feeling of an upcoming death all the way to England and knew through the Pull that it wasn't meant to be. Harry's world flashed white as the Angels of Destiny tore him into their realm. "Stop them!" She told him. "She can not be permitted to die even if another must fall in her stead!"

Harry transported himself back to the normal realm and arrived in Diagon Alley completely undetected. He felt the Pull straining to give him information even as Destiny was being rewritten to compensate for what was happening. The being, for he couldn't really be called a Mortal anymore, was rippling with power and he stank of the Deviant. The Wizard raised a crackling wand and a blast of magic struck the front doors of Gringotts Bank and blew them inwards.

"Stop this!" Harry shouted without becoming visible to the Deviant's Wizard or the mortal Wizards trying to stop him. "None are meant to die here."

"I care little for that!" The Wizard spat without taking his eyes off of the Wizards before him. "My Master is all knowing, he knows what must be done to save this planet. With every death and soul collected he becomes more powerful until he is able to escape from his prison and then nothing will be able to stop him."

Silence smothered the battle field and Harry crossed it in an instant to stand behind the Deviant's Wizard. "But what will become of you when that happens? Do you really think he will have a place at his side for a simple Wizard like you?"

"I will be his second in command!" The Wizard demanded.

"Nigel Haer, you are doomed for eternity and you know it." Harry hissed.

Nigel growled and a surge of magic welled up from him and flung itself towards the Wizards but particularly Hermione Weasley. Harry knew it was the Deviant that had sent the spell using Nigel as a conduit but Harry couldn't let it strike. He transported himself across the battle and became visible to them. He sent the magic of Eternal Death back at the spell but it only slowed it down. The spell struck him in the chest but instead of vanishing like he expected it too he felt his chest scream in pain as all of his ribs were shattered. Harry felt his eyes blur even as he cried out in pain.

The Deviant had become powerful enough to hurt even Death but to everyone there it was just the ghost of Harry Potter being maimed. Harry forced himself up knowing that he couldn't die just from a spell like this. Only the Deviant himself had ever killed Death. Nigel didn't look so good either. Blood was pouring from his nose, mouth, ears and eyes as the toll of channelling such powerful magic through his mortal body tore him apart.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she shouldered passed the other Wizards and threw herself at Harry. Harry shifted out of this dimension slightly even though it strained his powers and her hands flitted straight through him.

He felt another up welling of magic and Nigel's victorious smirk turned into one of horror. "No, Master! You'll kill me!" Nigel cried as he sagged to his knees though that wouldn't stop the strike.

Harry drew himself up but could feel everything in the Pull telling him that he couldn't jump in front of another one of those blasts. Somebody else would have to die to protect Hermione. A lot of things happened in the next few seconds and Harry took them all in. The Deviant's blast struck out at Hermione even as a cloud of orbs erupted across the battle field as the Charmed Ones appeared along with Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Two people died then. The Deviant's Wizard was utterly obliterated, both body and soul and Ron Weasley died as he dived in front of his wife to sacrifice himself to save her.

"Death!" Harry called out weakly as he clutched his maimed chest but Death was already standing at his side amidst the chaos around them.

"I'll deal with his soul." Death told him quietly. "Go to the Angels."

"Your hurt!" Piper Halliwell was staring at him in shock.

Harry drew himself up to face them all and knew he was in a horrid state by their shocked faces. "Now you understand the power we face." He told them quietly before vanishing from the mortal realm.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Grandview**

Harry watched invisibly as Andrea dolefully wandered about the shop. It was closed for the morning and a sign on the door said that because of Andrea's death Melinda was busy. Chris had already shown once but seeing it was closed and left, probably choosing to come back later.

Harry sat himself in one of the chairs and Andrea tried to lift a small teddy bear from the counter. "I'm going to miss this." She muttered to herself.

"People always miss the strangest things." Harry told her simply suddenly appearing where he sat. Andrea turned slowly to stare at him without the fright and fear she would have if she was still alive. "But you won't once you're there."

"Is it really like Melinda describes it?" Andrea asked.

"The Beyond?" Harry asked and received a nod. "Melinda is among the living, she cannot fully comprehend the Beyond. To her it is everything she has dreamed it would be. For the dead it is more than they could ever dream about."

Andrea watched him suspiciously. "I told Melinda I'd cross over and I can see the light and everything but I don't want to leave her all alone."

"You're amongst the dead now, Andrea." Harry told her. "The concerns of the living aren't for you to worry about."

"You're supposed to be Death right?" Andrea narrowed her eyes.

"Supposedly." Harry chuckled.

"Then you're supposed to know when everyone is supposed to die?" Andrea asked.

Harry, knowing where this was going, interrupted her next question. "It isn't in Melinda's destiny to die now. And she won't die before an Heir is born to carry on her legacy."

"That sounds so cold." Andrea told him bluntly. Harry smiled at her without reacting and she sighed out. "It was you that scared Melinda and I last week wasn't it. Did you know I was going to die?"

"It was your destiny." Harry told her simply.

"Why?" Andrea asked.

"I'm sorry, Andrea, but the Grand Design is far too complicated for a mortal to understand. Every person's life is affected by every other living thing on the planet. To change the Grand Design, even through simple knowledge of it's actions can have disastrous effects on every living thing on this planet." Harry told her simply.

"Will Melinda be ok, now that I'm gone?" Andrea asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine." Harry told her simply as he stood. "We've sent somebody to guard her for the time being."

"Will I be able to watch her?" Andrea paused. "And my brother?"

"For as long as you want." Harry held out his hand and Andrea took it.

"Could you tell her I crossed over and tell her I love her?" Andrea asked. "Could you ask Jim to watch out for her in my place?"

"Don't worry, Andrea." Harry smiled as he slipped them smoothly into the Ghostly Plain. "I'll tell her."

"And tell her I'll watch over her?" Andrea asked just as the Vortex burst into existence. Harry just smiled at her before they walked through the Vortex together.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Grandview - that evening**

He'd collected three souls between taking Andrea to the beyond and returning to Grandview. He was meant to have talked to the Charmed Ones to warn them that they expected the Deviant to step up his attacks but with what had happened in Diagon Alley he saw little point in that now. He fully expected to be summoned at some point.

Melinda was leaning on the counter in her shop looking rather miserable as she stared out of the window at the repair crews replacing windows after the airplane crash rather than working on her paperwork. Harry adjusted his image so he appeared wearing the normal black clothing of Death before becoming visible to her. "Hey, my Whisperer." He spoke quietly and she snapped her head to the side to look after him where he sat in one of the antique chairs.

"Hi." She said after a few moments of silence as she tried to find something to say. "Andrea's gone."

"I know. I took her to the Beyond." Harry told her simply.

"I didn't think you'd have to." She frowned. "Are you always there when I help somebody crossover?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "We help people crossover or force them. When you convince somebody to go willingly you smooth their passing and make our role pointless."

"Then why did you take Andrea?"

"For two reasons. She lingered because she was scared for you being on your own without her." Harry told her quietly. "And secondly as a favour to you. So that you would know that she was safely with her parents on the other side. I think lately she's managed to prove to a little boy that she was never really blind."

Melinda looked surprised and confused at the last comment before evidently remembering the small boy ghost she'd helped crossover that she'd left with Andrea even though Andrea hadn't been able to see or hear him. Melinda had told the boy, who hadn't known he was dead, that Andrea was blind and that's why she never looked directly at him.

"Will she be happy?"

"I'd imagine so." Harry shrugged. "She told me to tell you that she loves you and asked me to tell Jim to look after you in her place."

"Jim will like that." Melinda commented. "Though maybe I should pass that along. You spooked him rather a lot when you patted him on the head. Even seeing you after the crash didn't help calm him down that much."

Harry laughed properly for the first time in months or even years and Melinda smiled at him. "What's it like? Being Death."

Harry smiled gently at her. "Death is everything. It is a hard concept to understand and a harder one to describe to another."

"Why are you here?" Melinda asked after a moment.

"You remember I told you about sending somebody to protect you?" Harry asked and received a nod. "He should be arriving soon and I thought I'd come and watch."

"Watch what?" She frowned.

Harry grinned. "Just keep an open mind."

"What? Is he some strange creature of something?" She asked trying to make a joke.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that." Harry glanced to the side and Melinda followed his gaze to the door just as a rather scruffy looking Chris Halliwell opened the front door and walked in. When she looked back at the chair he was invisible again. Neither could see him but he hadn't moved from his relaxed position with one foot up on the other knee.

"Hi, can I help you?" Melinda asked neutrally. Obviously this five foot ten, twenty-two year old with messy brown hair and stubble wasn't what she was expecting. The baggy jeans and loose jacket probably didn't help much. She probably thought he was just a customer. Harry found himself smiling and smothered the expression with a neutral one as soon as he realised it was thanks to seeing Chris again.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Melinda Gordon. Is that you?"

"Uh…yeah. What can I do for you?" Melinda was obviously not going to just come out and ask if he was her protection.

"A friend suggested I come and talk to you." Chris evidently decided to be just as vague in case he was mistaken. Harry rolled his eyes and reached out to the radio flipping it on to the same English tune though without the screaming in the background. Melinda almost automatically shut it off but as she did two dolls leaning on the radio turned to look at her and then at Chris. Both jumped back and Melinda chuckled nervously. "Do things like that normally happen around here?" Chris continued with a raised eyebrow.

"Only when I'm having a bad day." Melinda rolled her eyes and slapped the heads of the dolls lightly with her hand. Harry couldn't resist but make them both look down at their laps.

"Chris Halliwell." Chris introduced himself and reached out with a hand to shake hers. She accepted it with a smile. "A friend told me you were expecting me."

"A rather sarcastic friend called Harry by any chance?" Melinda asked.

"I think somebody mentioned that was his name." Chris frowned trying to remember and Harry wasn't even sure if Chris knew about his name even if Harry had told him about being a Wizard the other day.

"Or the Angel of Death?" Melinda said going out on a limb.

"Ah, so you know more than I thought." Chris sighed with relief. "He told me to tell you everything I thought relevant but I wasn't sure how much you already knew."

"I know he's an Angel of Death and that I work for him by helping Ghosts deal with unfinished business before crossing over." Melinda told him.

"Sounds interesting." Chris chuckled before smiling. "Witch and part time protector at your service."

"Witch!?" Melinda looked rather shocked.

"You talk to ghosts and seem to have made an impression on the Angel of Death but you're shocked about meeting a Witch?" Chris asked in amusement.

"You mean, magic is real?" Melinda asked.

"Sure, why not?" Chris shrugged. "I suppose when you grow up in a family of Witches its hard to understand how shocking the concept can be."

"He warned me you were coming." Melinda muttered irritated. "But he could have at least warned me about the Witch thing."

"Is he here?" Chris asked. "I can see him at times but only when he wants us to."

"I was talking to him until you came through the door and I'm guessing from the puppet show he is still here." Melinda eyed the two puppets again and Harry stood up to take his leave. He moved to Chris' side and paused feeling an almost painful urge to kiss him but he restrained himself and sent a soft wind through the room even with all the windows closed.

"Look after her, Chris. Tell her about earlier so she understands." Harry whispered without becoming invisible. He didn't want to tempt fate.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked concerned.

"It's not strong enough to kill me…yet." Harry didn't know why he was honest enough to add the last part but some part of him wanted somebody to worry about him. Harry gave in partly to his desires and reached out to brush his hand across the back of Chris' hand before disappearing in a way that left no doubt he had left as the air stilled back to its natural movements.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry walked into the café visible to all, but just one among the many other mortals that walked through the city. He found his target easily enough just by following the Pull. He knew that Harrison was to die today but his name wasn't on Harry's list. The name on the list was another in Tru's life. They'd reached the final battle between Ripple and Echo and a life had to be lost so that Harry could settle things once and for all.

Harry didn't have money for a cup of coffee but that didn't bother the man behind the counter who happily served him a cup before going about his other tasks and armed with a cup of coffee Harry sat himself down on the opposite side of the table from Harrison.

"You again?" Harrison asked rather impertinently.

"Huh?" Harry decided to play dumb. "Did you not want me to sit here?"

"Not really." Harrison told him.

"Ah, things with your sister got you confused?" Harry asked. "Or is it just me?"

"Both." Harrison grumbled. "Who the hell are you and what do you want with my sister?"

"I want to protect your sister from Jack." Harry told him bluntly.

"What do you know about Jack?" Harrison narrowed his eyes. "We noticed you appeared around the same time."

"Actually I was here a lot longer than Jack." Harry pointed out. "But lets go with me knowing that Jack is like you sister."

"So you want to protect her from him?" Harrison asked.

"And I want to protect Jack from her." Harry shrugged.

"What!?" Harrison tensed.

"Calm down, Harrison." Harry told him simply. "It's your sister at risk so I'm protecting her but if it was Jack at risk then I'd be protecting him."

"But Jack's evil. He's killing people." Harrison spat.

"People who were supposed to die." Harry told him.

"You sound like him." Harrison glared.

"Don't glare at me, Harrison." Harry shook his head. "Just because Tru believes she has to save everyone doesn't mean she actually should. Jack is right in that part."

"But Jack wants to kill them all!" Harrison was still glaring.

"But he won't manage it and if he does the day will simply repeat." Harry shrugged. "I'm going to tell you something again since you don't remember it from the last time. Your sister works for a higher power and it's them that controls whether she should succeed or not."

"Who does she work for?" Harrison asked.

"I'm not going to tell you that again."

"You told me the last time?" Harrison frowned. "Wait! The last time? When Davies died? You killed him!"

"No I didn't." Harry told him bluntly. "I might have set things in motion but he's still alive isn't he?"

Harry leaned back on his chair as Harrison continued to glare at him. "What are you?" Harrison finally asked.

"I didn't really handle it that well the last time." Harry told him. "Perhaps I should let you learn some other things first."

"I'm not sure I like you." Harrison pointed out.

Harry laughed properly once again taking Harrison by surprise. "And you went and told Tru that we were friends then first time we met."

"That's before you started doing strange things." Harrison pointed out. Harry leaned in and grinned at him.

"We all do strange things, Harrison. Even you."

"I'm normal actually." Harrison defended. "You have me confused with my sister."

"No, you're not." Harry told him "Your sister might be talented but she has no real power of her own. You on the other hand are actually more powerful than most other mortals. You just can't use that power."

"What is it?" Harrison didn't sound too convinced.

"It was nice talking to you again, Harrison." Harry stood up leaving half his cup of coffee on the table. "I'll see you tomorrow…or today really."

"You mean today will repeat?" Harrison asked but Harry had already slipped into the crowd and vanished.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That evening**

Harry transported himself to Harrison, his presence wasn't really necessary since this would repeat but he found himself wanting to be there for the man. He didn't kid himself with pretending that he and Harrison were friends but he also knew what their destiny was. Whereas his attraction to Chris had been a surprise it was already part of his destiny for Harrison to fall for Harry and Harry knew it would be reciprocated. For the time being though he was content to just watch the man and offer what help was needed.

Harrison was walking out of a house in the suburbs of the city. He'd gone to collect a boy he looked out for when he'd been caught shoplifting and given him a lift home. A man appeared at the end of the drive and before Harrison could realise what was happening he had a gun out and fired. Harrison gasped as he fell backwards onto the ground.

"I wouldn't stick around if I were you." Harry said simply in the man's ear letting his magic go to work. The man ran for it. Harry stayed with Harrison as the paramedics arrived but then transported himself to where Tru was. He stood on the second floor balcony and knew he looked every part the Angel of Death in front of the stained glass windows when Tru looked up during her wedding speech a few minutes later. She paused briefly as she saw him and recognised him and Harry figured that Harrison had told her about their conversation that morning.

She glanced down as Davis ran into the room and when she looked back up Harry was gone again. He reappeared in the hospital at Harrison's side for a moment and realised he wasn't alone. He glanced to the side half expecting to see Harrison though that shouldn't happen since Harrison wasn't meant to die. Instead of Harrison the ghostly image of Chris stood at his side.

Harry frowned at him before the Pull told him what was happening. Chris was watching this through his own eyes but that would only happen if Chris and Harrison were Soulmates. Even if Soulmates hadn't met they witnessed each others deaths. "Harry?"

"Chris."

"Is this a vision?" Chris asked.

"One of the present. Just watch." Harry vanished leaving Chris to watch his Soulmate feeling rather confused. Harry knew that he and Harrison had a future together and that he was attracted to Chris but this exclusion pained him more than he'd like to admit. There was nothing stronger than Soulmates and nothing could get between them, not even Death.

Harry left the room and appeared next to a man that he'd only seen once, ten years ago. Richard Davies, the man who had ordered the death of his own wife. He looked resigned but Harry knew he'd need to point something out to him to keep him out of this fight. He stepped out of the shadows in front of the man and suddenly they were alone in the previously busy hallway. The man went white as a sheet as he saw Harry.

"You….you can't be!" Richard gasped. "It's not possible."

"Death is inevitable. Nothing is impossible." Harry told him with a cold face. "You are aware that your son is about to die and you come to…gloat?"

"I came to make sure that Tru doesn't interfere." Richard told him.

"You!?" Harry mocked. "Who are you to decide who is meant to interfere? Only I, here, know who is supposed to die and who is not."

"He will be dead within half an hour and if Tru isn't there then the day won't repeat." Richard told him.

"Don't try to lecture me, mortal!" Harry snapped and took a step forwards suddenly towering over the man. "I am Death, I take their souls. You work for me. Harrison will not die here tonight and I'll warn you this once. I stood aside and let you murder your wife before saving your daughter but this time I _will_ kill your protégée before I let him kill Tru."

"Tru isn't important enough for Death to be allowed to interfere." Richard told him pompously.

Harry glared and Richard recoiled. "It isn't Tru that must survive. It is Harrison and to do his part Tru must be there to help him through it. Do not get involved or I will banish you to hell."

"You can't do that!" Richard argued. Flames shot up all around them.

"Don't tempt me!" Harry smacked out with a hand and Richard found himself hitting the wall in the mortal realm thoroughly scared.

Tru was already in the hall though nobody had noticed the little scene. Harry walked over to her and watched her argue with a recently arrived Jack as Richard left to find the doctors.

Harry returned to find Chris still watching the fight for Harrison's life. "It's strange." Harry spoke quietly. "I remember standing watching doctors fight over my own body as I stood beside Death."

"Why am I here?" Chris asked, "That's not my body, how can I be dead?"

"You're not dead. Soulmates witness the death of their bonded." Harry told him.

"Soulmate? I've never even met him." Chris told him.

"I know but that means very little. You will soon."

"But he's dying." Chris pointed out.

"He isn't supposed to." Harry told him.

"You mean this is the Deviant's work?" Chris asked.

"No." Harry shook his head. "Harrison's sister works for Destiny to set things back into order when they are messed up. Harrison wasn't supposed to die so the day will reset with only her to know anything happened."

"So I won't remember this?" Chris asked.

"Yes, you will." Harry told him. "And Harrison will remember these moments because of it."

"I don't understand." Chris told him.

"Do you remember I told you that there were two people in this fight that couldn't defend themselves?"

"Melinda?" Chris nodded to show he remembered.

"And Harrison and his sister." Harry told them. "We have gone to great lengths to ensure that the Deviant cannot sense them for if he managed to kill Harrison we would stand no chance."

"What's so special about him?" Chris asked.

"If I tell you that then he will know and I can't afford that." Harry told him. "He will know of you when he awakens and know of this conversation. I would suggest one of your family comes to talk to him."

"I'll pass that along." Chris nodded at him before reaching out with a hand and grabbing Harry's own. Harry smiled at him but let go to walk to Harrison's side just as he flatlined. Tru ran into the room and the doctors tried to stop her.

"Talk to me! Talk to me Harrison!" She sobbed as she clutched at his chest. Harrison didn't move but Harry knew that he would. "You promised, Harrison. You always said that you'd ask. I'm right here, Har! Just ask me!"

She broke down completely and stroked at his hair just as Richard walked into the room with unerring calm. Harry looked up at him and became visible to him. Richard paled but spoke anyway. "Tru, sweatheart. Come on."

Tru looked to her father and was about to follow her out when Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt it but didn't see him even if her father could. "Stay with him, Tru. Just a little longer."

"Tru…" Harrison gasped out but only Harry, Chris and Tru heard him. "You can't let him win."

Chris was released from the vision a moment before Harry was yanked out into the Ghostly Plain. Harry sighed in relief even though he had known it would be ok before he transported himself back into the mortal realm to where Tru was waking up with a gasp. "A little longer, Tru and you'll finally understand everything."

Tru heard the words and gasped out in relief as her best friend's voice spoke on the answering machine in perfect repetition of the hell of a day she had just been through.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry followed Tru to Harrison and felt relieved to see Harrison alive and well even though he knew he would be. She leapt on her little brother with great zeal and sobbed into his shoulder as he stared at her in shock.

"This is a repeat again isn't it?" Harrison asked. Tru nodded into his shoulder. "And I died didn't I?"

Tru actually looked up at him in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"I think I remember it." Harrison admitted. "I had this weird dream last night that seems too vivid."

"Maybe it was just a dream." Tru wondered with a bit of hope there.

"But why would I have it now of all days if I just died." Harrison looked thoughtful.

"Tell me about it." Tru prompted. "How do you think you died?"

"It looked like I was shot." Harrison told her. "Was I?"

She nodded. "I don't know how. Davis came to get me from the wedding and we went straight to the hospital. Still, that's not enough to assume it was right. Do you remember anything else?"

"Dad was there." Harrison glared out across the grass of the park he'd met his sister in. "He was asking you to leave the room with him."

"That's right. It was just before you asked me." Tru looked happy for the first time remembering that she had a chance to change this.

"I told you I would!" Harrison grinned at her. "I told you not to let him win."

"That's right." Tru looked convinced finally. "But why do you remember it? Were you hovering over your body or something?"

"Funny." Harrison rolled his eyes at her attempt at humour but let it slide since she had just seen him die. "I think Harry was there and he was talking to me, but I don't think it was me. I was somebody called Chris."

"Chris?" Tru frowned. "What did Harry and 'Chris' talk about?"

Harrison frowned and sat down on a bench with an explosive sigh. "I'll tell you what I remember but it seems so strange."

"Just tell me what you remember." Tru nodded. "Maybe we can finally work out who this Harry person is."

"Was he there?" Harrison asked.

"I think I saw him watching the wedding but then Davis walked in and I lost him." Tru told him. "I didn't see him at the hospital."

"He was there at the beginning and he greeted me as Chris and I asked if it was a vision and he told me it was one of the present and told me to watch and then I was alone just staring down at me and the doctors. I moved around the room a bit but it was like I was looking through somebody else's eyes." Harrison paused to collect his thoughts. "Harry came back and said he could remember watching doctors working to try to save him."

"Trying to save him?"

"I don't think I was shocked to hear that." Harrison put in wondering how somebody could so calmly talk about being killed. "Chris asked if he was dead since the body on the table wasn't himself."

"Which means it really was somebody else." Tru put in thoughtfully.

"Right." Harrison nodded. "I remember the next part really well. Harry said Chris was there because he and I were Soulmates and Soulmates always witness the death of the other. Chris said he'd never seen me before but Harry said that didn't matter and that we'd meet soon."

"So Harry seems to have known you were going to start another day." Tru pointed out. "That reminds me of all the times he's commented on it before."

"Exactly." Harrison nodded. "Chris pointed out I was about to die and Harry said I wasn't supposed to but then it got confusing. Chris said something about it being the Deviant's work or something like that but Harry said no and then said that you work for Destiny to set things back in order when they are messed up and that I wasn't supposed to die so the day will reset with only you to know anything happened."

"That's a different way of hearing it put but it does seem to match what Davis is always saying." Tru nodded.

"I have a strange feeling he's told me that before. Something about you working for him or something like that." Harrison frowned as if trying to recall some long forgotten memory. "Anyway, after that Harry told Chris that he would remember the vision and because he would, I would."

"Ok, so that kind of explains how you remember it but it doesn't explain who this Chris is." Tru stewed for a moment. "Or who Harry is."

"Ok, well then it got really weird. Harry asked Chris if he remembered two people that couldn't defend themselves 'in this fight'. Supposedly one of them is called Melinda and the others are you and me."

"What fight?" Tru asked.

"I have no idea." Harrison shook his head to clear it. "He said something like, 'We've taken great length to keep them hidden from the Deviant.'"

"We?" Tru asked.

"Yeah and I think the Deviant has something to do with this fight they were talking about." Harrison paused for a moment and turned square to look at Tru. "I can understand why you're special but not me. Chris asked but Harry refused to tell him because through Chris I'd learn it and he didn't want that to happen."

"Nor do I." Tru shook her head. "This is all new to me."

"The last thing I remember is Chris promising to get one of his family to come talk to me about it."

"Well, maybe we can get some answers out of them." Tru put in trying to be positive. "At least we can see if they know who this Harry is and if he's a danger to us."

"I really want to talk to this Chris." Harrison put in. "I mean…Soulmates?"

"The idea that two people are joined for eternity by their souls and complete each other." Tru lectured.

"I know what a Soulmate is." Harrison rolled his eyes and made Harry laugh. "But, come on, I've only ever liked one guy that way."

"I thought you'd forgotten about guys." Tru didn't seem shocked at this revelation and Harry figured she'd already know.

"I tried to after Spencer." Harrison frowned. "And lately I haven't even been attracted to anyone."

Harry reached out to the Pull but it didn't hand him any information on Spencer so the man probably wasn't dead. Tru seemed annoyed to hear about him and that didn't bode well. "Well, I really haven't got a clue what is happening." Tru shook her head just like her brother had. "I think I heard Harry's voice just before and after the rewind. He said that in a little while I'd understand everything. He sounded so calm and I was so upset I can't even be sure that's what I heard."

Harry thought this was the best time to leave but he had to bolster their belief that Harry really was different. He spoke up without becoming visible. "Harrison, Tru, just a little longer." They both looked around them since there was no definite direction to his voice but Harry left regardless. He had two souls to collect before coming back to ensure Harrison's survival and he'd have to go speak to Chris at some point since the man would probably be just as confused as Harrison about everything.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Halliwell Manor**

Harry didn't have to wait long to be summoned to Chris and he wasn't surprised that he had to transport himself from the Ghostly Plain to reality but it did prove before he arrived that Chris had summoned him by himself. None of the Charmed Ones or their family members had the power to summon somebody from the Ghostly Plain when acting alone so he appeared invisibly in the centre of the summoning circle that Chris had created around the ground.

Harry took the chance to study Chris. He had witnessed the dream at the end of the day when Harrison had died so as repeating days went it was a day and a half since Harrison had been killed but only a night had passed since Chris had received the dream. He obviously hadn't slept well that night and didn't seem to have even changed for sleep since he was wearing the same clothes as he had appeared in during the vision. He was pale and strained looking and was obviously feeling rather defeated as the spell seemingly failed.

"Come on!" Chris grumbled to himself. "I know I don't have the power but we can't all be Wyatt."

"Even your brother doesn't have the power to summon me from the Ghostly Plain." Harry spoke up after moving out of the circle. It wouldn't restrain him for long if Chris activated it but the Charmed Ones always took the precaution of summoning straight into a Crystal Cage. He appeared a few feet to Chris' right as he spoke and Chris shot around to look at him. "I felt your summons and came myself. You need answers."

"Do you have them?" Chris almost seemed to want to narrow his eyes at Harry and Harry was glad he didn't.

"I do but you have know that I can't tell you how you are supposed to accept having a Soulmate." Harry told him bluntly.

"So, I do have a Soulmate?" Chris asked. Harry nodded before turning and walking to the window. He passed the Book of Shadows on his way but didn't try to have a look at it. His knowledge of magic was instinctual and his powers were a sheer force of immutable magic, he had no need of spells and charms. If he wanted something to happen and he had the power to do it then it was done, though if the thing wasn't necessary to protect the Grand Design then it wouldn't happen. "And he's alive?"

"He was never shot." Harry told him. "You saw him ask his sister to stop him and from that moment she went back in time and changed events to save him."

"So everything's ok?" Chris asked seemingly rather relieved at the news.

"There is a man there who's ultimate goal is to stop her from saving those souls who die when they shouldn't. He allowed her to save Harrison without a fight but he tricked a man called Luc to fall into the same situation." Harry told him.

"Shouldn't that be against the Grand Design?" Chris asked.

"It was his destiny to die then. It was no surprise to me." Harry shook his head as he spoke.

"That's a rather cold way to look at it." Chris told him.

"I make no excuses for what I am, Chris." Harry told him though he found he wanted Chris to understand that. "I see people die every day. In a week I take a dozen souls into the Beyond. One means very little more than another."

"So you don't feel upset by any of them?" Chris asked.

"You remember when the Deviant attacked and wounded me?" Harry asked. Chris nodded looking concerned. "The man that dived in front of the second spell was my best friend before I died. It upset me to see him die because of my other friend's pain at losing her husband and the pain of her children from losing their father but he isn't completely gone. He watches over them for the Grand Design, you could say he protects them."

Chris winced but nodded. "Who was the man that died instead of Harrison? Luc?"

"The man that Tru loved." Harry spoke quietly.

"Why was that needed?" Chris asked rather harshly.

"If he hadn't of died then Tru wouldn't be able to see beyond her own feelings when the real battle begins." Harry sighed. "She has to see that sometimes we have to sacrifice one thing for the other. Your own mother went through the same thing when your father was taken from her so that she could win the battle against the two sisters a few years after you were born."

"But wasn't my father already dead in the first place?" Chris asked.

"A person's destiny doesn't end with death. It is just a change from physical to metaphysical." Harry told him patiently. "Your father's destiny really began after he died."

"Being a Whitelighter?" Chris frowned unsure whether he understood.

"No, being a Whitelighter was only a means to have him meet your mother." Harry prompted.

"But the Elder's didn't all agree to them getting married." Chris pointed out.

"Yet in the end they did." Harry grinned. "I was but a child at the time but Death stepped in to prevent them from forbidding it. They weren't allowed to know the reason for our intervention but they had to submit and permit it."

"So Wyatt would be born?" Chris asked looking resigned.

Harry sighed and closed the gap between them. He lifted a hand and traced Chris' cheek bone with his thumb. "No, Chris. To protect Harrison."

"What?" Chris frowned at him but didn't try to move away from Harry's hand as it settled on the side of his neck.

"At all times there is a single mortal with no magical powers that holds a certain…ability. Most of them live their lives without ever using it or knowing of it but a protector is always there with them. In this case a Soulmate." Harry told him patiently.

"You're talking about Harrison?" Chris asked. "And I'm his protector?"

"The Angel's of Destiny go to immense lengths to protect each of them as they live and die and we take the same lengths to place their protectors." Harry lectured calmly. "The purpose of allowing Leo and Piper to fall in love was not just to create Wyatt as King of Magic but also so that you would be born so that you could in turn protect Harrison."

"That sounds complicated." Chris pointed out.

"It makes sense to me but I can see that it would confuse you." Harry smiled gently. "The more confusing part is that it was always my destiny to watch over Harrison in a slightly different way that the Angel of Death always has before."

"What's that mean?"

"Already I feel the need to protect him and soon that will become love." Harry said without any attempt to hide the words from himself. He shook his head and looked at Chris. "I tell you this because you have to understand that you have a choice."

"How do I have a choice if it's destiny for us to both love the same person?"

"Destiny has led us both to love him and this attraction between us will only make it work better but this Destiny was placed into motion without the Deviant's intervention. I will have to take a more powerful role in Harrison's life and so will you but with these changes comes a choice. You can turn around now and never meet Harrison and thereby prevent the Soulmate bond from forming or you can embrace it and bring all the powers into play."

"Is that supposed to make it easier?" Chris grumbled.

"No, but it does mean that you can love him or not by choice." Harry told him. "But if you meet him then you will be formalising the bond and you will have to protect him from then on."

"What about you?" Chris asked looking at Harry in concern.

Harry smiled at him gently once again. "You may accept me as Death but Harrison may not and before this is over I will have shown him my true potential. If he learns to love me then I will be there for him but if he doesn't then it won't aversely effect the Grand Design."

"So what is his power?" Chris asked after a moment.

"We may soon see." Harry told him cryptically.

"You said that Harrison would see that vision." Chris pointed out. "Does he know he's my Soulmate?"

"He does and he seems to have accepted it for the time being." Harry told him. "He will want answers from us both before this is over and I intend to deal with his sister in two days at Luc's funeral. It will be at two on Saturday afternoon. He doesn't know what you look like so if you decide you wish to meet him then go to the Hevater Cemetery."

"Will you be there?" Chris asked.

"I will." Harry nodded before stepping back into the circle to transport himself away. "If you are nervous then talk to your family. You don't have to come alone."

"Wait!" Chris stepped up to him before he could disappear. "Truthfully. Are you worried that I'll bond with Harrison and forget about you?"

"Truthfully? I supposed so." Harry told him after a moments hesitation.

Chris grinned at him and quickly locked him into a gently kiss. "Please don't. We'll work it out somehow."

Harry shared a small smile with the man before vanishing back to the Ghostly Plain. He had quite a few Souls to ferry in the next few days.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few days later**

Harry stood in respectful silence at the head of the coffin beside the Minister as he spoke his last words to the deceased. He was, of course, invisible but Chris was clearly noticeable where he stood amongst the onlookers wearing a respectfully black ensemble and while he hadn't known Luc he understood the loss that the people there were feeling.

Harry shared a sad little smile around the crowd though they couldn't see him. Luc was no longer here since Harry had taken him to the Beyond as soon as he was dead but the ceremony gave the living their much needed closure. As the Minister gave his final farewells and condolences to Luc's parents Harry walked down the side of the coffin and passed Tru who was silently crying above the coffin. Harrison came to stand at her side but Harry walked up to Chris and gently brushed his hands against the other man's arm.

Chris flinched violently but at Harry's quiet greeting he calmed down. "That's him isn't it?" Chris nodded his head at Harrison.

"That's him." Harry whispered. Chris slowly walked up to the coffin and stopped at the end while Harrison and then Tru were standing off to the right. Harry followed Chris silently and placed his hand on the man's back to remind him he was there.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Chris spoke quietly and both Tru and Harrison looked up at him.

"Thank you." Tru nodded and placed a hand on the top of the coffin. "Did you know him?"

"No." Chris shook his head. "Actually I'm here to see the two of you."

"The two of us?" Harrison frowned and looked at Chris properly. "Hang on, do I know you?"

Chris winced and looked at Harrison in sorrow. "I've met you once but you weren't conscious. According to a friend of mine you witnessed a conversation between myself and him." Chris paused as if getting up the courage before he offered his hand to Harrison. "My name is Chris."

"Chris?" Tru's eyebrows shot up in surprise even as Harrison, who had been about to shake Chris' hand, backed up slightly. Chris dropped his hand and looked rather put out by the treatment.

"You were…" Harrison frowned. "In my dream?"

"I had a vision of you dying. Harry said you'd see it too." Chris winced. "I'm sorry for that by the way."

"I don't remember it first hand." Harrison pointed out rather bluntly. Chris crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "So what are you doing here?"

Chris actually flinched that time. "Harry suggested I come and meet you. So we can both make choices."

"You think you can just come here and everything will be perfect?" Harrison glared at Chris and Harry soothed the man with a gently touch to the back. "And who the hell is Harry!?"

"He said you'd met." Chris frowned.

"We've met." Tru interrupted before her brother could get violent. "But he's been rather vague with answers."

"He's always that way. He understands more about everything." Chris sighed. "Trust me, it's just as irritating for me as for you."

Harry flicked him on the back before backing away. Jack had just arrived and Tru had seen him lingering under a tree nearby. "Excuse me for a while." Tru told Chris with a warning in her eyes not to try to escape before she turned to her brother. "Be nice, Har."

Harry leaned in to Chris' ear to whisper uncaring that Chris' tilt of the head to hear better was seen and recognised by Harrison. "I'm going with them but I'll be back once this is dealt with."

"What are you going to do?"

"Finish this fight once and for all." Harry spoke loud enough for Harrison to hear but when Harrison turned on him Chris reached out to restrain him and accidentally brushed his hand against Harrison's wrist. Harry felt the magic of their Soulmate bond come into being and knew they wouldn't remember him for quite some time. Chances are they'd still be standing looking at each other for an hour or more.

Harry found Tru and Jack arguing in the middle of the Graveyard and knew that he'd missed the beginning of the argument by how worked up Tru was. "How can you think it's your right to mess with Destiny?" Jack glared at her.

"What if I'm supposed to save them? How can you know it's not destiny?" Tru retorted just as logically.

"You think Destiny can't clear up it's own mess." He glared back. "What makes you think it needs us to do it?"

"I have to believe that." Tru told him bluntly. "Too much happiness comes from what I do for it to be wrong. Don't you feel guilty for those you've helped to kill?"

"No, because that's what needs to be done." Jack shook his head.

"What does that make you?" Tru asked.

"It makes me the right hand of Destiny." Jack commented with a smirk.

"Don't be an idiot!" Tru told him.

"You have to be stopped." Jack told her. "Your father warned me this would happen. You can't be allowed to keep saving people that should die. You don't know anything!"

"My father?"

"He trained me and told me about you saving people when you shouldn't. You don't understand Destiny at all and you risk everything so you can have the moral high ground." Jack spat.

"So you think you understand everything?" Tru demanded.

"I know more than you!" Jack retorted angrily.

"In that case you should understand what I am." Harry spoke quietly and instantly everything froze. The world just seemed to stop moving. The air stilled unnaturally, the warmth of the sun turned into nothing and both mortals felt a shiver run up their spines as they turned to face him. He was surrounded in shadows as he walked between two gravestones topped with scythe wielding Grim Reapers. He eyed the one on his left as he walked passed it. "Interesting representation of me I must admit."

"Harry?" Tru frowned. "Where did you come from?"

"I'm everywhere and everything that can die, Tru." Harry told her as he continued to approach. They both backed up slightly and Harry knew he was emitting two images, his black clothed normal self and a super imposed image of a hooded being with a scythe just like the two standing behind him. "I'm come to stop this once and for all."

"Stop what?" Jack snarled.

Harry lashed out though it was in image only. His super imposed image towered above them both and they fell backwards. "Echo, you've overstepped your objective in the worst possible way. It is not your place to decide to kill the Ripple of Fate."

"What are you talking about?" Tru asked.

"You are the Ripple of Fate, my dear Tru. You work for destiny by correcting the course of events where they slide out of place." Harry told her.

"That can't be true!" Jack interrupted. Harry tiredly looked over at him where he had paled. "You're lying! People are supposed to die."

"Some of them are, yes." Harry nodded. "But not all of those that ask for help should be ignored. Some ask rightfully but others are too attached to this world and ask when they shouldn't. You are both gifted to repeat days to set things straight."

"We can't both be right!" Jack snapped.

Harry's superimposed image vanished and the world seemed to speed back up to its normal levels once again. "Who are you to decide what is right or not?" Harry asked. "You are but a mere mortal. Nothing compared to the powers on this earth."

"And who are you?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

Harry was in front of him in a second towering over him with his superimposed image of the Grim Reaper. "Perhaps you should answer that yourself?" Harry snarled before shifting all three of them into the Ghostly Plain. The Graveyard went unnaturally still and silent once again and the colours dulled to greys and whites. Tru started violently and backed into one of the Gravestones.

"You're the Grim Reaper?" Tru asked.

"Otherwise known as the Angel of Death." Harry nodded at her calmly before lifting his arms up to the sides. The Vortex opened up behind him in an explosion of power as he forced it open without a Soul to pass on. "I give you a choice here and now. Beyond that is the Afterlife. You both work to repair destiny. Choose now whether you will settle your differences and work together or I will take both of your Souls to the Beyond."

Before either could respond Harry was gone and they were thrown back onto the grass in the real world. Jack stared at Tru in horror bordering on regret before he scrambled to his feet and ran. Tru rolled over slowly and stood, shaking like a leaf as she made her way back to Luc's coffin. She was confused, scared and disappointed that in some cases she was doomed to fail those that asked for help.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End chapter


	7. The Gates of Hell

Fate's Ripple

Chapter 7; The Gates of Hell

**Hevater Cemetery**

Harry simply transported himself back to Chris and wasn't surprised when he arrived invisibly that he and Harrison were still standing in a kind of daze. They blinked and they breathed but Chris hadn't let go of Harrison's wrist. Harry was wondering whether to break the connection but knew that they were both happily lost in the unique sensation that always spreads between Soulmates when they touch for the first time. As long as one was magic that was.

"Harrison?" Tru called to her brother as she arrived. She was rather pale and shaky and seeing Luc's coffin still just in the grave didn't help her any. "Har?"

"He won't answer." Harry told her. She turned to find him sitting on top of one of the tombstones. A rather new one.

"Why not?" She snapped clearly not happy that he was still around.

"They're Soulmates. As long as Chris is touching Harrison's skin you won't break them apart." Harry explained.

"Then I'm breaking them apart." Tru announced but found she couldn't move.

"Sorry, Tru but it's best for Harrison to get used to Chris now then later." Harry told her lifting a hand to show it was him that was holding her in place. Her eyes widened but as soon as she stopped struggling Harry released her.

"What are you still doing here?" She blurted. "And that's really disrespectful?"

"What is?" Harry asked surprised.

"You're sitting on somebody's tombstone." Tru told him.

Harry looked down at the grave. "She doesn't mind. I took her to the Beyond a year ago."

Tru stared at him in shock as her mouth worked. "You're really Death?"

"Technically I am known as the Angel of Death." Harry told her. "One of the two anyway."

"There are two of you?" Tru gaped at him again.

"Of course there are. I'm technically the new one, once the other retires I'll be the only one." Harry told her thoroughly enjoying himself.

"He's retiring?" Tru frowned. "So you'll retire one day."

"In about ten thousand years or so." Harry shrugged. "I'm only new."

"New?" Tru narrowed her eyes.

Harry paused to think about his answer, more because he was trying to remember how long he'd been doing this. In the end it came down to his ages compared to hers. He'd been seventeen and she'd been fourteen at the time since he'd been in the job two years when he'd saved her from the Warlock. "I'm about three years older than you I suppose. About thirty or so."

"You've only been doing this for thirty years?" Tru gaped.

Harry laughed. "Of course not, Tru."

"What then?" She glared.

"I've only been doing this since I was murdered by my abusive Uncle when I was seventeen." Harry stood in one movement and Tru shrunk back without thinking about it.

"You were...murderered?" Tru gaped.

Harry turned dark and bottomless green eyes on her. "We have to understand all the parts of life to do what we do. The only thing I'm only now learning is love."

"Who?" Tru asked.

Harry turned a sad smile on Chris but turned back to her without much of a pause. She obviously didn't miss it though since her eyes widened. "A Soulmates bond always takes precedence, Tru. Death is a part of everything in the world, people fear death, people like you fight death but in the end Death is all there is but life is also part of death. Life and everything that comes into it. Pain, loss, love and heartbreak."

"You love Chris?" Tru asked.

"We were getting there." Harry told her. "Luc gave me a message for you by the way."

"You took him?" Tru asked.

"He's made peace with what happened to him." Harry told her. "He knows that he had to die so that you could fight with your entire self when the time comes and so that Jack could know the pain that comes with being guilty for another's pain."

"He died for Jack!?" Tru gasped.

"He died for a lot of reasons but his main purpose for being wasn't in his death but in his life." Harry told her. "He showed you that you could be happy despite everything that was happening. He needs you to understand that."

"How can I ever understand that?" Tru asked.

"By realising that there is worse things that could have happened to him then to die in his proper place and at the proper time." Harry told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tru glared at him.

"I told you Death was immutable." Harry told her. She nodded. "That mean's by every standard I am immortal but there is a being trying to escape that could walk over me as if I were a bug. A being that wants nothing more than to wipe out every magical person on the planet and then enslave the others."

Tru stared at him in shock. "Magical...?" She asked eventually. Harry supposed she didn't really want to know anything about the rest.

"I am a magical creature. The power that you channel through you is magical in nature and Chris is a witch." Harry explained. Tru looked at Chris in surprise. "It is why they are trapped like that for the time being. Harrison is learning what it is like to have magic though he will never wield magic like Chris'. To be true Soulmates they must understand each other and since Chris is not a normal mortal Harrison must adapt."

"So Chris has to learn what it's like to be Harrison too?" Tru asked.

"Good girl." Harry laughed. "_They_ are blocking that exchange however."

"What?" Tru frowned. "Why? _Who_"

Harry laughed. "Just before I killed Davis to rewind a day I told Harrison that I worked for the same people that you do. We both work for the Angels of Destiny who write the lives of all people. Guide the races into the future. Ensure its survival. _They_ are the ones that power your abilities and they are blocking Chris was witnessing Harrisons power."

"Harrison's power?" Tru asked him.

"Far more powerful than you can dream of." Harry looked at Harrison sadly. "There is always one mortal with the power but only the first of his kind ever had to use it. We've kept them hidden for millennia but Harrison may have to use it once again."

"And what does that entail?" Tru asked.

"Nothing but pain." Harry told her honestly. "It is why we should not interrupt Chris and Harrison during this bonding. Harrison will need every moment of love he can find. And Tru, when the time comes you will have to help him but remember one thing."

"What?" Tru asked. She was deathly pale again.

"There is always a line you cannot cross no matter how much you want to. I was there when your mother was killed by a Demon. I stopped him from killing you but I let him kill your mother because I could not cross that line." Harry explained to her. A harsh look crossed her features but Harry ignored it for the time being. "When Harrison faces this he must face it alone. No other mortal can go where he must and you must accept that."

"So you want us to just let him walk into that pain without any help?" Tru asked.

"There is so much you can't understand, Tru. The reason your father paid the assassin to murder your mother and you. The reason I stepped in to save you. The reason I let Luc die in Harrison's place. The reason I was murdered." Harry paused for effect. "It all leads up to the future. Every step you take effects something. You know this more than any other. I do not wish to see either Chris or Harrison hurt or killed but I will see this through."

"Even at the cost of your own life?" Tru challenged.

Harry paused and his body seemed to take on a hazy sort of look, reminding Tru of what he was. She could feel the power that the Angel of Death held within him as it hissed across her skin. "I have not told either Chris or Harrison but they were never just simply Soulmates with each other. There was another Soulmate in their group when they were younger in case they all met up."

"Who was that?" Tru asked.

"He was murdered." Harry told her giving her a bland look. "Harrison and Chris both dreamt of the murder. I believe you were the one to comfort Harrison after he screamed in a nightmare when he was twelve."

"He told me he watched a boy getting stabbed to death and then taken to a hospital where they operated on him. He was scared to sleep for a week." Tru told him.

"Chris witnessed the same thing when he was that age though his family assumed it was a premonition that they never could work out." Harry told her. "I am sure they will remember the details of those dreams now that I have to you about them. They will recognise me from it."

"What!?" Tru rounded on him. "You were supposed to be their Soulmate? But weren't you supposed to die?"

"Everybody has a Soulmate. Even babies that die within the first few months." Harry lectured. "If Harrison or Chris met me when I was still alive we would have realised. As it is I was only informed about this a few days ago."

"What does this mean?" Tru asked.

"I was answering your question." Harry told her. She frowned so Harry repeated it for her. "You asked if I would see this through regardless of my own life."

"And?" Tru prompted.

"I would have loved Harrison even if things hadn't turned out this way." Harry told her. "As it is he may not have room to love two people but even then I would be capable of losing my own life to prevent this horror from happening. It may very well come to that."

"What's that mean?"

"There are only two people on this planet that stand a chance of holding this being at bay. The effort we will have to undertake to contain _him_ may very well destroy us both." Harry explained.

"I don't understand any of this." Tru was almost pleading.

"It is possibly better that way, Tru." Harry shrugged. "They will be awakening soon. Remember to be there for Harrison but know where the line is."

"Wait, why aren't you staying?" Tru asked.

"Chris and Harrison are going to realise that they witnessed my murder. You and Chris will have to explain to him that I am the Angel of Death and that this battle, that only Chris has so far seen, may cost his life." Harry explained. "And you will have to tell him that even though I saved your life when your father tried to have you killed I willingly watched your mother die."

Tru gasped again, she'd been too distracted before to take in his words and be angry about it. Harry faded from sight and Tru shivered as she stared at the empty air where he'd just been. Harry knew that he'd only confused her but that was the way it should be. She'd understand things as they happened. All she really needed to be able to tell Harrison was that Harry would be there when it happened.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A week later**

Harry was sitting on the top of Mount Everest once more feeling rather emotionless. He'd just done a less than pleasant part of his job. Taking the souls of fifteen young children to the Beyond when their orphanage had been burnt to the ground with them locked inside it. Over the last week he'd watched over the world sensing everything that was happening. The Deviant had been quiet but he, Death and the three Angels of Destiny could always feel the power pressing against the Gates into Hell. The demons were unnaturally silent according to the Charmed Ones, they seemed almost afraid of what was about to happen but Harry knew that wouldn't last.

The demons would undoubtedly try to help the Deviant when it made its move and that was why the Wizards and Wicca Witches would be needed. When the time came, and it would be soon, Harry would notify Hermione and the Charmed Ones while Death went straight to it. Harry didn't feel fear any longer. He wasn't worried about what could happen. He couldn't shake the feeling though that the one side in this war that would suffer the most would be his side. The Angels that watched after the souls. There were others that did similar tasks. Those that protected saw to the placing of Souls into newborn mortals, those that took souls like a newborn babies back to be replaced. They would all come when needed.

Harry felt a shiver run up his spine and knew that somebody was trying to summon him. He cut the connection and his magic reluctantly did as asked. Harry turned to look at the standing form of Death as the man teleported right beside him. Death sat beside him without invitation. "The time draws near." Death told him.

"I can feel it." Harry agreed.

"We have done all we can." Death assured him.

"Something bad will come of this." Harry told him. "We two are the only ones that can walk into Hell to fight him before he crosses into this world. It is not an easy thing to do."

"We will not be the ones to finally seal him away." Death reminded him.

"But we will have to risk our own sacrifice to ensure he lives." Harry pointed out.

"As long as he does what is needed and returns before Hell consumes him then we will have done our part. At least this time." Death sighed.

"This will not be the only attempt." Harry reminded him. "He will gain a foot hold somehow."

"You are being summoned yet again." Death told him. Harry shrugged off the shivering again and his magic reluctantly severed the spell again. "You know who it is and even your magic desires to go."

"Yet my common sense tells me that I shouldn't complicate matters." Harry narrowed his eyes at the clouds passing them. "They can be happy without me."

"But not as happy as they could be _with_ you." Death shook his head.

"They are happy enough that they'll survive this." Harry retorted.

"But you do not care enough about this world to keep yourself safe." Death informed him. "Hell will leave its mark on you if you have nothing to return to in this world."

"And you?" Harry asked him.

"One of us must survive." Death told him and Harry knew that he sensed the same foreboding as Harry did. "Go."

"This is a mistake. Chris may be able to allow one person he loves to cross into Hell but will he be able to resign himself to two?" Harry asked.

"He already loves two." Death told him reproachfully. "If you had not been hiding from the Pull you would know this too. Even Harrison loves you. They have been travelling."

"I know that." Harry snapped. "They went back to view my childhood and death. Harrison saw his mother's death. I was there though they didn't know it. I guided them. Harrison was furious enough just watching it."

"Go." Death told him again. Harry felt Death's magic swelling to transport him but if he had to go he'd do it by his own choice. He transported himself to Harrison and Chris, standing in what he knew was Harrison's apartment. He felt the niggle of power even as Chris chanted the spell once again but he cut it off once again. He remained invisible.

"I thought you said you could summon him." Harrison stood up from where he was sitting on the sofa. Chris sighed and rubbed at his temples. He was standing at the edge of a loose summoning circle. There were only candles and no crystal prison. Harrison obviously didn't have anything like that lying around his house.

"This is giving me a headache. He keeps cutting the spell off." Chris sighed and collapsed onto the sofa beside Harrison. Harry studied them for a moment smiling slightly when Harrison grabbed Chris' hand. They'd spent almost every spare moment for the last week together though Harrison was spending more time with Tru and Chris was having to help his parents out back in San Francisco.

"Do you need me to go out and get different candles?" Harrison joked.

"The candles only act as an anchor for the spell." Chris started before trailing off as he realised Harrison was making fun of him. "Nobody can summon the Angel of Death but he's almost allowed me to before. Or at least he's teleported himself to me as soon as he realised I was summoning him."

"You and him. You've..." Harrison trailed off.

"We were only just realising we liked each other. I suppose I only realised when I met you that I was falling in love with him. Then he drops this on us." Harry winced at the tired tone in Chris' voice. "We kissed a few times but Harry was always a bit worried about everything."

"I don't suppose it's easy constantly running around the world collecting souls." Harrison muttered. "Do you think he sleeps?"

"No, he doesn't." Chris shook his head. "He looks so tired I think because of what he does."

"What do you mean?" Harrison asked.

"Sometimes life is fair and most of all it's not nice when somebody kind dies." Chris sighed. "You remember we saw that police officer watching when the doctors pronounced him dead?"

Harry blinked and then recalled what Chris was getting at. "Yeah." Harrison nodded.

"Harry told me that the first soul he collected was his parent's murderer but then straight after that he collected that policeman's son." Chris told him.

"What happened to him?" Harrison gasped.

"Harry didn't really say." Chris shook his head.

Harry knew he'd lingered long enough. "He'd body had been failing for five years. When he was ten it just gave out." Harry spoke quietly without becoming visible. Chris tensed up and Harrison nearly shot straight out of the sofa. "He doesn't feel pain where he is now."

"Harry." Chris sounded so relieved. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"I don't see anybody." Harrison pointed out.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him even as his body slowly shimmered into existence. "Better?" He asked.

"Do you have to be melodramatic?" Chris asked.

"You're the one that summoned me." Harry pointed out.

"Why were you blocking it?" Chris retorted.

"Because I wasn't sure I wanted to come here." Harry told him honestly. "Harrison isn't pleased with what I've done."

"Why did she have to die?" Harrison asked him without preamble. "Give me one good reason."

"Good by who's standards?" Harry asked.

"By mine!" Harrison snapped.

"You know what Jack was sent here to do?" Harry asked. "And you know your father was the same as he was?"

"What of it?" Harrison growled.

"Harrison, please don't." Harry sighed tiredly though only because it hurt him to be the target of all of Harrison's anger. "Your mother had to die so that the ability would pass on to Tru. To a generation that wasn't corrupted."

"So why not kill my father?" Harrison narrowed his eyes. "That would have done it right?"

"Harrison, I wish you could have had your mother but it had to be this way. Your mother could never have ordered the death of your father." Harry told him.

"Why couldn't somebody else have done it?" Harrison asked.

"Some people just have to die, Harrison. People can't live forever or the world would fall to chaos." Harry told him.

"How do I know she's happy?" Harrison asked.

"You could trust me?" Harry caught Harrison's eyes but the other man turned to look away from him. "Why do you hate me, Harrison?"

Harrison recoiled like he'd been shot but didn't speak up. "When I was younger I used to imagine myself playing with a green train set. A girl used to always sit opposite me and even though she was too old for such games she'd play along regardless." Harry spoke quietly but his eyes never moved away from Harrison's down turned face. "We reach out to those we care about when we need help. Only recently I realised that when I was alive I reached out to the two of your along a still unset Soulmate bond. I forced it open with my magic in desperation because I needed somebody to understand me and trust me."

Chris frowned at him in confusion as to where this was going. "You used to play with that train set Harrison, just as I used to play with Wyatt though Chris because I needed an older brother to hang on to." Harry continued making Chris' eyes widen. "Then I died before I could ever truly feel any of that. Life isn't always fair to people, Harrison. People die for many reasons and not all of those deaths are for cosmic reasons. I'll ask you again, Harrison, why do you hate me?"

"I don't." Harrison trembled. "I just wish I had more of my mother in me."

Harry stepped over and put his arms around Harrison gently. Harrison relaxed into Harry's arms and his head found a resting place on his chest. "One thing I can promise you, Harrison, is that you have more of your mother in you than your father."

Harrison chuckled but nodded his thanks. Harry pulled back after a moment and his body began to fade as he prepared to leave. Chris' hand darted out but his hand just passed through his arm. "Wait!" Chris ordered. Harry smiled at him but became solid again. "Can't you stay with us?"

"Do you both want me to?" Harry asked. "I will only get involved in this if you both want it completely."

"You said it yourself." Harrison declared. "You died before you had a chance to love us. I don't see any reason why we should want you to give that up again."

Harry met Harrison's eyes for a moment before nodding. Harrison smiled gently but Chris grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Excellent!" Chris laughed and within a moment Harry found himself being pulled into a hug between the two other men. Harrison was in his own arms while Chris hugged Harry's back.

When Harry finally got out of the hug Harrison was eyeing him while biting his lip. "You always wear that?"

Harry looked down at his black boots, black trousers, black top and black trench coat before looking back up at Harrison with a shrug. "It comes with the job. People are more relaxed when faced with something they expect."

"Wouldn't it be more soothing to see a winged angel dressed in white?" Harrison asked before he stopped himself. Harry just laughed. "I don't think I've got anything to fit you though. You're taller than me."

"So you want me to change?" Harry asked eyeing Chris who was trying not to outright laugh at them both. Harry found himself contend in that banter.

"Definitely." Harrison nodded.

Harry breathed in and with his exhale his clothing changed. Harrison almost missed it but gaped at Harry's use of magic. Harry looked down at his baggy blue jeans and tight white shirt. "I'm sorry if it's not in style. I did die over a decade ago."

"That's awesome." Harrison grinned before looking at Chris. "Can you do things like that?"

"The Angel of Death's magic makes my family look like novices." Chris told him without offence.

"But your brother's the most power Witch in existence right?" Harrison checked.

"I'd love to see Wyatt get his arse handed to him by Harry." Chris grinned widely.

"I'm neutral, Chris." Harry reminded him. "I can't change the balance between good or evil."

"Uh, right." Chris rubbed at his head. "This is going to get confusing."

"Tru always bugged me about who I was dating." Harrison grinned widely. "Now I can tell her I'm dating the Witch and Death. Might make a good book."

"Except everybody would conveniently not read anything about Death and assume the book was about you dating a Witch." Harry told him.

"What?" Harrison looked surprised.

"I could stand in front of a camera on live TV in full view and people wouldn't notice me." Harry shrugged. "It's happened before."

Chris groaned again and sank back onto the sofa. Harrison laughed and sat beside him automatically. After a moment Harrison looked up and scooted to the side to make room for Harry to sit between them. As soon as Harry sat Chris grabbed his right hand in his own and Harrison leaned against his shoulder.

"You told Tru to be there for me but not to cross the line and follow me." Harrison spoke up after a moment. "And for that matter what is so special about me that you couldn't tell Chris when I died?"

Harry deflated slightly. "Chris, you told him about the Deviant right?"

Chris nodded. "I told him what you've told me about hiding him and his sister and how my parents were allowed to get together so that I could be there for him if needed."

"What Harrison is was never given a name. There is always one and when they die the ability is passed onto another. The Angel's of Death would step in and kill the Charmed Ones ourselves if it was needed to keep somebody like Harrison safe. Harrison is a neutral party. No demon is allowed to kill him even if they could find him." Harry explained.

"But what is this ability?" Harrison asked.

"You haven't told anybody that I can figure. The other Angel of Death hasn't either. You've only said he needed to be protected." Chris spoke up.

Harry stood and pulled them both up with him. Chris frowned but gasped as they shifted out of reality. Harrison looked around in shock looking around at the grey tinge to everything and the fact that his bed, chairs and everything he owned had vanished. Out of the window was empty space. "Where the hell are we?"

"Not hell I can assure you." Harry told him without humour. "This is the realm that the Angels control. Through this place we take souls to the Beyond. It is a parallel world where we have complete control."

"Why are we here?" Chris asked.

"Because I can be sure that we cannot be overheard." Harry told him. "Harrison, you will only be the second of your kind to find out the truth behind what you are."

"Just tell me I'm human. I can accept anything else." Harrison smirked.

"You have the ability to seal and unseal the Gates of Hell." Harry told him rather bluntly. Chris choked and Harrison went pale. "By that I mean you can walk into Hell and seal the Gates that keep souls from travelling in or out of it."

"Uh..." Harrison grunted. "I might just be sick."

"At least you're human." Harry deadpanned. Harrison looked up at him in shock at the comment before bursting out laughing.

"I'm not suddenly going to start summoning demons or something right?" Harrison asked.

"Demons aren't from Hell." Chris reminded him. "My family fight them all the time, most of them aren't even hard to fight."

"Alright! Whatever." Harrison grumbled.

"You can't use your power in this reality. Somebody has to open the Portal for you. Once on the other side you could either open the Gates wide and let everything in Hell flood out or you could reseal it." Harry told him.

"Reseal it?" Harrison asked. "Why isn't it already sealed?"

"Because once sealed nothing can go either way." Harry told him. "The first of your kind locked the Gates so that souls could only go in and not out. Hell really is one way."

"So when the Deviant breaks out?" Chris asked.

"He'll open the Gates wide open allowing every soul in Hell to come out. I've only been putting souls into Hell for the last decade or so but I don't want any of them getting out." Harry told them.

"Wait?" Harrison frowned. "So I have to actually go into Hell?"

Harry hugged him. "I wouldn't let you go in alone." Harry assured him.

"I can come as well right?" Chris asked.

"No, Chris." Harry shook his head without letting go of Harrison. "Harrison is the only mortal that can survive in Hell. If you or Tru crossed that line you would both be destroyed."

"Harrison." Chris sighed and kissed him lightly on the neck. Harry teleported them all back to reality before leaning away from Harrison slightly. As soon as Harrison looked up Harry leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Harry froze for a moment before relaxing into the kiss.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you when it happens." Harry promised. "And Chris won't let anything happen in this world."

"Thanks." Harrison nodded and leaned into Harry again. Chris laughed but let them have this moment. Harry finally realised that this really could work between them and it would be all the better for their future. Chris tapped Harry on the arm and Harry reluctantly pulled back from the kiss and turned to look at him.

"I'm glad your with us. I promise we'll make this work." Chris told him before leaning in and kissing him soundly. Harrison ducked his head and Harry groaned as he nibbled on his Adam's Apple. "Harry, what's going to happen when we complete the bond."

Harry looked at Chris in surprise and the taller man went red as Harrison snickered into Harry's neck. "You two are the ones with actual experienced. I only ever kissed one girl before I died and only you two since then."

"I didn't mean that bit!" Chris groaned dropping his head onto Harrison's shoulder. "I mean with the bond."

"Oh." Harry laughed. "It'll complete, you'll know if each other are in pain or if you need the other. Some people start to share thoughts and feelings."

"What about you?" Chris asked.

"What about me?" Harry asked.

"Will you be included?" Harrison spoke up for Chris.

"Not in the bond but I would know if either of you were hurt if I wanted it." Harry told them.

"We should do this tonight so that we're all included, even if only Chris and I will bond." Harrison told him. Harry grinned at him.

"You two had better lead I think." Harry told him.

"There's only one way I can think of to have us all in contact like that." Chris whispered huskily. Harry shivered as he felt Chris' right hand slide up across the skin of his back. He let his eyes shutter and leaned forwards into Harrison.

**(Scene-edited for serious NC-17 content. Check my AFF profile for it if you want to read it)**

Harry stayed with the two for the night even though he didn't need to sleep. The Pull was utterly silent and Harry knew that the Angels of Destiny knew what had just happened and he was grateful that they were keeping silent. His Death instincts were silent, he had no second knowledge lurking at the edge of his mind. No care about each action that could change the future. It was the first time he felt like any other mortal even though he was still Immortal.

As the only one awake the other two seemed to cuddle up to him. Harrison had his head under Harry's chin and Harry breathed in steadily with a gentle heartbeat to soothe his dreams even though he didn't need to do either. His body was draped over Harry's right side while Chris was pressed up on his left side with his head on the pillow beside Harry's. Harry felt content for the first time in his life.

Harrison was the first the stir though it was easily ten in the morning before he woke up. HE burrowed into Harry for a moment before looking up at him with bright eyes. "Hey?"

"Harrison." Harry smiled at him before leaning down to kiss him lightly.

"I half expected you to need to go." Harrison spoke quietly even though even the slight noise was waking Chris up. Harry waited until Chris was watching them both with bleary eyes before he answered.

"The Angels of Destiny are giving me the morning off it seems." Harry grinned. "The first time off I've had in over a decade."

Chris chuckled and leant over to kiss first him and then Harrison. "Harrison, are you and your sister still coming over for lunch in San Francisco today?"

"I don't see why not." Harrison shrugged. Harry felt the Pull slam back into him and he shuddered as his eyes glazed over. When he came back to alertness from the sudden upwelling of information he found both his lovers staring at him. "What was that?" Harrison asked.

"I call it the Pull, it helps direct me to the Souls I need, tells me about them and also prompts me about the Grand Design." Harry told him. "It just came back. You should go and enjoy yourself. I might be along later though if this means anything."

"Will Harrison be safe from Demons?" Chris asked.

"The Pull doesn't suggest otherwise or I wouldn't allow you to go." Harry smirked at him before concentrating for a moment on something he'd felt forming between them throughout the night. _"Trust me, Chris, I wouldn't let anything happen to either of you."_

"What?" Chris gasped out loud.

_"A bond formed between the three of us. The Soulmate bond between the two of you spread out to me and with my joining it's more powerful than normal. I doubt this has much of a limit to range." _Harry flashed them both a smile as he finished directing the word at him.

_"This is cool."_ Harrison grinned as he tried it.

_"Great more voices in my head! As if my family being able to call me wasn't enough."_ Chris sighed though Harry got the feeling he wasn't any less pleased with the development than they were.

Harry transported out of the bed and was standing at the foot of the bed wearing his normal black clothing even as Harrison fell into Chris with an undignified yelp. They both turned to look at him. "I have work to do." He explained.

"We'll see you soon?" Chris asked. "Spend some normal time with each other?"

Harry nodded determinately. "Stay safe." With that he was gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry had taken two souls on to the Beyond and then lingered there talking to somebody for a while about Harrison and Tru before he and Death met up in Northern Russia. A train had broken down in one of the coldest places in the world and their lists were filled. "This is grim." Harry spoke up.

Death looked at him for a moment before flashing him a grin that showed he knew exactly what Harry had been doing the night before. Harry smirked back at him before moving a few paces to the side to study the body of one of the trains crew sprawled in the snow. As he stood up the soul of Drake Sensky was standing beside him. He tried to escape the train without much success and thus been the first to freeze to Death.

"I died didn't I?" He asked Harry without seeing Death behind him.

"Everybody does eventually." Harry told him and offered his hand. As soon as the man took his hand Harry slipped them into the Ghostly Realm and with a quick word's parting the man passed through the vortex.

Harry was back in the train a moment later ready to take the next one when he felt a ripple of pure coldness pass through him. The Angels of Destiny had picked up something before him or Death since neither of them were watching the world. Two of the Deviant's servants were attacking the Charmed Ones targeting Wyatt mainly since he was the greatest power.

"The war has started." Death told him from his shoulder.

"Harrison and True are there." Harry told him.

"Go. I will finish this." Death told him. "Take one of the Reapers."

Harry nodded before transporting himself across the globe to San Francisco. He appeared in the centre of the Halliwell Manor where it seemed that most of Chris' family had come to greet Harrison and Tru. Piper, Wyatt and Chris were trying to guard Harrison, Tru and Miranda and Leo even though Tru and Leo were having to restrain Harrison from doing something stupid.

Harry appeared in the middle of the fight with an aura of fury flowing out of him. His first wave of magic did two things. It threw the servants headlong into the wall and also summoned up something that made the entire house shake. Flames erupted around him on all sides burning straight through the foundations, floorboards and carpet until he was hovering over a fiery chasm. He teleported in front of Piper, Wyatt and Chris even as something leapt from the hole.

It looked rather scrawny with too long legs and pale white skin stretched almost too tightly across it's thin form. Even so muscles flexed as it turned its head to look at Harry. It's huge black eyes blinked at him and Harry met its eyes placing its orders in its mind. Its lips drew back to show a hundred shard teeth before it turned back to the Deviant's servants and sprung.

One, a Wizard, apparated out of its path but the other was too slow and the Warlock was killed as wherever the Reaper touched burst into flame and started to turn to ash. The Warlock's very essence tried to struggle like a writing soul but the Reaper sunk into the ground along with it.

The second Wizard, who had apparated to the side of the room shot out a Killing Curse aimed at Wyatt but Harry lifted his hand and magic lashed out freezing the spell into a horridly hissing ball of green. Harry narrowed his eyes before transporting across the room. The Wizard tried to apparated away but Harry reappeared and grabbed at his magic freezing him in place as the Wizard felt his furious magic clamping down on his own.

"Enjoy Hell." Harry told him. Even as Harry spoke the same Reaper leapt out of the still burning hole and launched itself at the Wizard Harry held with his magic. He died in the same way and his screams echoed through the house.

Harry relaxed as he surveyed the room. "Remind me never to accept an invitation to one of your parties, Piper Halliwell."

Piper stared at him in shock. All of them had been frozen in a state bordering on shock throughout the fight. Only Chris had tried to help Harry only to find himself locked in place. Harry eyed the glowing Killing Curse before placing his hand around it. It shrunk a bit before vanishing completely as it tried to effect Harry. The hole in the floor was already closing over.

"What _was _that thing?" Wyatt gasped.

"A Reaper." Harry told him.

"I've never seen anything like it." Leo frowned.

"They guard the gates of Hell from the inside. We don't normally call for them but they are there to do the Angel of Death's biding." Harry told him. "There are other creatures. Perhaps you are more familiar with the Cerberus?"

"That's real?" Tru gasped.

"Of course." Harry told her. "I didn't think it would fit in the living room though."

"Thanks, Harry." Chris told him.

Harry nodded at him before turning to Wyatt. "You are ok?"

"Me?" Wyatt looked shocked and was looking between Chris, Harrison and Harry. So the two had told them all the truth.

"I mean no offence to Harrison or Chris but they were here for you, Wyatt." Harry told him. "They are unaware that Chris is bonded to anybody special and they cannot sense Harrison. You however are the most powerful mortal on our side and thus they attacked you."

"They're starting the war." Piper gasped.

"Proven since these two didn't channel the Deviant's power to fight me. The Deviant is saving his strength and when he chooses to attack no amount of Reapers or Cerberus' will be able to stop him." Harry told them all solemnly.

The sound of siren's made Piper pale. "We were too loud."

"It was probably the screams." Harry told her without sorrow. "It matters not."

"How am I going to explain all of this?" Piper asked with a gesture at the burnt out pit in the middle of her room. The burns where the two Servants had been and the utter destruction of her furniture.

"Not a problem." Harry told her before concentrating for a moment, calling for another neutral party.

"We are neutral." The voice spoke even before two men in white suits appeared.

Harry opened his eyes to face the two Cleaners. "There is no neutral party against the Deviant. You have your orders. Deal with this."

The Cleaners nodded and a ripple of magic swept the room. The furniture rebuilt itself, the hole filled in and the burns vanished and then the sirens stopped. The Cleaners nodded at Harry before vanishing.

"That was wicked." Wyatt commented. "You just ordered around the Cleaners."

"Wyatt!" Chris snapped at him.

"Thank you." Harry turned to them all including Wyatt, Piper, Leo and even Miranda in his words. He didn't really need to say it to Chris. "For protecting Tru and Harrison."

Harrison led Tru over by the hand. He was wearing a shaky grin but that solidified into a happy one when Harry smiled back at him. "Thanks for coming."

"At least now you have an idea what we are facing. With their own powers though, like today, they can't stand up to me or the other Angel of Death." Harry told them before turning to Chris. "I have other work to do today but there is one thing left that needs to be done today with your family's help. There is somebody who wishes to speak to Tru and Harrison. I'd like you to arrange it."

"Who?" Tru asked frowning trying to think of anyone that the Halliwells were in contact with that would want to talk to them and probably coming up empty.

Chris' eyes widened however and Harry nodded at him. "Their mother is rather insistent and I spoke to her earlier today."

"What!?" Harrison gasped. "What are you talking about?"

"I really have to go, Harrison, but Chris will explain it all to you." Harry stepped over and kissed him quickly on the lips. He did the same to Chris before nodding at the rest of the family and vanishing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few days later**

When it happened both Angels of Death felt it instantly. A huge build up of power that pressed against the Gates of Hell. It made them both shudder. "It is time to end this."

"One way of another." Harry nodded still feeling that foreboding whenever they spoke of this meeting. "Go to it and summon them all. I will get the Wizards, Charmed Ones, Melinda, Tru and Harrison."

"We have but half an hour." Death warned him.

"I know." Harry nodded and transported away from Mount Everest where they'd both been standing. He went straight to the Office of the Minister for Magic. Hermione was sitting behind her desk. She looked strained and tired beyond belief though Harry wasn't surprised, she'd just lost her husband.

Harry didn't do anything to scare her this time, he simply appeared sitting in the chair opposite the desk. He was wearing his black clothing but he looked completely real this time. There was no lingering effect of insubstantiality. "Hermione."

She jerked violently and to her credit her wand was pointing at him only an instant after she looked up. "Harry!?" She gasped and the wand tumbled from her fingers.

"I haven't told you something." Harry told her and leaned across the desk. He picked up her wand and twirled it in his fingers. "I'm not a ghost."

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"You were raised Muggle. You know what the Angel of Death is." Harry told her bluntly.

"That's impossible." Hermione told him.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry laughed though the laugh didn't spread to his eyes. "Nothing's impossible for me."

Hermione chuckled at the well remembered phrase. "How?"

"The world doesn't have time for explanations. You'll just have to trust me. I took Zacharias onto the Beyond when he died and it was me that stood in front of you in Diagon Alley. You had to live so that you could lead the Wizarding World in this fight." Harry told her. "You are the only one that can unite them in so short a time."

"Against what, Harry?" Hermione asked. "You know I'd go into battle for you no matter how bad the odds but what are we supposed to fight?"

"The Deviant." Harry told her. "The being that worked through its servants. It's breaking out of Hell right now."

"Harry, I don't understand." Hermione told him.

"It's an enemy that makes Voldemort look like a child, Hermione. It was locked deep in Hell millennia ago but now its strong enough to get out again." Harry told him. "There is a single man that with my help can reseal the Gates of Hell once they are opened but we don't stand a chance without the Wizarding World there to fight the battle that will rage once the Gates open and then when the demons arrive to try to help it."

"How long do we have?" Hermione asked.

"Twenty-five minutes." Harry told her. "The Gate will open then. Be there before that with as many Wizards as you can Hermione."

"Harry, you can always count on me." Hermione nodded pulling herself from her chair.

"You've never let me down." Harry stood as well and smiled at her before preparing to leave. "You'll be able to sense the build up soon."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Halliwell Manor**

Harry appeared and the breakfast table went silent as Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Melinda turned to stare at him. "It's time." Harry told Piper bluntly. "Anyone that can fight and wishes to must do so."

"Now?" Piper half stood.

"The Gate will open in less than twenty minutes. Get your sisters." Harry ordered.

"I'm coming too." Melinda declared.

"If she can fight we need her." Harry told Piper bluntly. "Where is Chris?"

"With Melinda Gordon in Grandview." Piper told him with a pale look.

"Piper, we need everyone for this. The Wizards will come and the other Witches will all hear the call but the Charmed Ones _must_ be there or we'll never stand a chance of getting through." Harry told her.

"We'll be there." Leo stood up.

Harry looked at the mortal and nodded. It was as much the mortals fight as anybody else's but Leo had to do more. He stepped over to Leo as the man stood and put his hand on the man's cheek. Power surged through the room and Leo glowed fiercely golden. "By the Angels orders you will be what you once were. The choice of whether to retain it will come after this battle. You are once more an Elder. Use the powers to fight and protect as you were always supposed to."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Grandview**

Harry felt the surge of power that spread across the surface of the planet. It was like feeling an Earthquake under your feet but anybody attuned to the supernatural would have felt it for what it was. The most powerful beings on Earth calling for everybody creature to fight. Harry felt a shiver run up his spine before he walked into the Fire House and located Jim, Melinda's husband. He appeared before the man who recoiled violently at the sudden appearance.

"If you wish to protect Melinda in this fight then come with me." Harry lifted a hand. Jim's eyes widened but Death's appeal was working at full tilt especially since Jim would have felt that call for fighters. He took Harry's hand and in a moment they were standing in the centre of the Antiques shop. There was a crash as something made of glass hit the floor and Harry took in Melinda's shocked face as her husband was transported into the room by Death.

"Harry?" Chris called from where he was sitting on the counter top.

"It's time. You felt the pulse?" Harry asked.

"Melinda did too." Chris told him.

"As did all of the free ghosts on Earth. We need Melinda to guide them, she is the only one." Harry told them all until his eyes landed on Melinda's face. "Are you coming?"

"What do I have to do?" Melinda asked.

"The Ghosts are attuned to you, they sense you and will listen to you." Harry told her. "They are stronger now than ever before and they will fight to protect the world that their loved ones still live in."

Melinda nodded. "Chris?" Harry turned to him. "This battle is the line. Do not cross it no matter what happens. Take them to the place the pulse originated from. Your family will be there soon."

"Where are you going?" Chris asked worriedly.

"To guide Harrison through this battle." Harry told him.

"Bring him to me before the battle starts?" Chris pleaded. Harry nodded and vanished.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Harrison's flat**

Harry was shocked when he arrived. Harrison was lying on his couch sweating and trembling. The power that ebbed around him was immense. It wasn't yet what Harry could control but this was simply the edge of his power reacting against the force prying the Gates of Hell open. Harry knelt at the side and put his warm hands on Harrison's cheeks. Harrison's eyes burst open with a startled gasp.

"Harry?" Harrison sounded panicked. "It's starting isn't it?"

Harry leant down and kissed him softly and the magic swirling around Harrison calmed. Excepting Harry for the guardian of the Gates of Hell. "Yes it is. You and your sister are the last I have to collect."

Harrison sat up abruptly. "What is Tru supposed to be able to do?"

"Do you think she would sit at home when you have to risk her life?" Harry asked. "I cannot do that to her. Even so she is one of the links between the Beyond and Earth, a waypoint to attract souls from heaven that wish to fight this battle. We need every advantage."

Harrison nodded knowing they were short on time. Harry helped him stand and held him closely for a few moments before transporting them both out of the flat and to their last stop. Tru was working at the morgue and she actually screamed as Harry appeared with Harrison in his arms. Harrison turned to Tru and nodded. "It's time." Harry told her.

She drew herself up but they were interrupted as the door swung open and two people ran in to the room. The first shocked Harrison and Tru but the second was only Davies, chasing Jack into the room.

"I want to help." Jack announced.

"How do you know what's happening?" Tru narrowed her eyes at him.

"An Angel of Destiny has spoken to him." Harry told her and nodded at Jack. "Come then."

"Me too." Davies declared. Harry didn't change his expression but without needing to touch them he transported them all across the globe and directly next to Death.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Sahara desert**

It was the heat that hit them first. The sun was still a way from the western horizon and it burned down on them all. Harry stood completely unaffected by the heat but the others weren't so privileged.

"Harrison!" Chris yelled and ran up the grass to them. Harry let Harrison go so they shaking young man could hug Chris tightly.

"Where are we?" Jim gasped.

"In the centre of the Sahara Desert." Death told him.

"Tru, Jim?" Harry asked. "This is the other Angel of Death. You saw him briefly some time ago, Tru."

"I remember."

"Harry, the Wizards are coming." Death suddenly told him.

"Good." Harry nodded before looking out over the scene. The Halliwells were there en mass as well as Melinda, Jim, Tru, Jack and Davis. "We should be getting some friends in a moment." Harry told them all.

Harry drew himself up even as the air around them was filled with the sound of apparition. The Halliwells went on the defensive and Chris pulled Harrison into his chest as they were surrounded over the next few seconds by hundreds of dark red robed Aurors. "Relax Chris." Harry told him.

"Harry, these are the fast response. More can be here in fifteen or twenty minutes." Hermione darted forwards. She was looking so energetic all of a sudden and Harry knew it was purely because their enemy was the one that had killed both her son and husband.

"They will be too late." Death spoke up drawing attention to himself. Hermione flinched as she looked at him.

"Hermione." Harry drew the attention back to himself. "There are people here that cannot be allowed to die. All those with me here must be protected at all costs."

"All costs?" She asked. Harry nodded. A surge of power made the sand under them shift and the Aurors spread out with their wands in hand looking for enemies.

"It's starting." Harry told her.

"Call them, Harry." Death ordered.

Harry leaned his head back to look at the sky and his magic surged up in him reaching out into the air before a shockwave flung itself across the world. It only took a moment before outside of the ring of Aurors shadows began to form. One of the Aurors shouted out a warning and they all turned outwards to find themselves surrounded by ghostly figures, some less substantial but others looked solid. Harry grabbed Harrison's hand and turned him around to his mother standing behind them.

Five more forms appeared beside the Angel of Death and Harry nodded at them. They were those like himself, with a mission to protect the worlds future and powered by that mission. Leo was looking at them in shock but even he was surprised when the air filled with silver and gold orbs as robed figures appeared throughout the Aurors. Hundreds of Whitelighters and dozens of Elders.

"Are we expecting anybody else?" Piper asked him.

"Not until the Gate opens." Harry shrugged.

"Which will be soon." Death spoke quietly.

No sooner had he spoken when a fierce roar shook the desert and the sand within their circle bucked up. They all spread out except for Harry, Death and their five companions. Chris drew Harrison away from Harry even though he looked like he wanted to stay with him. A great black creature forced its way up through the sand and there was no doubt it was a Cerberus as the three heads turned to look at them all before settling its eyes on Harry and Death. It growled before pawing at the ground.

"It's time!" Harry yelled so that all could hear him.

Before anybody could answer him the ground rumbled and bucked again though this time it was almost enough to send everyone to their knees. The ground under the Cerberus erupted into flames that roared up around the growling creature which jumped out of the flames. It pawed at the ground as it lowered its head to the ground. Harry sent out another called and out of the flames a dozen Reapers jumped clear moments before the flames exploded upwards with a screech.

The mortals grabbed at their ears as the air was filled with the sounds of screaming. The sky darkened before lightning streaked across it even though there were no clouds. There was no thunder. A huge shadow reared up within the flames as the Gate swung wide open. Its roar sent many of those there to their knees.

The Gates of Hell were open and the Deviant was standing in the portal.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	8. Sacrifice

Fate's Ripple

A/N; And here we have it, dear readers! The final chapter of Fate's Ripple. Eight Chapters, 49,000 words, and almost 14 months since I posted the first chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. For those that love Harry/Harrison/Chris I will probably right a morning after scene for the end of this chapter but it will be purely for .

**Read and enjoy the conclusion of this story!**

Chapter 8; Sacrifice

**Last time**

"It's time!" Harry yelled so that all could hear him.

Before anybody could answer him the ground rumbled and bucked again though this time it was almost enough to send everyone to their knees. The ground under the Cerberus erupted into flames that roared up around the growling creature which jumped out of the flames. It pawed at the ground as it lowered its head to the ground. Harry sent out another call and out of the flames a dozen Reapers jumped clear moments before the flames exploded upwards with a screech.

The mortals grabbed at their ears as the air was filled with the sounds of screaming. The sky darkened before lightning streaked across it even though there were no clouds. There was no thunder. A huge shadow reared up within the flames as the Gate swung wide open. Its roar sent many of those there to their knees.

The Gates of Hell were open and the Deviant was standing in the portal.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**And now...**

Nobody could really say who broke the stunned pause, it could have been the arrival of a legion of Valkyrie from Valhalla, summoned by the Angels, along with a multitude of creatures of good. It also could have been when the horde of demons shimmered throughout the battle field or when the figures began emerging from the base of the portal, from the very flames that licked around the Deviant.

Whatever started the fighting it didn't really matter since there was so much magic in the air that heat rose through them all as demons shot fireballs against the Witches and the Wizards sent spells against the demonic hordes. In a matter of seconds the entire battlefield fell into chaos. Harry looped a hand around Harrison without moving and when Harrison flinched at an oncoming fireball, Harry didn't even move. The fireball passed through Harry as if he wasn't even there. Harry was delving into the vast magic of the Angels of Destiny that had hidden Harrison from the demons and the Deviant since his birth.

Harry raised a hand just as the first few hell-dwellers stepped out of the portal and the Reapers launched themselves into the fight ripping through the escaped souls which let out horrendous screams. Death was standing at his shoulder while Chris was slowly making his way to Harry and Harrison.

"It's trapped in the Gate." Death said quietly.

"Let's hope it stays like that." Harry said just as quietly. Their voices carried easily enough. Harry threw out a hand as a hell-dweller's soul slipped towards them and it was lifted bodily from the ground and up over the battle, past it's brethren and into the flames of the Gate where it exploded into flames.

Harrison cried out when another of them lurched straight through a Wizard who had strayed closer to the Portal. The Wizard stumbled down to his knees with a silent scream of pain as he clutched at his heart. The Soul leant over him but was ripped away a second later as it was consumed by the Cerberus.

"At least the Deviant is blocking most of the Gate." Death nodded. Harry took a moment to look around him until he found Tru and Melinda who's roles here were vital. None of the living could defend against the hell-dwellers. Tru was standing next to Melinda along with Jack, Jim and Davies, all staying close together in the midst of the war going on around them. The Halliwells were keeping close around them making sure that they weren't hurt and Harry and Death both turned towards each other and raised their arms. From almost twenty feet away they summoned the group of fifteen so they appeared around them.

"Tru, Melinda." Harry turned to them both. "You must ask the Souls to help clear a path through the entities coming out of the Gate so that Harrison, Death and I can get to it."

"What about the Reapers?" Wyatt yelled loudly.

"The ones that have come through are busy." Harry told him. "More will come through once I call them but at the moment they are trying to stem the flow from the other side. They will protect Harrison once we are through."

"How?" Melinda asked.

"You are connected to them." Death said simply. "Simply do it."

Harry didn't wait, it was their task to do this and each would be aided in the task by one of the Souls. Melinda's Grandmother and Luc appeared from the midst of the souls, directing the others to the task.

Harry took Harrison's hand and walked slowly down towards the Gate and the towering figure shadowed within. He paused when Chris followed and he heard Tru yelling for Harrison. Harry turned sad eyes on them both before looking at Wyatt. "They go no further, Wyatt."

Chris tried to step away from his older brother to follow and help protect Harrison but his brother was faster and grabbed his arm. Jack grabbed Tru before she could try to move and she yelled out to Harrison.

Harry leaned over to Harrison. "Remember the both of them and remember the others."

"What others?" Harrison asked.

Harry pointed to the left towards Luc and the other ghosts that were slowly working their way through the hell-dwellers, there standing beside him was Elise Davies, his mother. He staggered slightly and Harry held him up. "Remember who it is you can come back to if you fight hard enough."

Harry pulled Harrison closer to the Gates of Hell and they could feel the heat searing against them. Harrison was more effected but even as he shielded his face from the flames Harry forced him on. As they were approaching the edge of the flames, Harrison's clothing was starting to smoke and he was shaking from the heat. Before Harry could force him into the Gate though a sickly form flew from the flames directly at Harrison. Harry twisted them both even as he heard Chris and Tru struggling away from their protectors while screaming for Harrison. The evil Soul grabbed at Harry's back and Harry cried out as pain lanced through him. This particular Soul was fed by the Deviant as were many of the others.

Harry spun and light flashed around him in all directions, slicing through hellish Souls in all directions and throwing that particular one back through the flames. He was floating above the ground shielding Harrison and with a roar from the flames a lance of fire burst out as part of the Gate cracked apart. Fire shot out even as the entire battle came to a standstill to watch that exact moment.

Harry thrust out his arms and the flames burst to either side of him and up into the air as a bubble of magic shielded Harry and Harrison. The flames of hell weren't that easy to defend against though and Harry began losing ground. The flames themselves weren't evil, nor was most of hell itself, only the souls that resided there and beings like the Deviant that could force hell flames to escape into the world.

Death appeared beside Harrison and the two vanished just as Harry lost his battle and the hell flames struck him squarely. He was sent flying back over the battle and into the ranks of Wizards that had been forming up into defensive squares at Hermione's insistence. He was burning with the flames and he looked up to see that the hell flames still rocketed up into the air. He stood slowly and waved his hand, the fires on his clothing extinguished and his chest healed. A Wizard tried to help him but Harry vanished from his spot to return to his rightful place.

Harrison hugged him tightly when he saw Harry alive but his happiness was short lived as a second and then a third jet of hell flame broke through the Gate. "This is going to hurt, Harrison. I'm sorry."

Harrison grabbed his hand. "Let's do this."

Harry nodded at Death who took Harrison's other side before the three walked into the flames. Harry knew this would be emotionally painful for himself but more so for Tru and Chris as they watched the fires burn over Harrison's body as Harry and Death disappeared through the flames.

Harrison's body crumpled to the floor at the base of the Gate even as Harry and Death walked into the Gateway with Harrison's Soul between them. He was breathing heavily but he soon stopped when the hot air inside the Gates of Hell began searing into his lungs, whether he was dead or not.

The sound from the world behind them vanished and even the sound of the fires around them was gone. They were in a black space with only the ring of flames around them. The flames were broken only by three small areas that showed the world outside of hell. In the centre of the black was a hole in the ground where flames leapt out at them and on the other side of that hole stood a man wearing similar clothing to Harry and Death. He seemed relaxed and gentle but around his feet were the smoking remains of five Reapers who had tried to stop him.

He started laughing and it wasn't a particularly pleasant sound and it didn't suit the form he had imitated. "A time has come before us all and in this change I shall no longer remain trapped in this place."

Death and Harry moved as one, Harry spun around to face Harrison and Death sent a rippling mass of energy out at the Deviant to distract him. With that shot a dozen Reapers crawled out of the hole that lead to hell. "You have to close the Gate." Harry told Harrison as he grabbed the sides of his face. "It'll take everything you have but you have to do it."

"How?" Harrison asked.

"The flames around us are the Gate, they burn the barrier between hell and Earth and allow hell to reach Earth. You need to put them out, push them back down the hole into hell and then close the hole slightly." Harry told him. "Don't close it all the way though or we won't be able to send Souls to hell."

Harrison swallowed and Harry kissed him on the lips with all the love he had in him. Harrison nodded as soon as Harry released him and Harry turned to make sure that Harrison was protected. Death was standing just off the edge of the hole, actually hovering over the hole and within the flames. Harry and Death would have to force the Deviant back within that hole before Harrison closed it and they'd have to force him down all the way to the base which would be painful if not permanent for them.

The Deviant had changed shape into something like the Reapers and it had managed to kill a few of them even while Death slowly pulled up his magic to attack the Deviant. It was chaotic for a time and it wasn't until the flames around them began to flicker that the Deviant looked around at Harrison and growled a low rumbling sound before leaping forwards. Harry lashed out with his entire body and he felt his skin burning as he grabbed the Deviant around the throat and launched him towards Death and the hole in the ground. The Deviant clawed at the ground and stopped short of the hole and turned to lash out at Death. The beam of black magic was full of the same power that the Wizard had used to kill Ron and it crackled through the air.

Death dodged as well as he could at such close range but it caught him in the side, sending him flying backwards across the Gate area. Reapers launched themselves at the Deviant, trying to pull it back into the hole only to burn as the Deviant glowed with the same black energy. The Deviant eventually managed to pull himself up from the centre of the Reapers and turned to face Harry at the edge of the circle just as the flames flickered violently and died away. Harry turned to look at Harrison quickly to see him pale and shaky on his knees behind him.

The Deviant snarled violently at Harry and thrust out both his hands at Harry. For Harry the world seemed to end with that single action. He couldn't take a direct blast without being killed but if he moved then Harrison's Soul would take the entire blast. In the end it wasn't even a hard decision, it wasn't just that Harrison's survival would save the world, Harry couldn't let harm come to Harrison. He braced himself for the impact, pulling up all his power to try to survive the blast but it never came. Death had put himself in direct line of fire and the darkness of the attack overwhelmed him in seconds leaving nothing of the old Angel of Death behind.

Harry stared in shock at where his friend had previously stood. This had been the thing that both Harry and Death had sensed was happening. Harry was now the only Angel of Death to walk the plains of Earth and protect all of the Souls. Harry lashed out just as the ground shuddered and began flowing towards the hole to Hell. Blinding white light flared around Harry before striking out at the Deviant who couldn't dodge in time. He was struck in the chest and he staggered back towards the quickly closing hole.

The ground stopped shaking and a thick black dust began to hover over the hole, forming the last of the locks on the Gates of Hell. Harry glanced behind him at a wide eyed Harrison before turning to run at the Deviant. He grabbed it and forced them both down through the closing mist and down into Hell.

Hell was hard to describe and although Harry had the knowledge of the place he had never been there. It almost seemed to be an endlessly deep shaft where the walls were full of ledges and caves filled with screaming Souls. Thousands of Reapers travelled through the realm, leaping between levels and above them was the vast blackness of the Gate with only the small smoky entrance in the middle. That all soon vanished as Harry and the Deviant fell through the centre. Harry could feel his body burning away from contact with the Deviant and as they fell they both grew weaker and weaker. Harry and the Angels of Destiny were forcing magic into the Deviant to restrict him and cage him and nimbuses of bright light exploded around them.

Down they fell, into the deepest and darkest parts of Hell and the further Harry forced the Deviant the further away Harry got through Chris and Harrison.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Slightly Earlier**

Chris spotted a Warlock preparing to fire a shot in their direction and clenched his hand, holding the Warlock's mortal heart in a tight telepathic grip, crushing it mercilessly. The Warlock collapsed to the ground, dead, only a second later.

His family were taking Harry's silent advice to heart and were staying together in the midst of the battle, protecting Tru, Melinda and the other mortals to the best of their abilities, they were all getting a little burned and cut up but their wounds weren't too bad so far. That didn't hold true for all of the allies though, the dead lay almost throughout the battle but he had to admit that the Wizards were good. They were sticking together for the main part, holding up an impenetrable fortress of magic while small groups struck out from the whole with a form of transport similar to blinking. They were also causing the wounded to vanish simply by leaving small pins on them.

Chris turned to the mass of Reapers and Souls swirling around the far-reaching flames of the Gates of Hell and couldn't help but swallow heavily at the sight of Harry, the Angel of Death and Harrison slowly trying to force their way through. Just when Chris thought that they couldn't possible get closer to the flames a horribly dark Soul erupted from the surface. Chris cried out in shock, garnering Tru's attention but Harry twisted and took the strike to protect Harrison. That didn't make Chris relax for long though when he noticed the pain Harry was in.

He tried to jump forwards but a sword settled against his chest an instant before his brother, still holding the sword, grabbed him tightly to prevent him from leaving the group. Before Chris could think of struggling out of his older brother's grip there was a bright flash of light that tossed the Soul away from Harry like a rag doll. Harry was hovering inside a nimbus of bright light just between Harrison and the portal but even as Chris watched the portal itself lashed out. Flames leapt out in a steady stream and struck Harry. He held himself in position for a few seconds and Chris was relieved to see the Angel of Death remove Harrison from the firing line.

The flames struck Harry squarely in the chest and he hurtled back away from the Gates and through a number of Demons and into the middle of the Wizards. "Harry!" Chris tried to run but this time not only Wyatt, but also Tru's friend, Jack, grabbed him and held him in place.

"Chris." It was Tru and she was looking at where the Portal was rather than where Harry had gone. "Harry's with Harrison." Chris turned back in surprise to see Harry looking back briefly over his shoulder with a reassuring smile on his lips. He'd obviously transported back across the field. Chris began feeling a little better, a feeling that didn't go away even when two more geysers of fire erupted to join the first.

"The Gate's crumbling!" His father shouted loudly to everyone.

Chris watched with Tru at his side as Harry, Harrison and the Angel of Death approached the Portal. It all happened so quickly that it took Chris an instant longer to react than Harrison's sister. Just as the trio reached the flames fire erupted around them, sweeping through all three of them except they didn't hold to Harry and Death. The two Immortals vanished beyond the flames but the sight left behind was burned permanently into Chris' memory. Harrison's body was burning fiercely even as it slumped backwards at the foot of the Gate.

Tru screamed and started running forwards. Chris, only an instant slower than her in reacting grabbed her by the arm and pulled her backwards. He didn't know what to do to calm her so simply hugged her, stopping her from struggling with his entire body. "Harry said there'd be a line we couldn't cross." Chris told her even though his entire being wanted to run to Harrison's body, to heal it.

Before he could say anything else though his world flipped around violently. Heat seared the air and when Chris realised what had happened he realised that he and Tru had been shoved out of the way by Wyatt and Jack just before another geyser of fire had shot across where they'd been. The torrent of fire continued through the group, splitting it in two. Chris rolled out from under Wyatt and looked at the Gate. Two more geysers had opened, one at their own level that had left a line of burning bodies behind and another had reached out into the sky.

"What will happen when it goes?" Chris turned to his father.

"Let's hope it's _if_, Chris." His father told him. "It'll burn out the desert."

Before anything more could be said another geyser erupted through the battlefield. Chris could only just follow it as it shot passed him to the left. It was heading straight for the centre of the Wizards, right at where it would do the most damage to their side. Chris waited to see them dodge but they didn't and just before it hit it burst out in all directions, ebbing against a blue shield that Chris realised that the Wizards had joined together to form with their wands. They could hear a din of cracks from the Wizards and as the last Wizards apparated across the battle the shield collapsed and the geyser shot across the now empty part of the field.

An unholy scream echoed from within the Gate drawing all of their attention to the large shadow within the flames. It still struggled against the flames that bound it but seemed also to be concerned by something within the portal and that gave Chris hope.

It seemed like an eternity to Chris but after several long moments, where Chris realised he was simply staring at the Gates like everybody else there, the flames gave a strange flicker before, like an explosion in rewind, they collapsed in on themselves and vanished into the ground drawing with them all of the hell-bound Souls. Chris started running with all the others even as Demons in the hundreds fled the scene.

He slid to a halt at Harrison's side just as Tru collapsed on the other side. He put his hands on Harrison's chest and without needing to be asked Wyatt knelt beside him to help. They healed the burns across Harrison's body and even his tattered clothing but Chris was crying by the time he'd finished. There wasn't any life in his love's body. He leant forwards over his hands unashamed about his tears and uncaring about what was happening around the battlefield. He ignored the hundreds of wounded crying for help, he ignored the hundreds of ghosts lingering throughout the battlefield and he even ignored Tru, who was easily as distraught as he was.

He even let Wyatt lift him back off of Harrison's body and turned into his chest to cry and be comforted. He'd only just found his Soulmate and now he was gone, his Soul trapped in Hell to protect the world.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Slightly Earlier**

Harrison couldn't stop himself from trembling from exhaustion, Harry was trusting him to shut the Portal and save them all and he'd just watched the other Angel of Death sacrifice himself to save him. Harrison had found it easy to feel the Gateway. It almost seemed to sing to him though the sound wasn't in any way pleasant. Every time he tried to breath he felt like he was burning from the inside out and every time he looked at the Deviant he felt like his Soul was being drained.

He stayed on his knees, willing all of his concentration of proving Harry's trust in him well placed, he forced the flames to die, bringing the Deviant back from his world step by step until with a violent shift in his very being everything went dark except for the hole that belched flames in the centre. The Deviant screamed that horrific cry and Harrison looked up just in time to see Harry topple over into the hole along with the Deviant. Harrison scrambled to his knees and ran towards the hole, hoping to be able to catch Harry, hoping to somehow save him.

He didn't think it had been part of Harry's plan to throw himself into Hell and Harrison could feel a deep wrenching feeling within his chest that made him what to throw up. He couldn't see down the hole anymore with the black mist filling it up and he simply staggered to his knees and sat back on his heels, knowing that he was crying. "Harry?" Harrison's voice was a mere croak and it pained him to use his throat.

He heard a low growl, almost too low to here and he turned his head and stumbled backwards when he came face to face with the pale, drawn face of one of the Reapers. There was a dozen of them all around him and the dead ones were gone. They all stood around the mist shrouded hole with their heads lowered as if to mourn one who is dead. All except the one staring at Harrison, it took a step back and when Harrison didn't move it came forward again and half turned with a small flick of its head. A clear sign that it wanted Harrison to follow it.

Harrison stood with a sigh and stumbled tiredly after it. "Where are you taking me?" Harrison asked after a moment's pause where he turned to look back at the hole only to see it and the other Reapers gone. His guide merely turned its head to look at him before continuing on. "Where's Harry?"

The Reaper stopped suddenly and turned, pawing at the ground as if digging, it crouched low on its legs as if getting as low as possible. "He's gone all the way to the bottom?" The Reaper nodded slowly and stood again. "Can he get back?"

The Reaper lowered its head but instead of answering it turned again and in an instant vanished from sight. Harrison turned in a complete circle in surprise but could only see darkness in all directions. He couldn't help but feel like he was dead and now Harry was in the depths of hell and Chris would be all alone. "Chris?" Harrison looked up even though he wasn't sure where he was. "I'm sorry." The last part came out as a near whisper but it still echoed in the darkness.

He heard a scuff from behind him and spun around only to cry out in shock and fall backwards onto the floor, towering above him was the three headed Cerberus that Harry had called. It pawed the ground, nudged it's paw against Harrison's side and with a lurch it sent Harrison rolling across the ground.

And suddenly Harrison was spinning without any sense of direction. He simply felt like he should be falling. He hit something solid and gasped in a lung full of air and after realising that he'd shut his eyes in the darkness they snapped open only to be filled with a bright blinding light.

The Sun.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Seconds before**

Chris latched onto Wyatt like he was the last thing on Earth, it must have been only a minute but it felt like he'd been forced to live for hours with neither Harry nor Harrison in his life. He could hear Tru crying but he could also hear Melinda's voice as she comforted Harrison's distraught older sister.

He was trying to think of something to say to Tru that would ease her pain but his mind wouldn't even consider the possibility that he would ever be happy again, let alone tell somebody else they could. He instead tried to overcome his own tears so that he could do something practical, like taking Harrison's body somewhere more private, away from all of the rest of the destruction around them.

A rasping gasp made him shoot backwards and he turned in shock to see Harrison's chest rise sharply as the other man drew in a lungful of air. A second later his eyes shot open before shutting again against the bright light. Chris grabbed his hands tightly as he called his name, hearing Tru do the same. "Harrison, please tell me you're alright!"

Harrison opened his mouth but all that came out was a tired rasp but it was obviously meant to have been Chris' name. "Harrison." Tru breathed out, putting her hands on either side of Harrison's face and shielding his eyes with her body. "You're going to be fine, alright."

She seemed to be convincing herself of it even as she spoke the words and Chris couldn't blame her. She shifted and cradled Harrison's head in her lap, stroking his wild hair. Chris didn't let go of his hands and leant down to kiss Harrison's lips gently. "I love you so much, Harrison."

"Ti..." Harrison breathed.

"Tired?" Chris guessed. Harrison nodded. "Okay, Harrison, go to sleep. I've have you back at the Manor when you wake up."

Harrison turned his head away from the sun and into his sister's lap, breathing a single word just as he fell asleep. Chris sat back on his heels as he heard Harry's name breathed out with such sorrow. Wyatt put an arm around him even though Chris refused to let go of Harrison's hands. The four of them burst into Orbs as Wyatt helped Chris orb them all back to San Francisco.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**San Francisco**

The Manor was filled with people to the point that it was hard to move around without knocking into somebody. The Witches had brought the mortals back with them when the Wizards had departed and the numerous other forces had dispersed. It was a rather anticlimactic ending to the battle as a whole and the only reason they knew they had won was from a few of the Angels that were like the Angels of Death who had declared Hell sealed once again before one voiced his consolations to Chris before they solemnly retreated from the battlefield.

That more than anything cast a shadow over their victory. Even thought to most the lost of the Angels of Death wasn't a massive affair it had sent ripples through the magical world. They were beings with immense power. To Chris it was nothing less than life shattering. His family tried to console him but he refused to move from Harrison's bedside, nor would his mind be drawn away from imagining Harry in the depths of Hell.

He had his head on the edge of the bed, just against Harrison's ribs, when his Soulmate stirred and started to shiver and tremble. Chris grabbed his hands quickly and Wyatt, watching his brother closely, stood as well. "Harrison!" Chris caught his attention. "Love, I'm here, you're safe, it's over."

Reddened eyes turned to take him in and Harrison's expression changed slowly from panic to relief and then to sadness. "He's gone." Harrison whispered, almost too quietly to here.

"Harrison? What happened?" Chris asked.

"He tackled the Deviant down into Hell before I closed the Gate." Harrison choked slightly and Chris shifted onto the bed and pulled Harrison into his lap so that his lover could sit upright. "I shut him in."

"Shh..." Chris soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Harrison's back over his t-shirt. "Harry knew what he was doing."

Harrison shook his head. "It wasn't his plan but Death was killed and I don't think Harry had any other choice."

Chris hugged Harrison to him and Harrison buried his face into the warmth of Chris' neck. Chris sighed and looked at his older brother sorrowfully. Wyatt leaned over and placed a hand over Chris' own, he smiled and then finally slipped from the room. Chris relaxed in place, putting his mouth beside Harrison's ear. "We have to trust in Harry's desire to be with us. If there is any way for him to escape then he'll find it. We have to help him by believing in him completely. We're all connected and maybe our prayers will be heard. Maybe not by God or whoever but by the Angel of Death." Chris paused and kissed the top of Harrison's ear as his lover nodded into Chris' neck. "We have to constantly guide him in case he hears us for a single moment. We have to remember that he loves us and that he'll come back to us."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

There was no knowing how long time went in Hell, all that Harry knew was that he wasn't supposed to be there, nor did he deserve it. He knew he had to get back to Chris and Harrison and the self-assurance that they would be praying for him helped him to rise up from the lowest levels of Hell and from there his long and exhausting struggle began. Normally it took real will power and determination to fight up through Hell and with enough strength and maybe several millennia any Soul could do it. That was until you took into account the swarms of Reapers who guarded Hell, tearing up anybody who tried to climb and simply throwing them further down.

As Harry worked his way up the Reapers did nothing to waylay him, merely watching him and growling happily at him as he passed. Even so, to Harry it felt like years before he could even see the distant outline of the portal out of hell. It was around that time that he began to feel it in his mind. The thin bond that had formed between him, Harrison and Chris was throbbing with all the sensations and emotions that Harry assigned to the two. Not only were they feeling those things but they were actively projecting them onto Harry. It gave him the strength to cover the last distance up through the Gate and into the real world.

Harry didn't even get a chance to see the world around him before his world went black. It wasn't a dizzying kind of blackness, he just felt numb and drained of every part of the power that kept him alive. When he woke up he found himself in a vast white space  that surprisingly didn't burn his eyes. He was standing up and his body was back to the way it had felt before he'd been forced into Hell. Before him stood a familiar sight. The Angels of Destiny.

"It has been several days in the World of the Mortals." One told him. "It took us some time to repair the damage to your body that the Deviant inflicted."

"And more importantly to your Soul." The second told him solemnly. "Your Soul was almost damaged beyond repair but your forged link to Christopher Halliwell and Harrison Davies protected you."

"You are now our only Angel of Death." The last spoke quietly. "You are ready to assume the role, even early as it is. Let your instincts guide you."

"Now return to Christopher and Harrison." The first nodded with a smile. "There is much work to be done to catch up but we shall give you the time you desire to be with those you love."

"What about Death?" Harry asked, finally speaking.

"His Soul will soon be released back onto Earth so that he may make new ties to the living and then die as all Mortals do and live happily in the beyond with his loved ones." The first continued.

"And what will happen to me when Harrison and Chris die?" Harry challenged. It had never bothered him much before, at least not enough to bring up.

"They shall always be a part of this world, whether they are being guided or are the ones doing the guiding." The first told him.

"You mean Whitelighters?" Harry asked.

She simply smiled at him before Harry felt himself being transported out of their realm and into the Ghostly Plain. He looked around, pulled himself up and transported to see the few that Destiny had most manipulated in this fight.

He appeared first in Grandview, in the home of Melinda and Jim who were happily eating a dinner together. Harry knew that Melinda had a number of trying years ahead of her but he also knew that he'd be there the entire time something bad happened, guiding her path even if she might not know he had a hand in it.

His second stop was at a large funeral gathering. It was on the grounds of Hogwarts and what looked to be thirty or forty coffins sat under Union Jacks. Wizards were everywhere, moving between the coffins to say their final goodbyes. Hermione was standing strong with her son at her side and Harry didn't need to know the future to know she'd be okay with Ron watching over her from the Beyond.

By tracing Tru he found her, with Jack and Davis in different rooms of a motel in San Francisco. It didn't come as much of a shock that he could sense Tru and Jack's budding affection for each other. It would take several years of working together to set Destiny back in order before they finally admitted it to themselves or each other but again, like Hermione, she had Luc to watch over her.

Across the town was the Manor that belonged to the Halliwells. Phoebe and Paige's families were in their own homes but Harry had come to see only too people, curled up together in the room where Harry and Chris had first kissed, an event that seemed so long ago to Harry now. The two were curled up together in bed, completely naked, yet looking so much like they belonged like that. But even as he noticed that he realised that Harrison was lying dead middle of the bed with Chris lying over one of his sides, leaving an ominously empty space to his other side.

Harry moved to the side of the bed and stripped off his clothes so that he could slide under the blankets and settle into his rightful place. The two others stirred and included him in their embrace even though they didn't wake up. Harry smiled and true to the Angels' promise he fell asleep with his face in Harrison's hair and Chris' arms tightly around him.

This was Harry's heaven and there was no other place or existence for him anymore.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The End**


End file.
